Frosted Flames
by White-Ivor
Summary: She couldn't remember anything. Only two little girls. And fire. Chris Goldbeck has discovered that she has control over mystical blue flames. When she finds that her childish beliefs are well and truly real, will she be any closer to finding out the truth about her past? Only the Guardians may have the anwers. This is a story of friendship, believing, and trust. Jack Frost x OC
1. Dreams of fire

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction so I hope I do okay. It will eventually have some JackxOC in it so this will be a good story for anyone who likes stuff like that. I'm trying really hard to not make my OC seem totally perfect. I've already got more chapters on DA so if the chapters on this should come pretty quickly. Any helpful critique is welcomed! Enjoy~**

**UPDATE: Just to let you guys know, this story does get better later on when it comes to the writing side of it. I've made some slight changes to this chapter to make it sound better. That way you and I don't physically shudder when re-reading it. Over and out!**

* * *

_Do you believe in fairy tales?_

I was once asked that by a classmate who saw me flicking through some old book about myths and legends. Even though I pondered on it for a few moments, I still couldn't really answer them properly, instead putting on my best innocent smile and replying with _'I'm too old for that sort of_ _thing now,'_ while adding a small laugh.

As expected they laughed with me and agreed before leaving and returning to their seat hastily when the bell rang.

I smirked and chuckled silently at the odd sense of familiarity to the question. Fairy tales. Myths. Legends. They all had to come from somewhere, so why not be true?

Although 15 now, I still was unsure as to whether or not the things I've seen and done throughout my life had anything to do with the stories surrounding things like magic and fantasy.

I watched as my friends left to go buy their lunch. Most of them trudging through the snow in an undignified fashion, occasionally tossing a snowball at each other. One girl shrieked as a pound of snow collided with her face, making it unevenly flushed; matching her tone of voice as she yelled at the laughing bunch of male specimens standing a few feet away from her. Smirking slightly, I soon resort to staring at the snow, which is now falling softly, a frown crossing my features.

Unfortunately for me, I suffer from Raynaud's phenomenon. It's a condition which makes me sensitive to the cold. As a result I usually have others purchase my lunch for me during harsh winter weather. The thought of stepping into that blanket of ice makes me cringe and I resort to putting my head on the desk and gently falling asleep.

* * *

_I'm in a forest._

_In front of me is a house, set ablaze. Glancing from right to left I notice a girl, with long auburn locks and strands of shorter hair that not only framed but fell onto her face; which made her blue eyes and pale skin stand out. _

_As I circle towards them I see...bruises and cuts covering her arm, legs and face. Each dab of blood shining lightly from the hue of orange and yellow projected from the intense fire. She's wearing pyjamas and is barefooted. Looking more closely I can see she is maybe of the age of 11 or 12. Beside her stands a younger version of the girl, only her hair is shorter and shaped into a bob, her fringe more even and stopping just short of her also blue eyes, a few freckles adorn her petite features. __The younger one is also sporting nightwear and seems to be barefoot too, but she is hiding behind the older one so I'm not quite sure. _

_They both stare at the house with a mixture of fright, relief and sadness. From what I can tell the house used to be old fashioned, but the beautiful Victorian designs are soon destroyed by the raging flames. Pieces of burning wood fall to the ground and paint begins to peel off the walls. Crackling and spitting embers from the house are the only sounds that seem to be filling the air before I hear a quiet sob. I turn and face the girls yet again and I can see the younger girl is crying. Her face is clearer now, and I see that she is also covered in bruises, but considerably less than the older one. _

_At that moment, she looks over to her younger image, most likely her sister, and bends to her eye level. She winces and my eyes widen as I see fresh blood stains covering her clothing too. A loud crash is heard from the house and both girls flinch. I warily take a step forward, trying to get a better view, but something prevents me. My body stops, almost as if I was expecting something, and I get a feeling of pure dread. The older one shook slightly before seemingly collecting her emotions and smiling at her sister. _

_"Don't worry sis, we're gonna be fine. Just like we promised, yeah?"_

_When she strokes her sister's head the little girl eventually looks up, nodding bravely and holding back her sobs weakly. Beside them is a bag, green and filled to the brim. The older girl coughs up a small amount of blood, staggering slightly before picking up the heavy looking bag and half hoisting the little girl onto her hip. Even with her injuries, she seems to do this with ease. I can only guess that she is swaying from fatigue or blood loss rather than the sudden increase in weight. _

_Looking at the house once more she then heads towards the dark forest just a few yards behind her, singing softly. I strain my ears, recognising the tune from somewhere, but the lyrics are impossible to decipher as she seems to be singing more to herself than the little one._

_Out of the unfitting silence a gut retching scream echoes from the depths of the house and I turn hastily, seeing something emerge from the flames, heading for the girls. The smell of burning flesh fills the air as the monster reaches out. Its body engulfed in fire as it releases another repulsive cry. Filled with fear for the girls, I scream for them to run but it's as if they don't hear, instead the older one stops. Why? She's going to die if she doesn't move. Lunging forward I trip, only to fall into darkness_

* * *

"Chris!"

My eyes snapping open, I quickly move to get up, but my chair is tucked in too far and I bang my legs harshly against my desk. I release a cry that sounds half man-made and half dying whale which earns a few sniggers from my classmates. Massaging my sore legs I sit back down. I can see everyone is flushed from the cold and many of them struggle to take of their coats.

Glancing up at none other than the idiot that woke me, I see my best friend, Danny. His short brown hair falling messily across his head and face. His green eyes twinkle as he laughs when I blink at him dopily, before rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Hey, do you want your lunch or not?" He says while pouting. I ruffle his hair and smile, using my other hand to flick off bits of stray un-melted snow from his coat.

"You look like Jack Frost's just pelted you with snow." I say, gesturing towards his slightly soggy attire. He smiles and begins taking off the furry beast of a coat that is adorning him.

Grabbing my lunch, a wonderful mixture of a hot chocolate and a ham and cheese sandwhich, I settle down and begin messing around with fixing my uniform. Not even bothering with my hair as it was spiky of its own accord, with the only straight bits stopping a bit under my chin. My fringe falls annoyingly over one eye and I push it out the way, un-amused.

"Not so much Jack Frost as dumbass people who don't know the meaning of frostbite." He shivers as if to demonstrate his meaning and I raise an eyebrow, grinning crookedly.

"That's why I never set foot out in the snow. It's beautiful, as long as I'm not in it." I say, taking a chunk out of my meal.

He looks at me curiously, before asking, "Did you miss me? Or have you been sleeping again?" while taking a seat opposite me and starting on his own sandwich.

I pause, my eyes darkening slightly at the memory of those two girls. I grab my drink and swivel round to face him.

_Would you even believe me if I told you?_

I stare at him sceptically and begin laughing, before replying dramatically with, "The silence was unbearable without you." and putting on my best damsel in distress face.

Without warning, another question pops out of his mouth. This one though, startled me.

"Okay then, how about this? Have you ever believed in magic? Like, Santa Claus, the Easter bunny, mythical beings? Y'know, stuff we can't explain."

My eyes widen for some reason and I vaguely remember something from my past. It's cloudy though. I've always been open minded about these things, but this feels different. It feels, personal.

A hand waves in front of my face and I snap out of my trance. Looking over, I see Danny staring at me, worried. Quickly, I sit up straight and tug on my black hair feeling embarrassed before muttering, "I don't see why not?" and taking a shallow sip of my drink.

Danny smiles and nods while chewing thoughtfully. He knows of my hatred towards people eating with their mouths open.

Swallowing, he opens his mouth to speak again, but fate decided I wouldn't ever know his next conversation starter.

A shrill laugh rings through the classroom and I cringe along with the rest of the class (a talent we all seem to share) before reluctantly turning my head towards the classroom door. Danny does the same, he smiles wryly as his girlfriend, Jess, bounds up to him with the grace of a hippo on land.

A lot of guys think she is gorgeous, but I fail to see how someone who is two shades too dark, has awfully done hair extensions and sounds like a hyena while laughing could ever be considered 'Gorgeous'. Don't get me wrong, she was real pretty. She just, tries too hard.

Flicking her blond hair in my face, she turns her back to me and grabs Danny's arm.

"You said you'd come with me to visit my friends from the year up after school today!"

Looking up, I couldn't help giving Danny as half-assed glare as he glanced at me apologetically. He knew he had promised we'd go ice-skating today. I had actually decided to brave my worst enemy and pestered him until he agreed. The pond in the forest near my house had frozen over-night and I really wanted to test it out. Even with the threat of bruises and soreness imminent.

Danny scratched his head awkwardly and looked away.

"But, y'know...I kinda promised Chris we'd..." I cocked my head to the side, hair flopping every which way, curious and hopeful as to whether or not he'd say no to Jess. Before he could finish, she tightens her hold and gives an exasperated huff. All hope drains from my face, I knew he'd give in as I saw him physically deflate and mouth 'sorry' to me when she wasn't looking.

Giving me a small smile and a mumble of; "Maybe next time?" Jess drags him out the classroom, giving me a cold glare before disappearing. I give in to my childish tendencies and wiggle my fingers against my face and sticking my tongue out. Sighing, I finish my meal and look out of the window. Snow is still falling but it has picked up the pace from the last time I checked.

_"This is gonna be one long winter."_ I say inaudibly while putting my head down and closing my eyes.

After school, I took my time packing my things into my checkered shoulder bag. Making sure it wouldn't hit the back of my legs repeatedly while walking. I was thoroughly regretting wearing thigh high socks as goosebumps began to crawl up the exposed part of skin when a chill breeze emerged through an opening in the classroom window. Tucking my arms in my blazer to protect my hands from the cold, I headed towards the entrance to the school, holding my breath. The cold wind hit me as if it was taunting me and I quickened my pace. Being the idiot with no common sense that I was, I had not managed to purchase a scarf and gloves yet, so the cold felt even more menacing.

Staring straight ahead, I noticed Danny and Jess prancing about in the snow. She threw a snowball at him and missed, making her stamp her foot and let out a whine. Danny laughed and put an arm around her shoulder before they both walked off.

I deadpanned, reaching down to scoop up some snow, scrunching it into a make-shift ball and hurling it towards my target. Hitting my mark, Jess let out a cry and looked around furiously while rubbing the back of her head. Danny began searching the area for a culprit and I dived behind a mound of snow, attempting to muffle my laughter with my fist and silently congratulating myself for the great throw.

In the distance I hear a chuckle and I look up for the source. Seeing nothing, I wrinkle my nose in confusion and get up while shivering. My hands are beginning to numb and are hurting and my breath is quickening, so after checking to see if the doting couple are still there I begin speed walking home. The mysterious laughter playing on my mind the whole way.

* * *

**So how was it? Huh? HUH? Sorry, getting carried away. Oh yeah! I own nothing except my OC. For anyone that cares about that kinda thing. ^^**


	2. The girl who played with ice

**A/N: Wow! Didn't think I'd get that many views! Thanks! Anyhoo, here is chapter 2.**

* * *

After throwing open my front door dramatically, I was nearly knocked over by a bundle of joy more commonly known as my 10 year old brother Finnie.

I landed with a hard thump and groaned as the wind was blown out of me. Finnie wrapped his arms around my neck, ignoring the fact I was freezing. In turn, I gave him a tight squeeze.

"Honey, I'm home!" I laugh.

Keeping my hold on him, I get up and close the door behind me. Stripping off my shoes, blazer and tie, I landed in front of the open fire we had face-first,releasing a sigh of relief. Tilting my head to the side so I had room to breathe, I groaned as the stinging sensation that comes from going from cold to warm to quickly began attacking my hands and feet. Finnie sat on my back and I watched him from the corner of my eye.

"You were waiting for me this whole time?" I asked, noticing he was still in his school uniform.

"Well it's lonely here, and Mum's been talking to Dad this whole time." He says, and I grimace at Mum and Dave's negligence.

Finnie is my halfbrother and Dave my stepfather. I was 5 when Finnie was born with my parents divorcing the year before. My mum met Dave, fell hopelessly in love and then got pregnant. It was as simple as that. I couldn't say that I got along well with Dave, as our relationship was mutual at best.

Accompanied by the fact most conversations we shared involved me answering, "Where's your mum?" and "Where's Finnie?"

I've always had a good relationship with my Mum but lately I've been becoming more annoyed by the fact she seems to be ignoring Finnie more and more. As I've gotten older she's taken advantage of the fact that I can take care of my brother without her worrying about us. I'm not saying I don't like my brother, I love him. Staying up late and hiding under our bed covers talking, eating pizza and playing games. I loved all of that. But I can tell he's getting lonely, after all, he was the baby of the family.

_I guess you grow used to being spoiled and notice it more than others when that privilege is gone._

After a short while I got up, shoving Finnie off me lightly. I make my way upstairs with him following me closely, entering my bedroom with a smile. My eyes wandered over to the laptop and books strewn carelessly across my desk, the patterned wallpaper, the photos and drawings pinned against my corkboard. The balcony was by far the best part of my room. It looked out over the forest and was great place to sit in the morning when you just wanted time to yourself. My room was un-organised and childlike, matching my personality perfectly.

Finnie made his way to my bed and shifted around, facing the wall while I changed. He folded his arms and started fidgeting.

"Hey Chris, guess what?" He asked as I flailed about in a feeble attempt to pull on some green trousers.

"What?"

"I played with Jack Frost today! It was so awesome! We threw snowballs and even made snowmen. I wish you could have been there!" He exclamied, saying it with such excitement that I almost could've believed him.

He had gotten the day off school because of the snow storm last night. Too bad for me, the teachers at my school hated us.

"Great dude, I would have totally come if I'd had the chance." I say, struggling to pull my shirt on.

Whoever created the idea of 'petite' clothing obviously needed a stern talking to.

Finishing off my outfit, I tapped Finnie on the shoulder as a signal to turn around again. He stared at me in shock as he took in my version of a winter outfit. Trousers, long sleeved t-shirt, a jacket and comfy socks.

"Are you going out? But it's cold and you're not dressed right! What about Mum? She'll wanna know where you are."

I raised an eyebrow at his motherly outburst and patted his head. "Who's supposed to be the older one here?"

He pouted and moved my hand out of his mousy brown hair, blue eyes staring at me in vain annoyance.

Mum and Dave's eyes were a different variation of brown with Finnie's eye colour being the only resemblance to me others could spot. I sighed and put on my trainers, making sure my laces were tied tight before heading towards the door, gesturing for Finnie to follow. He seemed to lighten up a bit and followed me downstairs to our kitchen. As expected, our parents were there.

"I'm going out for a bit and I should be back in an hour or so." I mumbled lightly. Mum looked up from her coffee but Dave avoided my gaze. I scowled, listening half-heartedly to Mum.

"Be safe and wrap up well." She smiled.

I gave Finnie a quick reassuring squeeze before heading out the door and walking through the forest behind my house. It only took a few moments to reach the pond. Pulling my jacket tighter, I walked closer to the edge. A sudden wind ruffled my hair and I shivered, but still kept moving. I didn't _plan_ on ice skating or anything, just testing the ice. I'll leave ice skating until Danny has some free time away from his other half.

Nervously, I touched the edge of the pond with my foot and applied pressure. Seeing nothing happen, I then took a step forward and stood on the ice, smiling as I deemed it strong enough to walk on.

Painfully aware of my clumsy nature I started moving very slow towards the centre of the pond, keeping my hands firmly in my pockets in order to keep them warm. Even so, I could still feel them numbing slightly as my time in the cold passed.

"Nearly there, almost done it." I muttered to myself supportively. Luck wasn't on my side though.

I hear a crack, then another one following. Stopping instantly and glancing down, I whimper as the ice beneath my feet began breaking. Everything was still, and I began to panic through the realisation that I couldn't run.

It was inevitable though, that I would fall in.

The ice broke underneath me with a deafening sound and I scrambled about as icy water filled my mouth, drowning out my scream. Cold water surrounded me and I was becoming weaker from the low temperature. I sink to the bottom of the pond. Grasping at nothingness, the leftover air in my lungs releasing in the form of icy bubbles.

But I knew I was going to be fine. I had no choice in the matter.

You see, I've had a secret these past few months. Something that makes me scared but also makes me strong. If anyone knew this secret I would be surely outcast as a freak. Especially since this secret didn't want me to die. It acted without me.

The ends of my hair turned a reddish colour, my hands and feet glowed blue, or should I say ignited. The water surrounded me began churning. My eyes opened to reveal white pupils and my face was a picture of calm. All feeling of fear was lost in my body, I felt nothing.

In a whirl of unstoppable adrenaline, blue flames shot out of my hands, in casing me, and I kicked.

With no control over my limbs I shot myself out of the ice, landing on the edge of the pond. The light dispersed and my hair faded back to black as I coughed and gasped for the cold air around me. I had no energy to move and was losing consciousness fast as the wet and the freezing temperature made me shiver violently. Blood seeped through my jacket as the cuts made from impact with the ice opened. My vision became hazy and I gazed up slightly from the snowy ground to see someone running up to me. I reach towards them weakly but I'm so tired that when I try to speak, the words come out as weak cries instead.

I pass out.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING?!"

I stare at the carpet in an attempt to drown out my Mum's ranting. A little while earlier, Finnie had found me unconscious on my balcony, lucky to have not caught hypothermia. How I got there however, was a mystery.

Currently, I was sat in front of the fire with a blanket wrapped round me and my feet in warm water. Finnie was next to me in an almost comforting manner while my Mum showed me just what fresh hell could sound like.

"You could have died! I mean, look at what you were wearing. They weren't even winter clothes and you went out there anyway. Do you even care about your condition? You can't be out in the cold for too long but you seem to think everything will be fine! You're arms are even cut up too! Do you even know how horrible it will be if they scar?"

The carpet was becoming the most interesting thing in this whole house at the moment. I was still shivering slightly and my damp hair clung lightly to my forehead. My arms stung and had been bandaged up from the hands to just over my elbow. What I couldn't get my head around was how I got to my balcony. I...saw someone, I think. They couldn't have taken me back, could they? It's not like I remember what they looked like anyway. But I do remember using my powers and I just hoped they didn't see.

To be honest, the only person I've told about my powers is Finnie. He wouldn't tell, he knew how much I didn't want anyone to know. I remember when I told him, giving him as much of a demonstration as I would allow myself, which consisted of me surrounding my hand in blue flames. His reaction made me laugh as he stared at my hand, mouth open and eyes wide before shouting, "AWESOME!" and jumping about on my bed.

After the lecture was over, I apologised in as much of a sincere tone as I could muster before climbing up the stairs and heading to my room. I wasn't sorry at all.

Finnie didn't follow me this time which I was grateful for since I wanted some time to think things over. I sat on my bed and wrapped the blanket around myself tighter. There was no point doing anything productive tonight since I had been ordered to take the day off school tomorrow. I huffed and walked to my dresser, deciding to dry my hair. I felt goose bumps crawl across my skin and I turned around quickly, too quickly. My head couldn't keep up with motion and I grabbed my dresser for support. Squinting towards the balcony I couldn't help but feel something was watching me. I slowly faced back towards the wall again and began blasting hot air on my damp locks. It was night now and the stars were glistening in the sky. Taking a book from my shelf and the blanket I was previously wearing, I opened my balcony door and stepped out into the crisp cool air.

There was a branch of wood that cast itself above the door, allowing no snow to fall and leaving a dry place for me to sit. I wrapped the blanket around me once more and settled down for a quiet read.

"I see you're okay." A voice said.

Freezing to the spot, I looked around quickly for the owner of the voice. Seeing nothing but trees and snow I realised the voice came from above. Glancing up sheepishly, I saw nothing, but I heard the crunching of snow. Coming from the roof weirdly enough. Deciding that investigation was the best way to go, I ran inside and slipped on some shoes before tying the blanket around me superman style; I was only wearing shorts and a t-shirt afterall.

Jumping on the side of the balcony, I steadied myself before grabbing the edge of the wood piece and hoisting myself up. I grunted from the effort and winced as I scratched my leg on a jagged nail. Finally grabbing the edge of the roof, I pulled myself up so I was half-on and half-off. Wiggling the rest of the way up, I rested on all fours, my breathing ragged from the effort involved from now and earlier. When I looked up though, my mouth hung open in shock and I forgot all about how tired I was.

A smirking boy was stood in front of me, on my roof.

* * *

**Hope you're enjoying it so far? Jack is about to appear so stay tuned...**

**I own nothing except Chris. Kind of a shame.**


	3. The unchanging temperature

**A/N: Yush! I uploaded this one too. I'm really tired though. Good night!**

* * *

Someone was on my roof. A boy was on my roof. _What the hell was he doing on my roof?!_

I assumed he was older than me since his voice was deeper than Danny's and some other guys in our class. But it still held what I could only describe as impish mischief to it. After re-attaching my brain with my mouth, I got up, using the chimney for balance. The boy continued to look at me but confusion crossed his face. I could only stare. He wore a blue hoodie that seemed to be threaded with frost, same with his tattered brown pants which had brown straps wrapped around the bottom and ended above his ankles. His hair was snow white and shaggy giving him a carefree look. He was really pale too. I then noticed that he was carrying a stick that resembled a shepherd's hook and was also covered in frost.

His blue eyes were focused on me the entire time and I looked down, jumping back wide eyed when I saw he was barefoot. He moved from side to side and I followed his movements exactly, not wanting to leave myself open.

"Can she see me?" He asked himself quietly, and I shifted uncomfortably from the cold, and possibly because I was pretty scared.

"She can see y-you. She also w-wants to know why you're on h-her roof?" I said, covering myself with the blanket to stop my teeth chattering.

_He's insane. I really should get away._

That was what I told myself, but my limbs didn't want to comply and I was stuck to the spot. After a moment his face lit up, he grinned widely and laughed before rushing up to me. I stumbled back a bit and stood behind the chimney in an attempt to protect myself.

"You can see me! How old are you?!" He almost knocked me over in his enlightened mood.

The weirdo seemed to be really excited, and he broke the personal space barrier again.

I started to get more uncomfortable as he came closer. He seemed to take notice of this, and he stopped and stood back a little.

"Fifteen, I'm fifteen. Now me. Who are you and why are you on my roof?" I exclaimed as I leaned into a slight defensive position.

Couldn't help it. My body sensed danger.

He turned around and walked a few paces, his stick resting over both shoulders behind his head.

"I'm the one who brought you back here, my name's..." He paused and turned but not facing me fully, looking at me curiously for my reaction. "Jack Frost."

I must have looked real shocked because he smirked at me.

Jack Frost? Like the myth?

The one who had control over winter weather? No way was he Jack Frost. That was just insane.

I slid down and sat while leaning back against the chimney. I was so confused. Bringing my hands up to face, I let a small smile dance on my lips as my brain fried and caused everything to simplify. Go with it, was what my head said to me. I recalled something small from my past once again, it was gone as fast as it came though and I focused my eyes on Jack as it seemed like the appropriate thing to do right now.

"So you're really him? You're not playing a joke on me are you?" I said leaning towards him slightly, but still keeping a good amount of space between us.

"No, I'm not. It's really me." He said smiling and plopping down next to me. I smiled back but then pressed a finger to my mouth in deep thought.

"Don't worry; I won't make you do any demonstrations." I said thoughtfully as not to annoy him by acting like a critic.

Although, I would've liked a bit of a show, my numb fingers were protesting.

He chuckled and twirled his stick around, a bit of frost began covering the chimney when the stick made contact. I stared at it and then at the stick, twig thing.

"What's with the stick?" My child like curiosity talking for me apparently.

"A stick?! This," He held it up, "is a magic staff!" Appearing proud of himself. I rolled my eyes playfully and he leaned over to me.

Flinching back from being so close again, for some reason I relaxed and allowed myself to sit upright with my legs to my chest. He must have been the one that laughed earlier when I threw that snowball. I looked up at him, deciding that he was cute. Even more so than Danny.

The cold was affecting me now and I tried to stop the blanket from falling off me. Jack stared at my arms and then looked towards my thigh with a worried expression.

"You're bleeding."

His voice seemed concerned so I couldn't help but pay attention to his remark.

I looked down to find the scratch from earlier was indeed bleeding. Not paying much attention to it, I looked over to Jack sheepishly. I was never great at showing gratitude.

"Thank you for saving me. I would of died of hypothermia if you hadn't have brought me back." I said while pulling my hair quite harshly, causing it to stick up even more. A light blush spread on my face.

_Why am I so socially awkward? Damn it brain!_

He raised an eyebrow grinned. Then his face recoiled into confusion once more. I cringed. I had a good guess of what he was going to ask next.

"How did you do...what you did do to get out of the ice?" Jack asked, laying his staff over his lap.

A frown puckered my lips and I contemplated my options before deciding that there was no point hiding.

Sighing and stretching out my palm. My brow creased in concentration and a blue flame engulfed my hand. Jack jumped back a bit in surprise but then leaned forward to see the flames better.

"I don't know, but it always happens whenever I'm in danger. It's been like this for months. Even my wounds heal up quicker. My arms will be fine in a day or two and my thigh will heal in a few hours." I said, never taking my eyes off the flames before mumbling, "They're never hot, the flames never heat up." There was a slight sadness to my voice as I said that and I cleared my throat, letting the flames die down.

Jack had a mixture of excitement and bewilderment on his face, and I realised that maybe I shouldn't have said all that. I fumbled about, bringing the blanket up to cover my face. I wasn't blushing this time but I was embarrassed and I tugged on my hair trying to distract myself.

"What's your name?" I heard him ask softly.

I glanced up slowly and met his icy blue eyes before replying. "Chris, Chris Goldbeck."

* * *

**I think I died a few times writing this. I hope I wrote Jack okay. I should really stop worrying -.-'. **

**I own nothing except Chris.**


	4. Hot chocolate and bear hats

**A/N: I'm really surprised at the response to the story. Didn't think I'd get so many views! ^^'**

**One relief is that most of my exams are over for now. Still have one or two left though...and coursework *sighs*. Sorry! Enjoy~**

* * *

I awoke the next morning, freezing.

Sitting up, I rubbed my face and ran a hand through my bedhead.

Jack had left shortly after our talk last night, but not before dropping me off on my balcony. He had insisted that it was safer to carry me down rather than risk me falling.

I hated anyone touching me other than Finnie, Danny and Mum so I could only grit my teeth and nod politely before he gently placed a hand under my legs and supported my back with the other. For once though, I didn't feel repulsed or scared. A bit uncomfortable though as I'm not used to people carrying me.

How he did this while holding his staff, I don't know. Jack stared at me for a minute before saying his farewells and flying away. I could only stand there, gaping before chuckling and heading inside.

Glancing back down to my bed, I saw a hat. It was brown and had bear ears on it with pink attached to resemble the inner ear. There were two buttons for eyes and a '3' on its side to show the mouth. It was adorable. I picked it up and grinned before getting up and removing the bandages from my arms. As expected the cuts were now faint pink lines and would disappear soon. The cut on my thigh now gone as well.

I sighed and tugged at my hair before redressing my arms so as not to startle Mum with my magic healing.

Trudging downstairs, I saw a note on the kitchen table. I picked it up and read aloud:

_Your school is closed today so you got lucky. Gone to visit Dave's Mum and Dad with Finnie. If you're feeling up to it, could you go get us some milk? I know you'll definitely want a hot chocolate today. Money and keys near the door. We'll be back around 7:00pm?_

_Love you.x_

_P.S Hope you like the hat Chris!xxxxxxxx_

The p.s was written by Finnie and I laughed slightly at the oversized kisses he'd scrawled. I wasn't feeling up to breakfast and instead took a shower and got dressed. Pulling on white woollen tights and a black skirt, I reached for my grey checked jacket and new hat. I jogged downstairs, grabbing the money and keys before putting on my shoes. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and stepped outside, locking the door as quick as possible.

Leaving an invalid to buy their groceries. The shame.

Deciding that my hot chocolate wasn't going to make itself, I pushed on and walked quickly enough to be jogging down the street.

Let's see, it would take me ten minutes to get to the store and I could warm my hands on their hot food counter. As I was relishing in that thought though, a snowball hit me dead on in the face and I cried out. Cupping my throbbing cheek gingerly, I looked over at the kids playing in the snow. A little girl walked over to me nervously, she looked around 10 years old. Her cheeks and nose were red and her short brown hair was covered in snow.

"I-I'm sorry I hit you, I didn't mean it! I was just trying to hit Tom!" The last part came out in a squeak and my face went from being annoyed to understanding.

She looked like she was near tears so I quickly grinned and said, "No worries, I'm fine! That's one good throw you got there. All you need to do is work on your aim a bit more." My voice softened at the last part and I gave her a reassuring smile.

It must have worked because she giggled and ran off, presumably to almost maim another unsuspecting victim. I laughed quietly and continued on my way. That girl, she reminded me of someone.

I was near the fountain now, and I stared at myself from the thin layer of ice. My eyes glossed over and I thought about that girl. I muttered silently before my mouth formed around four words.

"I didn't mean it..."

* * *

_"Sis, are we really gonna travel to the North Pole?" The younger girl said excitedly._

_The older one looked over from the map and stood back with her hands on her hips, smiling widely._

_"Just you wait, once we're outta here, we're gonna pay Santa a visit!"_

* * *

I cried out and grunted in pain, clutching my head as the pain began to fade. Falling to my knees and hunching over, my eyes were wide with shock as I tried to figure out what was going on.

"Chris?" I looked up to see non-other than Jack Frost staring at me. A look of amusement on his face.

I quickly scrambled onto my feet and gave him a lopsided grin.

_If there is a God, please make sure he didn't see that._

"Hey Jack. What're you doing here?" I asked in a vain attempt to change the subject. He seemed to take the bait and looked down the street to where the kids were playing.

"Just playing around with the kids. I am the Guardian of fun after all." He huffed proudly and I made a mental note to ask him about that 'Guardian' remark later.

I heard a distinct laugh in the distance and turned my head to see Danny walking down the street. My face lit up a bit and I was about to shout out before I heard another laugh. Jess bounded up next to him in all her blonde glory. I groaned and rolled my eyes. Jack followed my line of vision.

"You know them?" He asked.

"Sure do. My best friend Danny and his prissy little girlfriend, Jess." I waved my hand and then started heading towards the forest. Not wanting to be seen by the lovebirds. Turning, I noticed Jack following me.

"Don't wanna talk to them I'm guessing." He said while slowing down to my pace.

I looked at him before sighing, "Not when he promises to take you ice skating and then breaks that promise to hang out with his girlfriend" I blink furiously to get rid of the cluster of small tears pricking at my eyes.

I guess Danny's ignorance was affecting me more than I first thought.

Jack noticed my eyes reddening slightly and frowned. After a few moments he grinned and turned to me.

"Why don't I just take you instead?"

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review and what-not! **

**I own nothing except Chris.**


	5. Fear of contact and fluffy Gorilla's

**A/N: Sorry I didn't upload yesterday! I went to see the Woman In Black play with my class. It was terrifying! Anyhoo, enjoy~**

* * *

_How did I end up doing this?_

I was stood on the same pond I had fallen into previously. Although this time Jack had made sure there was no chance the ice would break.

Granted, I had to rush back and grab my skates since there wasn't much chance of me skating in my normal shoes.

Jack was stood next to me, attempting to stifle a laugh as I wobbled and hesitantly moved forward. It was safe to say that I wasn't the best at this as I slipped and leaned dangerously to the side. Jack made a move to steady me but I jolted out the way, fear on my face eminent.

"What's wrong?" He looked dumbfounded and dropped his outstretched hand slowly.

I straightened up and gave him an apologetic glance. He didn't know after all.

"Sorry, I just don't like people touching me that's all. That's why I said I'd climb down the roof last night but you insisted so..." I scratched my nose and looked to my feet awkwardly.

I heard a chuckle and looked up. Jack was laughing? My cheeks flushed red from anger and embarrassment; I glared at Jack, furious that he would laugh at me. He glanced at my expression and raised his eyebrows before grinning and extending a hand towards me.

"So that's why you were all stiff when I picked you up. You should have told me. There's nothing to be scared about so just take my hand and we'll start skating. Okay?" He looked pretty hopeful as he said that and I felt my guard drop a little.

Shyly, I put my hand in his. His hand was freezing but it wasn't the cold that was making me shake for once.

Jack smirked and pulled me gently so I was now gliding slightly across the ice. I took a deep breath and let myself be guided along. Steadily, I started to move my feet and soon I was going at a steady pace, Jack clutching onto my hand the whole time. He looked at me and grinned before letting go suddenly, leaving me to fend for myself. I felt the cold beginning to attack my hands but even so I began smiling as the exhilaration made me giddy. I laughed and sped up a bit when I saw Jack watching me, amused.

Just when all was going well, a snowball hit my back. I stopped, albeit clumsily and whipped around to see Jack staring intently at me, only conveying a picture of innocence. I raised an eyebrow, expecting an apology.

Nothing.

_Alright then._

I turned and bent down, pretending to fix my lace. Seeing Jack turn to the side to observe a small bird that had landed on his staff I quickly made my move.

The snowball hit him on the side of the head and he stumbled back surprised and full of disbelief. In turn, I gave him the same feigned innocence. Even going so far as knitting my fingers together and swaying side to side - just like Finnie does when he knows he's done something bad.

He smiled widely. "Oh, it's on now!" He grabbed a handful of the snow beneath him.

* * *

I'm not sure how long the fight lasted but we were covered in snow by the end of it. We both lay out on the ground, staring at the darkening sky. Stars were just beginning to make their appearance next to the now visible moon. The cold was hitting me like a brick and I sat up shivering before shifting my gaze over to Jack, who in turn was looking at me.

His eyes ran over my arms and he sat up. My hands were bright red, the tips turning blue and my bandages were soaked through.

_Man, this is gonna hurt later._

"You look pretty cold. It's getting late so maybe I should get you home." Jack stood, brushing the remaining snow off of himself.

"Sounds good." I replied, standing up before he offered to help. I was a little worried about being in the cold for much longer. Everything was pretty much numb.

Jack saw my expression and leaned against his staff, "Last night I kinda overheard your Mum yelling about some kind of 'condition' while I was on the roof. What was that about?" He said and laughed a little when he saw my accusing well-aren't-you-just-the-stalker? look.

I tugged on my hair and gave him an awkward smirk. "Erm, I have this medical condition which means I'm really sensitive when it comes to the cold. Can't be out in it too long. Gotta wrap up. It really sucks."

Jack's brow furrowed in confusion, probably stemming from the fact I had just spent all day in said cold. I daringly took a step closer.

"It's not often I get to play in the snow so y'know, thank you. Really." I was grateful. After all, today had been pretty awesome.

He processed this rather slowly and didn't respond for a minute or so. I gave out a laugh as his face lit up as bright as a Christmas tree.

Then we made our way home, I glanced at my watch. 16:07 pm. Placing my keys in the door rather impatiently, I turned to face Jack.

"Well, …..would you like to come in for a bit?" I said glancing to the side, rubbing my hands together and scuffing my shoes on the doormat. I wondered whether or not it could be considered normal to invite a winter spirit into your home. Yeah, probably not.

He smirked. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty much. You're already stalking me so I see no reason as to why you shouldn't know the inside of my house." My face serious the whole time, trying not to grin as and annoyed look passed over his features.

"I'm not stalking you." He said, matching my facial expression.

"Sure, fine, whatever." I kicked the door open behind me while still facing Jack and added, "Mon frère, ma mere and Dave are all out so you can mess about as much as you'd like as long as I don't suffer the consequences later on down the road." Stepping inside with a twirl, I gestured him to follow.

He nodded and the irritated look on his face melted as he positioned himself on the arm of the sofa.

Heading straight for the matches without even removing my jacket and hat, I began lighting the fire. I was freezing and my body complained at the excessive movement.

While the fire was starting up I saw my phone flash on the counter next to where Jack was sitting. There was a message from Mum.

**To: Chris**  
**From: Mum**_  
_**Message: **_We're snowed in and can't come home until tomorrow. I'm sorry. Make sure you have something to eat. Love you.x_

"You have got to be kidding me." My tone low and slightly aggravated.

I looked at Jack and raised an eyebrow. Well, this should be interesting.

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You mean to tell me that this 'Guardian' thing you're involved in means you have to protect the children of the world?" A nod. "And it involves Santa, or 'North' as you call him, the Easter bunny, Sandman and the Tooth fairy?!" Another nod.

I was laying in front of the fire while Jack sat on the sofa. After taking it up on myself to review that mental note I took, I had no idea that this was what it was. I had removed my hat and my hair was falling onto my face messily. Though I paid no attention to it as I was too busy taking in all this mumbo jumbo.

Jack was clearly enjoying my more than confused state.

"You're probably the oldest person I've met who still believes in us." He stated, chuckling and leaning against his staff.

I had to laugh. "I feel so special. To think that while most teens go out with friends I'm sitting at home wondering whether Santa got my letter this year." I said, clutching a hand to my heart in mock happiness.

"I'll have to ask next time I visit. Or would you rather ask him yourself?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe not. I'll save myself the embarras-" Hearing a slight muffled noise, I looked over to the window, my eyes meeting a huge fluffy Gorilla.

"CHRIST!" Shooting up from the floor with Jack mimicking me, I jumped back and pointed a finger at the window. "Jack, what the hells that?"

He glanced and only laughed before opening the door, letting the fluffy Gorilla inside.

"Chris, Yeti. Yeti, Chris." He said, gesturing back and forth between us.

I moved back and crouched a bit. That thing was not coming near me. The Yeti made some odd sound and more seemed to emerge from the bushes outside. Jack glanced at me.

"Relax, they're with North. Not gonna hurt us." I seemed to ease a bit at that.

One of the Yeti's was holding a red sack and a globe. They gestured to Jack and he flinched back.

"No. No way am I doing that again! If you want me to go, I'll fly there. Just don't-" He didn't manage to finish; one of them grabbed him and shoved him rather harshly into the sack. He was shouting but I couldn't make it out.

I felt a tug on my jacket hood and I was hoisted into the air by one of them. I struggled in terror as they neared the sack. The Yeti looked at me for a moment; then shrugged.

"NO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" I tried kicking them but it had no effect and I was thrust into the sack with Jack. My breathing coming in short quick gasps. I felt Jack shift near me.

"Chris?! Why're you in here?!" Jacks' voice now lined with anxious concern.

Next thing I knew, we were thrown.

I shut my eyes and screamed.

* * *

**Suspense! Dun dun duuuuuuuunnnnnn...yeah -.-'. **

**Hope you liked it!**

**I own nothing except Chris.**


	6. An embrace of blame

**How come my exam week is more like an exam term? 6 weeks of these bloody tests. Sorry. Hehe I'm sure a lot of you have it worse. Enjoy chapter 6!**

* * *

We landed with a hard thump and I found myself underneath Jack. The lack of space combined with the rough ride had me near enough crazy, and I focused on my breathing; it was the only way to stop myself screaming.

Jack groaned from the impact, then noticing how terrified I was, I whimpered lightly as he moved into the left over space the sack provided. He put his hands out in front of him, attempting to keep me calm.

"Sorry! Don't freak out, just stay here and I'll get you in a minute." He whispered anxiously.

My lips pressed tightly into a thin line and I nodded, giving him my approval.

Jack climbed out the sack and I tried to steady my breathing.

It was alright. He's wasn't going to hurt me as far as I knew. I heard a hushed argument and what I could make out as Jack saying something along the lines of, "She can see us!"

I wasn't concentrating on that though; I began counting how long it took before I was able to get out.

I got to forty three before the sack twitched, Jack's face peering in through the opening. He seemed a little relieved as he took in the fact that I was calmer now. While keeping the sack open he motioned for me to come forward and I hesitantly crawled out, worry contorting my face the whole time. What I saw though, it was like something out of a fantasy book.

My eyes met with a huge man with tattoos on either arm. He looked old and his eye's crinkled in what I could only describe as fascination. To the left of him was a...rabbit? Also rather large and staring at me in the same way. My ears perked up at a faint humming noise, causing me to look up and find a bird lady with beautifully coloured feathers covering almost her entire body. She smiled at me and I noticed the sound was most likely her wings beating rapidly. I then glanced down and saw a small man, completely gold. He reminded me of a beach, but a more luxurious one.

The place we were standing in was huge and looked very traditional and homely. Though that wasn't the feeling I was getting right now. Stepping back and darting my head back and forth between all of them, I looked around for Jack, who at this moment was standing to my right, gazing at me intently. The old guy then raised both arms and smiled.

"Welcome child, are you alright? Forgive me, I did not instruct the Yeti's to bring you here." He said in a thick Russian accent before glancing at the Yeti's, then back to me. He reaching out his hand.

"I am North, what is your name child?"

I grabbed the hem of my skirt and looked at his hand. It was huge and there was no way in hell I was gonna shake it. Even if it was him just being polite. From the corner of my eye I think I see Jack shaking his head at North, causing him to drop his hand.

"Chris Goldbeck. It's nice to meet you, erm, North." I said; a way of apologising for not returning his gesture.

So, these were the Guardians? I had always imagined they'd look different. All of them except the bunny dude seemed to smile at me as if I was some form of amazing discovery. Which may have been true considering that I was apparently able to see them despite my age.

But I was just playing with Jack's words on that one.

"How old are you?" The bunny asked in an Australian accent, stepping forward from where he was leaning against the wall.

Were all these people foreign?

"I'm fifteen."

I was getting annoyed. After all, what was _with_ these guys and my age?

The bunny was apparently astounded by this. "If you're that old then how can you still see us?"

Okay, I was really getting pissy now. They were making me feel ancient.

I simply replied with a shrug seeing as I had no clue myself. Trying my best to keep away from the Yetis, I stuck close to the sack, my hands still gripping my skirt in a comforting way. North clapped his hands, causing me to jump, and smiled brightly.

"Introductions." He began to gesture towards everyone. "Here we have the Easter bunny, Sandman, Tooth fairy and you already know Jack."

Before I could even reply with a _'Nice to meet you.' _or a_ 'Give me a moment while I try and take in the fact I've just travelled through a magic portal thing_ _and met magic people with funny accents.'_ I was rushed at by the Tooth fairy.

This caused me to stumble back in panic and I hit a desk behind me. Jack moved a bit closer, seeing my obvious discomfort.

"Hello Chris." She said rather brightly and I followed her movements nervously in case she came nearer. "It's great to meet someone older who still believes in us. You can call me Tooth. Open up, let's see your teeth."

That was the last straw.

I dived out of the way, my breathing quickening rapidly. I wrapped my hands around myself and snapped my head towards Jack.

He rubbed the back of his head. "She did the same to me..." was all he said, and I gave him a blank stare in return.

I didn't know what to do; I faced the Tooth fairy and mumbled, "I'm sorry but could you not do that? I don't like it."

I was afraid she would get offended but instead she nodded in understanding and smiled. In turn I grinned and relaxed again. Jack then turned towards North and the others.

"So, why did you bring me here?" He asked casually, pacing about the room.

North sighed and I perked up in interest. Well it's not like you get to see something like this every day.

"Jack, we have trouble. Last night, Sandy…. he saw black shadows. They covered the children's homes and stopped the dream sand from working." His voice was low but still had a sense of urgency to it.

Jack stiffened in agitation. I on the other hand, didn't have a clue what was going on and felt rather dumb because of it. Almost like when you try your hardest to understand what your teacher is saying only to be shot down by the complicated rush of words; eventually needing a lie down.

Tooth flew closer, leaving me standing near the desk.

"Is Pitch back?" She asked and looked at each of them.

The bunny lurched off the wall. "There's no way Pitch can come back after we took care of him!" He said defensively.

"We don't know for sure." North reasoned.

They continued to debate a bit and I was starting to enjoy staring at my feet; I was unable to put on shoes before the Yeti's grabbed me. I couldn't help but seem like an outcast.

Feeling a presence next to me I turned. The Sandman was floating there with what I assumed was a reassuring smile on his face. Instead of speaking, a question mark appeared above his head. I raised my eyebrows at the odd gesture. He tried again. This time he pointed at me and then to my hands.

I had taken off my soaked bandages previously so you could see the cuts (now faint pink lines) covering my hands.

"Oh, OH! I hurt my hands on some ice last week. I'm fine." I made sure to add 'last week' instead of 'yesterday' as not to arouse suspicions about how fast I could heal.

He went to grab my hand to take a closer peek and I pulled back.

He paused.

It looked like he was in thought for a moment before two hands touching with a cross going through them appeared above his head. I nodded.

_Finally, someone who gets it._

"Where's Sandy?" I heard North bellow, and we swerved towards the mini fight that was currently brewing.

I cleared my throat. "We were just talking."

Jack faced me. "Chris, have you been having any nightmares lately?"

_Hm. Random._

Blinking a few times, I recalled that nightmare I'd had yesterday.

_Should I tell them?_

I opened my mouth to answer but I froze. Something moved behind me ever so slightly. It felt as if someone was embracing me. But this didn't feel like a normal hug. One that makes you feel wanted, safe and special. It was almost, choking. As if I had been put into a cold vice.

"What's wrong?" Tooth asked, her worried expression matching everyone else's, including mine.

I looked at Sandy. Why didn't he see it? There was something there. I could feel it. The pressure tightened and I lost my breath. It winded around my torso and legs in a way that made me feel physically sick. A cold sweat broke out on my forehead and my eyes cried out at the others for help; my voice unable to do so.

They still didn't see it.

Before I turned to face it, a whisper no louder than a breath caused my hairs to stand up on edge.

_"It's all your fault..."_

That was it.

My body sprang forward, breaking the spell and I turned around, crouching down. My hands and feet burst into blue flames. Hair reddening at the ends, my pupils whitened. Everything I didn't want to happen did at that exact moment and a guarded look covered over my face. It was all silent for a moment before I heard a voice.

"Chris?" I wheeled around, still on high alert, only to see Jack and the others staring at me in shock. I noticed the bunny had also taken up a defensive stance.

Realising what I'd just done, I stepped back slowly, my appearance changing back to normal.

_Oh God._

* * *

**There will be a new character in the next chapter ^^. She is the OC of my friend. Can't wait to introduce her.**

**I own nothing except Chris.**


	7. My cold flaming heart

**Woop! It's up. Blegh...I feel pretty crappy today. So I decided that I would update this seeing as I had the day off school today. Oh! I told you there would be a new character introduced this chapter. Sorry, I meant to say that they would appear in a few chapters. Not just yet. My mistake. Enjoy~**

* * *

I don't know where I ran to but I just wanted to get away.

After I snapped out of the momentary lapse in control the burning gazes of the others only served as a reminder of my mistake. What had I done? I welled up with tears; I felt nothing but regret and stupidity.

Jack slowly made his way towards me, hand outstretched. He was saying something in a soft tone but I couldn't bring myself to listen. I ran my hands through my hair, grabbing chunks and pulling harshly. My eyes looking everywhere except at the others. I couldn't take it; I turned and ran.

I tore through a large room full of yetis making toys, narrowly avoiding many of them. For a moment I wanted to stop and take in the wonderful and busy sight but the fact that I was attempting a getaway kinda made it difficult.

I hear someone yell my name and I take a left, running into a vacant room. It appears to be some form of guest room; I made my way over to the foot of the bed, sitting on the floor and drawing my knees to my chest before burying my head in my folded arms. A tear rolled down my cheek and I let out a shaky sob.

It's pathetic, but it feels like all that hard work I put into keeping my powers a secret had just dissipated in mere moments.

I feel a cold air surround my feet but I can't bring myself to look up at the person next to me. It was silent for a minute; then I heard a familiar male voice speak.

"What happened back there?" Jacks voice echoed through the room.

"...Didn't you see it? There was something grabbing me. It spoke…" The last part came out shakily and I struggled to hold back another sob.

"Chris, we didn't see anything. All we saw was you using those powers of yours." He paused before adding quietly, "What did it say?"

I turned my head slightly so I could look at him. Jack was also sitting, with one knee up, his staff resting on the foot of the bed. He sat a small distance away from me which put me at ease a bit, he stared at me and I smiled slightly.

"It said 'It's your fault.'."

His brows furrowed at this and he shifted slightly. Those words were chilling and I wasn't anywhere near figuring out what they meant.

I wanted to forget.

Along with that though, something else cropped into my mind; I decided to end the sombre mood and lifted my head abruptly, wiping my eyes in the process.

"Hey," I said in a normal tone, causing Jack to face me again. "could you guys maybe help me out?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Help you?"

"Yeah. I wanna be able to control my powers, because it seems that right now they just come out when I'm in danger." I reasoned. Then I remembered what Jack said before.

"Also, to answer your question, I have been having a nightmare lately. Though, it feels more real. There are always two girls in it. I-I think their sisters..." I trailed off, my voice quieter at each word.

Jack was silent. Confused I guess. I laughed as he pouted, almost as if the excessive information was too much him.

"So then," I stood up and dusted of my skirt, rocking back and forth on my heels. "You gonna help me or not? Best to do things one at a time. I'm not really that good of a multi task person."

The depressing mood was getting on my nerves and I simply wanted to forget what had happened. I could deal with it later. Jack seemed to have a change in mood too; he stood up and smirked.

"Sure we'll help, but to do that I'm afraid were gonna have to confront that fear of yours." His smirk turned sly.

I was anxious for a moment; this fear was what is stopping me from being in control. If I was going do this, then I needed a starting point; this seemed to be the best one.

Stuffing my hands into my pockets I looked at Jack. I was determined and my face portrayed exactly that.

I shrugged. "I warn you, it's gonna take some time...but I did manage to get used to Danny. I had too, considering he's the touchy feely type." I chuckled and held my hand out slowly.

"Okay Jack, this is the starting point. Once you shake my hand, it all begins, and I promise not to chicken out." Excitement filled me as pictured the new goal I had ahead of me.

Jack moved his gaze to my hand and grinned. He took it gently and we shook. I felt a pang of nerves hit me from the contact, but I quickly got rid of it. I was going to do this.

He smiled and leaned forward. "I'm gonna hold you to that."

* * *

"You getting anything?"

I glanced over at Jack and let the flames surrounding my hands die down. After our talk, me and Jack made our way back to the other Guardians where I briefly explained my situation. They agreed to help me and I was directed by North to his office, where he told me he had to go and retrieve a book which may hold some use to me.

To keep myself busy I sat cross legged on the floor and tried to see if there was anything I could do to heat my flames up. After about 5 minutes, a bored looking had Jack wandered in and sat down on the desk.

"Not really. No matter what I try, they just don't get any hotter. Besides, how come you're so concerned? Isn't heat unbearable for you?" I asked, looking for any sort of distraction from my failed attempts at flame heating.

"It's not unbearable, just uncomfortable." He was smirking and I copied his expression.

"Well, it's good to know you won't melt in the Sahara." I said, giving him a thumbs up.

Before he could reply North burst through the doors with a joyful look on his face and a rather heavy looking book under his arm. He dropped the book on the corner of the desk next to Jack so as not to disturb the ice sculpture that was half done, which was also sitting on the desk. Just looking at that mass of paper was giving me a migraine.

North's eyes switched from me to the book repeatedly and he laughed before swinging it open and causing a few papers to flutter.

"I knew I'd find something. Chris, come see." He continued laughing and I was beginning to wonder whether being jolly really covered this amount of cheerfulness.

Me and Jack both looked at the page and I could hear the others gathering behind us. The book itself was old and the pages were discoloured and worn. I looked to the illustration and saw a small figure fighting what seemed to be darks orbs. I then read the title of the page aloud.

_"'Immortal_ _Child'_?" The confusion evident in my voice as I glanced at North for a translation.

"Yes! An Immortal Child! That is what you are." His voice was full of wonder as he pointed a finger at me. "You heal quickly, you have blue flames, and you can see us!"

I shifted to get a better look. Deciding that for everyone's benefit I would become the narrator.

_"'Once every five hundred years, the moon blesses a pregnant female, and a child of great power is born. They are able to harness and control the flames of light and protection. If they choose to, when the child reaches the age of eighteen he or she will be given a choice to decide whether they should become an immortal and fight alongside the Guardians when needs be.'"_

My tone was getting more breathless as time went on and I stared at the page wide eyed.

North threw his hands in the air. "You see?! Chris, you are next Immortal Child." he said with a bright smile.

Bunny stepped forward. "How come we've never heard of this until now?" His voice was demanding and North stood up, rubbing his beard.

"Because Bunny, up until now the Immortal Children have all denied immortality."

I found my voice again and stepped into the conversation. "What do you mean 'up until now'?" I enquired, a looked of annoyance and curiosity on my face.

"Child, don't you wish to fight alongside us? We will teach you many things!" He exclaimed.

I saw Tooth and Sandy smile at me and I looked to my side to where Jack was standing. His expression though, I couldn't quite make it out. There was hope, sadness and nonchalance all mixed in there. I rubbed my head and looked at North giving him a crooked grin in an attempt to not get myself all panicky.

"I've still got three years left. Could I just have some time to think? This is a big thing after all and I'd like to be sure first and y'know...get some control over this flame stuff." I said it so casually and yet it felt as though someone had released a butterfly nest into my stomach.

This was not what I was expecting and I certainly didn't like all this pressure being poured onto my shoulders. My hands were shaking slightly and I tried to steady myself.

North nodded. "Of course you can. It is after all, a big decision. Take your time." and with that he ushered everyone out of the room.

I could only stand there speechless. Why me of all people? I wasn't anything special and yet now look where I was.

Sitting down, I resumed my crossed legged position like before and resumed trying to heat my flames up.

Though I knew from now on that this wasn't going to cut it.

In three years, just three years. I was going to have to decide something which would change me forever.

* * *

**There you go! So Chris isn't a Guardian! She's more of a helper. I didn't want her to just become a Guardian as I wanted it to be more complex than that. Besides, 'Immortal Child' just sounds really cool to me!**

**Please Review!**

**I don't own anything except Chris.**


	8. Am I forgiven?

**Yush! Considering I'm sick, I'm quite proud with myself for managing 2 chapters! I had trouble writing this and the previous chapter -.-'. Don't know why. I really love writing nightmares for some strange reason. Oh well. Enjoy~**

* * *

_I'm in a house now._

_It looks like I'm in the same house as before; it has the exact decor._

_Right now, I'm standing in a room, the sunlight edging its way through the dull curtains. The room is barren and I felt as if it could almost pass as a prison cell._

_A noise echoes through the open door and I hear a something slam, shouting and crashes soon following._

_The same older girl from previously runs into the room and locks the door. She scampers onto the bed drawing her knees to her chest; placing her hands over her ears._

_I move closer and notice there is a distinct red mark forming on her right cheek. She begins crying, her eyes full of disgust and fear._

_Unlike before, she is wearing a uniform. Skirt, blazer and a bow wrapped neatly around her shirt collar. Her hair is dishevelled and she whimpers softly. My head rises sharply as a loud bang hits the door. It shakes from the impact and the girl jumps._

_A man's voice is heard._

_"OPEN UP! I know you're 'iding money. Gonna leave me?! Selfish brat!" The voice is slurred as if the owner was drunk._

_The girl rises from her bed and grabs a small wooden box from her dresser. Juggling it between her hands for a moment, she bends down and raises one of the floorboards, slowly placing the box inside the hole._

_It seems like the man is now throwing his whole weight against the door and the hinges creak. The door seems thick and sturdy but not enough to hold the power being rammed into it._

_"You've got to get out! He's not gonna stop!" I say frantically, bending down to her level._

_I knew she couldn't hear me though. Before we both could act, the door burst open_.

* * *

I awoke to my Mum's knocking and I rolled off my bed, hitting the cold floor with my back.

Coughing, I turned over and began crawling (and partly dragging) my way to the door, unlocking it and allowing Mum to push it open.

"What?" I asked, still dazed from the impact and sudden light hitting my eyes through the bright hallway.

Raising an eyebrow, she laughs. "Just wanted to check you were up. The snows melted enough for you to go to school again. Your cuts are healed almost healed too, you lucky child." Reaching out, she messes my hair up before swanning away in all her pyjama-clad glory.

Grunting, I made an effort to stand up and get dressed.

My cuts had gone completely but I had still kept the bandages on for obvious reasons.

It had been two days since I had visited the North Pole and I wasn't any less confused. North had told me that I should come on my next free day in order to study my powers further. Although I had to inform them that free time was something I didn't have as most of it was spent looking after Finnie.

So, a solution was created.

Simply bring Finnie with me.

I had thoroughly enjoyed telling Finnie everything and watched as his mouth formed a perfect 'o'. Though I was subdued to his constant list of questions of _"What's_ _Santa look like?", "Is the Tooth fairy really pretty?"_ and my personal favourite, _"Did you get to help Santa with the toys?"_

I was due to look after Finnie tonight and Mum and Dave would not return until late the next day, which was a Saturday. This meant we would both be paying the Guardians a visit sometime tonight, but I didn't get any specifics time wise.

Making my way downstairs, I saw Finnie practically bouncing on his heels from excitement and I gave him a wink. In turn, he gave a huge smile.

I grabbed a breakfast bar from the cupboard and faced my Mum. Dave was reading the paper, a fresh coffee set down next to him. He glanced up and seemed to straighten a bit when Mum gave him a quick elbow in the shoulder.

"Good morning." He said curtly.

"Mornin'."

Finishing my breakfast. I swivelled and walked to the front door. Stopping to give Finnie a quick hug and whispering in his ear, "Remember, don't say anything to your friends."

He nodded furiously and I grinned, calling out behind me a, "Have a good time!" before leaving.

I must say, the day went rather slowly. Danny spent most of the school day chatting with me about anything and everything. Obviously feeling guilty about not taking me ice skating. He would glance at my arms apologetically from time to time which made me feel glad.

Glad that he cared.

The teachers words seemed to drone on endlessly and I tapped my pencil repeatedly in frustration.

When the last bell rang I couldn't help jumping up from my chair and breathe a sigh of relief.

"Someone wants to leave quickly." I heard Danny state beside me; he was stuffing some books into his bag and giving me a smile.

"Today has been boring as hell. I want to get outta here as fast as possible and pick up Finnie." I whined, stuffing my hands into some furry mittens and pulling my hat on.

Danny rummaged into his bag. "Ah Finnie, I must visit and see the little guy sometime." He pulled a long red patterned scarf out and stepped towards me, wrapping the scarf around my neck and adjusting it so it was even. I twitched a bit and took a small step back.

"Eh?" Was all I said, giving him a frown.

"Parting gift. This way I hope you'll forgive me for the other day." He was acting like a child would when they didn't wish to be shouted at.

The scarf was bright red with the ends sporting little pom poms. The centre was woven with a detailed pattern of darker red and it became more pronounced as it reached the end of the scarf. I pouted and then let a silly smile spread across my face. He was an idiot, but made up for it with his sweet antics.

"You're forgiven. Thanks for this." I patted his pink cheek. "I'll see you later." I said with a salute and I left the classroom.

When I picked up Finnie we both ran home.

Well, I may have thrown him over my shoulder half way there so I could go faster. As soon as we got home, we changed. Finnie burst into my room wearing a rucksack on his back that seemed filled enough to burst.

"What the-? Do you think we're having a sleepover or something?" I teased as he glared at me.

I heard a tap on my balcony door and I turned to see Jack stood there, signalling for me to open it up.

"Yo!" I greeted, hearing Finnie yell Jack's name and run up to him.

"Hey." He grinned; his blue eyes shifted around the room and then to the both of us. "You ready?"

Jack pulled one of those globe things from his hoodie pocket. He caught me staring and chuckled.

"I can't fly you both there so I borrowed this. Don't worry, there's no sack this time." He laughed louder seeing me tense up at the memory of that stupid sack.

Finnie grabbed hold of my leg as Jack threw the globe against my wall, creating the portal. I could feel him pushing me slightly and I closed my eyes and trudged forward. When I opened them again, we were stood in the same place as before.

Only North was there this time though. I recalled him saying the others would arrive later. I heard Jack following behind us.

"Woah, this is amazing Chris! You really were telling the truth!" He shouted happily before running up to North. "Santa! Haha, this so cool!"

North laughed whole heartedly and greeted Finnie, shaking his hand in the process.

"Hello Finnie. It's nice to meet you." He boomed.

While they were busy, I faced Jack. "So, um, what are we doing?" He glanced at me sheepishly when I said that.

"Not sure, North asked me to bring you. He didn't tell me what we were gonna do." He shrugged.

My shoulders slumped. "Okay then. Not very helpful but whatever. Had any look with that other thing you talking about? You know, the shadows."

He tensed but quickly hid it. "Not yet. We've been looking for signs but nothing much has come up."

I was going to tell him something that would cheer him up but Finnie knocked me over before I could. He squeezed me, tight enough to choke me to death, and I could only squirm on the floor for air.

"Chris, this is the best present ever!" He was pretty happy, but I really just wished for sweet air at that moment.

"F-Finnie...ca-can't..breath...cho...king!" I could hear Jack laughing as Finnie released his hold. Sitting up, I took in large gulps of air and laughed.

Finnie winced but then smiled again. "It's just like you planned when you were a kid. If only Emm-"

He clamped a hand over his mouth abruptly. Eye's wide in shock.

I stared at him, bewildered. "What do you mean just like _I_ planned?"

He only shook his head. I glanced around to North and Jack who both had a baffled look plastered onto their faces.

"Nothing. Nothing..." He said quickly.

North approached and I jumped up. I still wasn't keen on the whole touching thing so I would keep my distance for now.

"Chris, come. We'll go access your flames until everyone arrives. Jack, you stay here with Finnie." He said lightly.

Jack nodded and I grinned. Finnie wouldn't look at me though, and I felt a small pang of rejection.

"See you guys in a bit." I waved and followed North.

* * *

**I'm having the next chapter be more of Jacks general point of view. Chris won't be in it as much. Wow, this is gonna be tough. Wish me luck!**

**I own nothing exceot Chris and Finnie.**


	9. Her memories

**Sorry. I was sent to my relatives for a 'technology free weekend' as it was named. Meaning I wasn't able to upload until now. The good thing is I'm nearly fully recovered from my week of unexplained illness. Woohoo! Seriously, having coughing fits during really quiet classes was not doing me any favours -.-'. Plus side, the school holiday has begun and I have a week of freedom. Oh. This chapter was written in more of Jack's P.O.V instead of just Chris's. I had a hard time with it since I'm not used to writing like that hehe.**

* * *

Jack continued to stare after Chris as she trotted away. When she was out of sight he turned to Finnie, who was still gazing at his feet. He didn't understand what had just happened at all and was going to ask before Finnie cut him off.

"Hey Jack, we have another sister y'know. Her name's Emma." Finnie stated quietly, lifting his head towards Jack. He made his way to the nearest wall and sat down cross legged.

Jack followed and did the same, resting his staff against the wall.

Chris hadn't mentioned a sister during the short time he'd known her and he furrowed his brows in thought before giving Finnie a smile. "Where is she? She could have come too." He said it in a light hearted tone but the look on Finnie' face suggested that this was something more serious.

"Emma is two years younger than Chris. I don't remember her much. I was born when sissy was five. When my Mum and their Dad divorced they would spend a week at each of their houses. They both hated going to see their Dad though. At least that's what Emma said." He explained.

Jacks curiosity got the better of him and instead of trying to cheer him up he felt an impatient urge to find out more.

"Why would they hate seeing him? It's not like he did anything bad right?" His mind was already whirling at the possibilities before one was finally clarified for him.

Finnie heaved a sigh. One in which his small body didn't suite.

"Sis and Emma had come up with a plan to visit the North Pole one day and see Santa." He almost blurted out.

Jack couldn't help but smile a bit at the ambitious dream. It was probably just like her to go do something as strange as that.

"Their Dad though, he was a bad man and wanted to use the money they had saved to buy things for himself. That meant Chris had to hide everything from her Dad, and that just made him angrier. She never said anything about it though."

Jack's blue orbs widened and he felt an increasing amount of pity for Chris, as well as Finnie. He wouldn't have figured that something like this had happened to her.

"I guess that's why she doesn't like being touched." He thought aloud, but quietly, almost feeling angry at the knowledge of her father inflicting that sort of mental abuse on her.

He didn't say anything for some time and Finnie swapped a glance with him, silently asking if it was alright to continue. Jack nodded slowly and Finnie played with the edge of his t-shirt. "She's always had those powers, but she just forgot about them." He stated plainly.

Jacks' head snapped towards him. "What?"

"One day, the house they lived in burned down. Emma went missing and so did their Dad. I heard the policeman tell my Mum they found Chris walking in the forest alone. She was totally out of it. When they took her to the hospital most of her hair had been burnt off and it was black now. She was burnt too but her powers made her better, not the stupid doctors. They told Mum the shock had made her forget a lot of stuff, including Emma."

Jack didn't think he wanted to hear anymore, especially from someone as young as Finnie. Yet he was still listening so intently, his eyes never wandering to look at distractions that may have been lurking near.

Finnie hesitated momentarily. "…..Mum said we weren't allowed to talk about Emma in front of her since it could hurt her. I know that her powers are coming back and she's been having those nightmares. They're not nightmares though, they're memories." He stopped; releasing his shirt. "Sis used to be awesome at using her powers but now she's forgotten nearly everything about her past and when she tries to remember… it hurts her a lot." He looked at Jack desperately, grabbing his arm. "Jack, please help her! I don't want to see Chrissie get hurt anymore, so will you?" Finnie was near tears and Jack could only think to wrap an arm around him, attempting to comfort Finnie and himself.

His mind reeled back to what he had just been told and he felt a great deal of weight upon his shoulders. It wasn't as if he didn't want to help but still, Chris couldn't remember her past. Just like he hadn't been able to before he found his memories. With all the stuff she had gone through though, would he even be comfortable making her remember her abusive father and her lost sister?

She might even hate him for it.

But he had made up his mind.

"I'll help, I promise."

And with that, he had no choice, his and Chris's fate was sealed and he was determined to help her.

Letting go of Finnie, Jack attempted to stand up but was dragged down again by Finnie's small hand.

He whispered in his ear. "Thank you. But don't tell her anything I told you unless you have to."

Jack nodded swiftly and grinned before standing up. He noticed a mop of spiky black hair bobbing towards them and turned to face an obviously excited Chris. She was jumping up and down on the spot, a light blush tinting her cheeks as she clutched her right wrist.

"Guy, guys look! See what I've learned!" And with that she suddenly stopped moving, her brow creasing.

On her palm a flame began brewing; from that a small blue fiery bunny formed and hopped off her hand, manoeuvring its way around the three of them before bursting into small sparks.

Jack laughed and his gaze softened slightly at the childlike way Chris showed her emotions. Puffing out her cheeks proudly as she rocked back and forth on her heels in a steady rhythm. She scooped Finnie in her arms, who in turn gave her a tight hug.

North approached from behind them and clapped his hands, having watched the small spectacle.

"See? I told you that you can do it!" His accent more pronounced as his voice rose joyfully. "Now Finnie, I have something to show you for a moment. Let your sister practice before the others get here, okay?" Finnie nodded and ran after North, keeping up with his long strides.

Jack looked towards Chris and she turned to him. An exasperated look plastered onto her face.

She smirked. "You our official babysitter now?" She questioned, causing his mouth to twitch upwards.

"Well, I am in fact older than you so I suppose I am." He teased, his smile growing when he saw her pout.

"You can't be that much older than me. I mean, you look pretty young." He wasn't sure if that was a complement or not but he chuckled anyway.

He rested his staff in his shoulder and leaned towards her slightly. "Physically I'm 18, but I'm over 300 years old." He almost whispered.

He beamed as her blue eyes widened; she began shaking her head as if trying to work it out. Her hair was messed up even more now and it fell clumsily over her right eye. He didn't know how she could stand the annoying strands obscuring her vision like that, but he found he liked that imperfection.

"Okay then Gramps, you win." She mumbled, crossing her arms and making her way to the wall, taking up the same position Finnie had previously.

Jack ignored the insult and resumed his arrangement on the floor. He had concluded that nothing much was going to happen until the others arrived so it was best to just wait.

Though it felt odd for _him_ of all people to say that.

When he had settled himself down he took note of Chris occupying herself by making small bundles of fire dance across her fingertips. He was so transfixed by the bright blue that he almost didn't notice when she spoke up.

"I had another nightmare last night." The phrase could have been mistaken for sounding melancholy but her face portrayed nothing but a blank mask.

Jack felt that weight on his shoulders again and he decided he would distract himself by focusing on her features.

Her eyes were light blue which darkened near the bottom of the iris; eyelids downcast slightly, giving her a laid back look when she wasn't brimming with excitement. Her black hair was messy but somehow it worked- making him wonder what she had looked like before. She was a head smaller than him but didn't seem to mind. The word beautiful didn't seem to suit, so he settled on pretty.

She realised he was staring and he noticed she was more curious than embarrassed. Jack looked away for a moment but then felt a small tug on his sleeve causing him to face her again.

"Hey Jack, North told me that some Immortal Children had the ability to fly. If I do, could you...I don't know, help me and make sure I don't fall?" Chris tugged her hair slightly and Jack noted vaguely that she did that a lot. His thoughts returned to the question and he couldn't help letting a mischievous grin play on his face.

"Well provided you're okay with me catching you, but don't freak out if I drop you because you're heavy." He laughed at the deep frown manifesting on her face.

"I'm not heavy..." She said defensively before giving a shy smile. "Besides the more I hang out with you also means that I'm getting used to you so I'll put up with it for now." Concluding her argument, she nodded to herself.

Jack was kind of looking forward to see whether she could fly or not and found himself laughing as he thought about how he was going to use this chance to tease her. He didn't get very far, Chris was on her feet; walking towards the bag her brother had brought.

Grabbing his staff, Jack heading in the same direction, raising his eyebrows when she began snooping through it. She let out a breath, an amused look appearing on her face.

"Seems like Finnie wants us to stay over seeing as he's brought pj's for both of us and some other must have sleepover things." She closed the bag, putting it back in its proper place.

"Well, not my call but I suppose North wouldn't mind." He shrugged slightly.

A few more voices made an appearance and they both turned to see the other Guardians standing there.

_Well, here we go._

* * *

***Prepares to be whipped and tied to a chair* Was it okay? Please review! **

**I own nothing except Chris and Finnie.**


	10. Flying lessons

**I got it up! Yay! Here we have as the title specifies...'Flying lessons'. I hope you enjoy this one. I had fun writing it. ^^**

* * *

"Whoa, whoa...wh-...ah-AHHH!" Before I collided butt first with the ground a harsh tug stopped my descent.

I was being held by my hood in mid-air, my face heating when I noticed my hoodie had now ridden up and exposed my pale stomach. Lifting my head, I met a pair of amused icy blue eyes and sighed.

"Jack, put me down please." The words came out as more of a whine than a demand.

"Okay then." He said, a bit too happy for my liking.

I was released, staying on my feet for a moment; then losing my balance and falling flat on my back.

"...Ouch...you just enjoy watching me suffer." I accused him from my planking position.

"Now, now. Whatever gave you that idea?" Even from the floor I could hear the smirk in his voice as I watched him floating above me.

For the last hour I had been participating in flying practice and it hadn't really been going that well.

Discovering that I could indeed fly, (provided it took me a while to figure out that I had to surround my feet in flames to do so) I had spent a while trying to hover a few feet in the air without ending up upside down or landing flat on my face.

Jack, my oh so un-helpful helper was thoroughly enjoying my attempts at floating and only seemed to lend a hand when there was a high chance of me breaking something.

Currently he was showing off his skills by twisting and turning effortlessly around me. I huffed and stood up, pulling my hoodie down to its normal position.

Covering my feet in fire again I stomped a foot lightly on the ground, giving me a little boost into the air. It was something about the heat in the air currents that caused my flight apparently. Well, that's what North said.

The others had gathered in North's workshop to discuss the shadows while Finnie had taken a nap in one of the guest rooms; leaving us in the globe room. Jack had offered to start flight training straight away while the other Guardians came up with possible ideas.

"Are you sure you don't wanna join them? It sounded important." I asked, trying to make my way towards him.

He moved a bit higher, almost mocking my clumsy try at matching his height and balance.

"Sounded kinda boring, and I have you as an excuse not to go." Another smile working its way onto his face.

"Besides," He continued, "watching you fall is much more fun." and at that I almost wished there was a desert nearby I could shove him into.

Eventually I actually got to where he was, unsteadily I reached out a bit in case I fell and saw Jack do the same. "Nearly got it." He said supportively and I could of sworn I saw panic in his eyes when I eventually lost my balance. I fell forward, landing on his chest. His free arm wrapped around my waist as we dropped from the impact. We had been pretty high up and I clung to him without thinking, burying my face into the soft fabric of his sweater.

"It's alright. You're not gonna fall, I gotcha" I heard him mutter.

We were still in the air, but Jack had a good grip on me. Realising that I had my arms around him, I let go and jolted back a few feet. Jack seemed startled and his arm stayed in the air for a few moments before he dropped it abruptly, a light blush dusting our cheeks.

After a minute he straightened up and gave me a wide grin that told me he was about to do something I wasn't going to like.

Something stupid.

He flew close enough so that our noses nearly touched and I moved away through habit. Jack repeated the action, speeding up each time until he was nearly knocking me over. Then, he let out a loud laugh and thrust his hand out; heading towards me at light speed. I did the only thing I could think to at that time.

Escape.

I shrieked and turned, making my way through the place and taking whatever corners I could to get away from the idiot who was pushing his luck.

Eventually, I had become tired and tried slowing when I neared our original spot. Hearing Jack catching up to me I lost my footing and hit the ground, rolling a few times before ending up on my side.

Jack was laughing so much he had to land, clutching his side and attempting to muffle his guffaws. I gave him a hard stare but it cracked and I started giggling uncontrollably.

Jack made his way over to me and pulled me up. "Did you see that? You were flying that whole time!"

I blinked._ Had I?_ I didn't even notice.

"You did that to make me fly?"

He smiled proudly. "Sure did. I didn't mean to scare you though. Sorry about that."

I could only manage to stare at him silently for a while before my face spilt into the toothiest grin ever. Stepping forward, I warily folded my arms around his torso and hugged him. Now it was his turn to become rigged.

Jack stumbled back a bit in surprise before cautiously returning the favour, placing his chin on the top of my head.

He even smelled of winter. Pine needles and cold air filled my lungs as goose bumps crawled up my arms from the cold temperature. The hug itself wasn't as awkward as I originally thought it would be and I savoured the moment before wriggling out of his embrace and moving my hands behind my back, smiling at him. Jack raised a salt and pepper brow before giving his own smile.

I cleared my throat. "You're forgiven...for now." putting emphasis on the 'now'.

Focusing again, I felt the fire surging through my legs and engulfing my feet in multi-coloured blue. I jumped and hovered, finding that this time it was a lot easier to stay balanced.

Jack floated near me, watching my every move in case I screwed up again. I was pretty confident that I wouldn't fall this time and even crossed my legs mid-air. The flames began poking around my knees, causing me to grin.

"That's one reason I'm glad the flames aren't hot. No burnt clothes." I said, more to myself than my cold companion.

He relaxed and his shoulders became slack, having lost the tension. A look of relief washing over his concentrated face. I laughed airily and unfolded my legs, floating higher until I could see the top of the globe.

This flying lark isn't half bad.

I found the movement were becoming a bit easier although amatuerish qualities could still be seen.

I saw Jack land on his feet from below and wave his arm as a signal for me to come down.

Readying for the slow drop, I failed to notice the shifting form in front of me until it was too late. The same suffocating feeling made its way up my legs and fastened itself around my body. My breath caught and I shivered violently at the same sickening touch. This time though, something joined the cold grip that was encasing me. A women with wings as black as shadows, embraced me before lifting her mouth too my ear.

"...Scream."

And I did.

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuunnnnnn. **

**Please review! **

**I own nothing except Chris and Finnie.**


	11. A girl named Myra

**Sorry this one's kinda short. I didn't realise. But this is an introduction of a new character named Myra. She is my friends OC. I had a lot of fun describing her.**

* * *

Once, when I was in the hospital, the nurse had tried to redress my burn wounds while I was awake. It was the first time someone had done so, and the last. As soon as anyone would lay a finger on me, I would scream and shout and become a danger to those around me. That poor nurse found out the hard way when I shoved her with so much ferocity that she flew into the wall. After thrashing about for so long they would eventually restrain and then sedate me.

A therapist said that if I worked on my phobia then my memories may unlock themselves, but I didn't have much hope then. I couldn't even remember what I had looked like before the bandages and singed hair.

No one would tell me either.

"JACK! JACK!" I begged, tears slowly beginning to trickle down my face.

The women seem startled by my sobs and quickly relinquished her hold, shifting her wings so she was in front of me.

She looked maybe a year or two older than me but I was unsure. Her layered black hair stopping just past her shoulders was mixed with a few purple streaks; a choppy fringe almost covering her right eye. Her skin was grey and had no imperfections as far as I could see. She wore a black trench coat that ended at her knees with a white shirt underneath. I could make out some sort of covering around her legs but there were various shadows swirling around them.

I drew my eyes to her face, she held a unique beauty about her and I felt jealousy arise as I inspected her porcelain features. Her dark grey eyes gazed at me with odd curiosity, showing no malice as her lips twisted into a ghost of a smile.

She stretched her wings out, fluttering the black feathers in the process. The shadows twisting around her legs were spreading out as if they yearned for more freedom.

I felt a tug on my hood and gasped slightly when Jack appeared in front of me, breaking the trance between me and her. He positioned himself so that he was partially in front of me and raised his staff defensively.

For a moment, I noted with pride that I was still in the air and the shock hadn't caused me to fall.

Her eyes flickered to Jack for a moment, raising a slender brow before focusing her attention back to me.

"I'm sorry for frightening you. It's not often that I get to meet an Immortal Child. After all, they are only born every five hundred years." Her voice was slow and had the softness of silk.

Jack spoke up. "Who are you?" he was visibly tense and I wondered fleetingly how the other Guardians had not heard the commotion.

She raised her eyebrows and paused as if she had forgotten her name momentarily. "My name is Myra. It's a pleasure to meet you Jack Frost and Chris Goldbeck." She bowed her head and her wings shifted to accommodate the action.

"H-how do you know my name?" I enquired, my voice low and shaking.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you right now. I promised that I wouldn't reveal the source." Her tone softened slightly and a small smile graced her lips.

My body was trying to move against my will and I fought back. I imagine the outcome of me jumping on her mid-flight wouldn't end in a very nice way.

I stuck close to Jack and my balanced shook a bit. He watched from the corner of his eye and moved back slightly, making a motion with his elbow. I assumed it meant grab onto his sleeve and I did as I was told. He nodded swiftly once I had a firm grip and turned back to Myra.

"Why are you here?" I shot a bemused glance towards him; I was surprised by the threatening sounds gracing his tone of voice.

Myra tilted her head to the side. "I simply wanted to introduce myself. Her powers are...interesting. Perhaps though, I've stayed longer than I should have." She eyed the others now making their way into the room along with a few yetis who I suppose had told them of the crisis.

The shadows swirled around her as Myra turned to the side and faced the wall, looking at me through a lock of hair. "I do hope we will see each other again someday." Her eyes became pitch black and she flew towards the darkened space on the wall.

A few black feathers were left as Myra melted into the shadows, disappearing completely. Though they faded after a moment; leaving no trace of her.

Jack lowered his staff and looked towards me. "You ok?" He sounded concerned and I touched my face experimentally, finding a fresh track of tears.

I wiped them away furiously and nodded before lowering myself down and touching the ground softly. I was still shaky from whatever had happened and everyone's stare wasn't helping.

"Chris, you're still using your powers." Tooth suddenly explained; I lifted my hand in front of my face.

Nope, no flames.

An elf tapped my leg and held up a small mirror. My eyebrows shot up at the small person and I almost chuckled. I took the mirror and gazed at my face.

_Oh._

Obviously I had not fought the urge to fight hard enough because my hair was now bright red at the ends; my pupils pure white.

I controlled my shuddering breaths and eased the storm of conflicting emotions inside of me. My appearance slowly changed back to normal. Sighing with relief, I faced the Guardians once more.

"So," I chirped. "anyone wanna tell me who that was up there?"

* * *

**Woop! Hope you enjoyed! By the way, If you wanna see a picture of Chris then I have a link to a drawing of her on my profile. Check it out!**

**I own nothing except Chris.**


	12. Give her hope

**Though I'd get this up before I went to bed. School's up and running again tomorrow so I should be able to keep posting as long as my teachers aren't mean.**

* * *

_Tap_.

"Chris?"

_Tap. Tap._

"I know you're awake."

_...Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

"UGH! Quit tapping me. Knock it off!" I grabbed the pencil from Danny's hand, proceeding to bash him on the head with it.

"Ouch! Violence is strictly against school rules!" He argued, grabbing my wrist in a feeble attempt to stop my own onslaught of taps.

I laughed and sat down on my desk again, leaning against the window. Not caring that half the class was now piercing us with their vicious glares.

"Sorry guys didn't mean to interrupt you." Danny held his hands up in mock surrender, green eyes shining mischievously as he grinned widely.

I rolled my eyes playfully and sighed, "Any reason why you have woken me once again from my slumber? Food hopefully?" I gestured lazily towards the half eaten gingerbread man on his desk, causing him to cradle it against his chest protectively and shoot me a wary glance.

"No. We ate at lunch. Besides, schools over and I wanted to accompany you to your house today." He clarifies before snapping off one of its legs and handing it to me, disfiguring the poor thing even more.

"I have no quarrel with you coming over but... is there a reason?" I popped the gingerbread into my mouth and hoisted myself off the window; crossing my legs in the process.

"Well...to be honest, you've looked near enough dead the past few days. You're sleeping in class and you've done nothing but stare out the window. I was worried so I thought I'd come over to cheer you up." He lifted his hand warily and gently prodded one of the bags that had formed underneath my eyes.

Ever since the 'Myra incident' a few days ago I've had trouble sleeping.

The Guardians grudgingly admitted that she was someone they didn't know and said they'd look into it.

Although I didn't really care about that.

The nightmares have been propping up more and more lately, affecting my sleep pattern greatly. I'm now waking up three or four times during the night, startling Jack when he finds me sitting on my roof half-asleep at 5 in the morning. Which made me wonder whether or not the winter spirit actually sleeps.

I rubbed my eyes harshly, causing them to redden before attempting to reply to Danny's comment, yawning instead. He gave me a look that seemingly translated as _See-what-I-mean?-You're-totally-wrecked._

After I'd finished swallowing the air I got up off the table and wrapped my scarf around my neck,

"Where's Jess then?" I asked while looking around cautiously for any signs of fake tan.

"She said she needed to get a haircut but I declined going with her. Not my thing." He shrugged on his coat and adjusted my hat for me before grabbing my shoulders and pushing me out the classroom.

I was astounded that he hadn't gone with her for once. Seeing as he usually followed her about everywhere.

Once we had escaped to the outdoors we huddled together and began fast walking towards my house.

Most of the journey was silent with us playing a small game of 'Who can push the other one over.' before I noticed Danny had stopped a few paces behind. His eyes were focused on the forest to our left for a few seconds.

He then turned back towards me, only to meet my puzzled face. He frowned momentarily, and then he grinned.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" I chuckled, "Something interesting caught your eye?" shifting my eyes towards the forest I saw nothing that would peak any interest.

Unless you found naked trees amusing.

"I'm...not entirely sure. I thought I saw..." He sighed heavily. "Never mind, let's go."

When we finally reached home Danny took it upon himself to make us both some hot chocolate.

Everyone else had gone to do some Christmas shopping, leaving Danny substitute 'Man of the house' until they returned. He finished our beverages with a flourish and made his way to my room.

During this I had put my hands together and quietly thanked my mum for forcing me to clean up my hovel yesterday.

"Yo Chris, are all your limbs still working?" He enquired, setting our drinks down on my desk.

I did quick check of my hands and feet and then realised it would be useless if all of me was cold anyway.

So I lied, "Yup! I am feeling awesome." falling back onto my bed I noticed a flash of brown and white a felt a significant drop in temperature.

I swivelled onto my side and saw a pale foot. A familiar pale foot. Following it was a leg and then a torso until I set my eyes on the white haired owner of these body parts.

"Hey." Was all he said before I let out a high pitched cry of…

"HOLY CRAAAAP!" I lurched of the bed, my head hitting the floor with a loud THUNK.

Danny spun round and banged his hip on my desk, he gave a loud yelp as the desk shook, almost spilling the drinks.

"Jesus! Chris, what's up?!" He pulled me up and I rubbed my head vigorously, both of us groaning from our injuries.

Jack was now on his side, laughing into my bed sheets so loudly it almost gave me a headache.

Danny rubbed his hip. "Chris, I'm gonna go get an icepack. Do you want one?"

I grabbed a stray magazine that had fallen on the floor. "No thanks. I got my own pain relief right here. You go sort yourself out." I said through gritted teeth.

He nodded, but not without giving me an odd look; then left, hobbling out the room.

I rolled up my magazine and stood up. The only thing Jack saw when he lifted his head from my bed sheets was _'I'm pregnant...AGAIN'_ slamming into his forehead.

He cried out.

"HEY! That hurt." He shouted.

I huffed, "Oh, really? Well, so does this." pointing to the back of my head. "Why are you here?" I complained.

"I thought you enjoyed my company. Sorry for the misunderstanding." His tone was mocking and his eyes moved slowly to Danny, who had returned clutching an ice pack to his probably bruised side.

I winced. "You okay?"

He moved uncomfortably. "Uh, yeah...Chris is there someone else here?"

Both I and Jack's eyes widened considerably as we turned to look at each other. I stood up, feeling woozy but maintaining my balance.

"Why? Do you feel like there is?" My voice becoming more urgent as I stepped towards him.

"I-I don't know. Man, I'm doing well today aren't I? First I thought I saw something in the forest and then I swear I'm seeing things in your room. I must be going crazy." He laughed airily and I saw Jack's face drop a bit. I gave him a smile when Danny turned to inspect his side, but he was looking at the floor.

Danny spent the next hour going on about random topics, ranging from Jess to his new favourite food - which happened to be omelettes- while I and Jack sat on the bed with our backs against the wall. I bit my lip as Jack made another sarcastic comment. If I didn't, I would have either hit him for being rude or burst into fits of giggles.

Feeling my eyelids droop slightly I tried fidgeting and shifting my position to help myself not succumb to sleep.

It didn't work.

Danny grabbed the light blue blanket folded on the end of my bed and draped it over me.

"Why don't you take a quick nap? I'll still be here so just shout if you have a bad dream 'kay?" His voice was soothing and he stroked my hair before standing up and grabbing the empty mugs from the desk.

I didn't have the energy to reply; instead I gave a light nod and brought my tired eyes over to Jack.

"You going to leave?" I whispered.

As much as I knew that it wasn't really my choice, I really didn't want to be left alone in my room. Even if it meant having someone who was sub-zero temperature sat next to you. Having a nightmare was bad enough without realising you were alone. I was still in my uniform but I didn't care.

His brow furrowed and he moved his gaze to Danny, who had now left the room to dispose of the dirty dishes.

"Do you want me too? I mean if you want me to then I'll just..." I cut him off my shaking my head and wrapping myself in the blanket so I was a tight ball, the top half of my head poking out of my make-shift cocoon.

He gave out a light chuckle, echoing through the room. "Fine I'll stay. Have a good nap Chris."

"M'kay" Sleep enveloped me as I drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

_Again, I was in the same house. Or should I say, I was on the same house._

_I stood on the roof, a light breeze ruffling my hair. Steadying my balance I edged towards the same blue eyed girl who sat with her knees drawn to her chest._

_She was in short sleeved pyjamas and shivered slightly from the cold._

_The forest surrounding us was black, terrifying and haunting. The trees swayed menacingly as they emitted sounds I couldn't pin point to anything remotely kind. The only light was the moon._

_It illuminated both our faces and the branches growing out from the abyss that was stretched around us. It provided an odd sense of warmth and I placed myself next to the girl._

_She didn't seem to have any visible injuries this time and I breathed a sigh of relief._

_We sat there for a minute or so before she spoke up. Her voice more curious than anything else._

_"Hey moon, if you're there then...could you tell me something?" She paused, a harsh breeze interrupting her speech. "...I've done nothing but believe in all of you so...what do I do to make Dad feel the same? He won't give in and I'm not sure I can take it anymore."_

_The moon didn't reply. This seemed to affect her and she stared at her pink feet._

_I looked out at the moon myself. "You could answer her y'know. I mean, it's not as if she isn't suffering. The stuff I've seen so far...she could use that bit of hope."_

_Heh, the moon answering you. I must really have it bad._

_A noise arose from the forest. Out of all the animals I could name, it sounded much like a horse._

_But a horse in this forest?_

_I stood up and the girl did the same, though I knew we could not communicate._

_A laugh erupted behind us and we turned. An explosion of sound and blackness encased us; we were both thrown from the roof. I caught a glimpse of a tall figure before we tumbled towards the earth._

_I closed my eyes half way down but not before seeing a blue flash of light from my right. The same side the girl had fallen._

* * *

**Here we have 'plot development' as people seem to call it. Anyhoo, I'm tired so I'm gonna call it quits. Night!**

**I own nothing except Chris and Danny.**


	13. Practice makes perfect

**Got this up. I have finally convinced my mum I'm ill enough to deserve cough medicine. I've had this annoying cough for 3 weeks straight and I'm not even ill! Okay, rant over. I hope you like this chapter.~**

* * *

I was awoken by a cold hand; it shook me gently as I stirred, drifting in and out of consciousness. My head felt heavy, it pounded dully as I willed it to turn towards whoever was grasping my side.

"Jack, I'm awake. Stop that." My eyelids drooped as the warmth of the blanket lulled me back to sleep. I jumped slightly when Jack gave a hum of disapproval.

I noticed I was leaning on him and shifted my position so I was sitting straight up rather than slouching.

"Yeah, I can see. I'm guessing you had another nightmare." He stated rather than questioned.

I nodded lightly, using the blanket to rub my eyes, dazed from the sudden leap into conversation that my brain had not prepared me for.

"How long was I out?" I stretched and wriggled my toes, blinking as the last few remnants of light peeked through my window.

"About an hour. That Danny is still here. He kept checking up on you." He twirled his staff and jumped off the bed, landing soundlessly.

I stood up as well, stumbling when I tripped on the blanket. Giving a disgruntled sigh I noticed Jack staring out the window, his expression showing plain amusement.

"Do you need to be somewhere?" I asked, shuffling next to him in order to get a better view.

"I think so..." We both gazed at what I deemed to be a smaller version of Tooth.

It fluttered near the window and I quickly opened the door in order for it to fly in. The only other difference I could spot between it and Tooth that wasn't the size was the long hummingbird type beak protruding from its face. It landed promptly on Jack's shoulder, a loud squeak emerging from its tiny body as it tugged impatiently on his hood.

"Baby Tooth?" Jack smirked and low chuckle erupted from his throat as he watched me take in the appearance of the mini fairy, amazed by the uncanny resemblance to its bigger counterpart.

"Hey, he- Baby Tooth! Chris, I'm gonna have to go. Looks like something's up." He attempted to grab the little fairy but it flew out of his grasp, rapidly buzzing around us both.

I felt a bit disappointed towards Jack's sudden departure, though I hid it subtly and flashed him a grin as he headed towards the open door. Poking my hand out of the blanket -that was still wrapped around me- I waved.

"Be safe you two." I muttered sleepily as another yawn took over my body, causing me to shiver.

Jack stopped, his eyebrows lost underneath his tousled white hair.

"Yeah...yeah! We will! You be safe too." He winked and took off into the nearly night sky.

Feeling the cold making its way into my room I shut the door and headed downstairs. Danny was lounging on the sofa, flicking through the channels too quickly to even register what was playing. I stepped in front of him.

He spotted me.

His lip quivered.

My face twitched as he burst into fits of giggles. Catching sight of myself in the mirror, I cringed. My black hair stuck straight up on one side and I had gained red marks on my face from where I'd leant against Jack. One sock was scrunched up at my ankle while the blanket was swathed loosely around my body, preventing me from seeing my no doubt creased uniform.

I was struck dumb as to why Jack handed found my appearance absolutely hilarious too.

"Fabulous darling." I uttered distastefully.

Danny was about to reply but the click of the front door was heard as Mum and Dave stumbled in, looking rather flushed as an array of shopping bags were dangling off each of their arms. Mum smiled at the both of us almost instantly.

"Ah Danny, It's nice to see you again." She dumped her bags near the stairs, ringing her hands as if it would help the dull pain from the heavy weight.

"You too Miss Goldbeck, though I really must be going now. My Mum will be chewing her nails off." He collected his coat and made his to the door, twisting round to give me a thumbs up and a smile before pivoting back around and walking out.

Mum opened her mouth to speak, probably to ask why he had left so urgently, but her attention was diverted to Dave carrying a sleeping Finnie inside. Rushing over, she took him into her arms gently and carried him upstairs, me following behind closely. I stood at the door of his room while she pulled off his shoes and coat and watched her place the covers over him, singing him a soft lullaby in the process.

_I can barely remember if she used to do that to me._

My smile turned bitter and I swiftly entered my room, making sure to lock it behind me. Yanking off my crumpled clothing, I threw on a tank top and sweatpants; leaving my uniform discarded on the floor.

I remember North telling me to practice my powers. He had said that a threat could appear at any moment and I should at least be able to defend myself.

Pulling on a jacket, I settled down in the floor of my balcony. Creating a small flame I hesitantly formed a bud. As I became more focused the bud opened, revealing a fiery rose.

I clasped my hand shut and the flame dispersed. The remaining blue sparks leaking out of my clenched fist. My mouth twisted into a proud smile and I opened my palm once more, though my practice was interrupted. Lifting my head, my ears pricked at a faint flapping and I glanced to my right.

A bat was perched next me.

I swallowed the squeal that formed in my throat and moved back quickly, blue eyes widening. Its curious gaze did not leave me. This bat was different somehow. Its body seemed to be emitting darkness. Black vapours evaporated from it, disappearing into the cold air.

I crawled over and examined it closely. After all, I had witnessed a power that could cause this type of shadow.

"Myra?" I whispered quietly, hoping for a response.

Nothing.

An idea cropped into my head and I lifted a hand up slowly. Instead of trying to focus my flames solely on power I conjured up just enough so it would only appear as if my finger had become a matchstick; the end igniting. I touched the bat and the flame surrounded it instantly. For a second I thought the flame would die out, but it changed. The bat moulded into a little bird. It jumped lightly on the spot before taking off and circling me.

I heard a gasp and jerked my head towards the forest that was a few yards away. The bird flew into the trees and burst, the blue light fading. I stood up and brushed myself off; turning to the trees.

"...Myra? ...If you really don't mean to hurt me then maybe you could show yourself sometime. It can't be too good being on your own constantly. You probably think I'm just being stupid but...it's your choice I guess. Just think about it 'kay?" I heard no response and sighed.

Grabbing the door I headed back inside, turning halfway.

"Night, Myra."

I shut the door and headed towards my bed, leaving my jacket hanging off the headboard. Snuggling into my pillows, I smiled and let a dreamless sleep take over.

* * *

Further away, a figure had been watching intently.

"It seems she's still alive. And after all that hard work we put into getting rid of her." He ran his hand along a small mare that stood by his side.

"That Immortal Child will do nothing but make things more complicated for us." He sneered.

His hand stopped and he laughed darkly to himself. A sudden thought amusing him greatly. He turned to the small nightmare beside him.

"But Myra seems to have taken a liking to her. We might be able to use this to our advantage."

He crushed the nightmare and the darkness swirled around him.

"The poor child, she's forgotten everything. I wonder Guardians; will you be able to teach her in time?"

The black sand melted, leaving nothing but small grains floating in the wind.

Up above, the moon shone brightly, now aware of the danger that was to fall upon the Immortal Child.

* * *

**Woosh! We have more 'plot development'. I might be able to get another chapter up tomorrow but I'm going to watch Les Miserables with a friend so we shall see!**

**I own nothing except Chris and Danny.**

**Myra belongs to my friend so HANDS OFF!**


	14. A maze of darkness and fear

**Les Mis was awesome! I have never really liked musicals all that much but this one was incredible. I even teared up as much as the older women around me did XD! Anyway, thought I'd upload this before I went to bed. I had writers block with this. Hope you enjoy it.~**

* * *

"You sure about this?"

"Of course mate. Just give it your best shot."

Honestly, I didn't expect to be spending the day practicing my agility with the Easter Bunny.

It had taken a few days, but I had finally got the flying bit down. I mean, I wasn't as nimble as say Jack or Tooth but at least I was able to keep up with them.

All I had to work on now was my turning in mid-air, which admittedly looked way easier than I originally thought. Proven by the fact I must have crash landed into a multitude of walls and bushes. Jack and Tooth both having the unfortunate job of rescuing me from the offending shrubbery.

At the current moment, I was in Bunny's warren along with the other Guardians. I shifted my feet so they were spread further apart and crouched slightly, my gaze not leaving the boomerang in Bunny's hand.

The others sat among the grass a few feet away, watching intently.

Bunny swung back his arm and hurled the boomerang towards me. Without thinking, I yelped and squatted down just as it narrowly missed the top of my head.

A small snigger was made behind me to whom I pin pointed as Jack.

Turning, I stuck my tongue out childishly only to get the same response shot back at me.

I stomped down on the ground and propelled myself in the air, hovering a few feet above the grass.

The second boomerang I was ready for.

Before it made impact I focused solely on flipping forward, increasing my height in the process. It was so thrilling; being able to do things that normal people could only dream of. I broke into a huge smile and let out a light laugh as Bunny caught both his weapons.

"Well done mate! You're gettin' the hang of this."

I flushed at the praise and gently lowered myself to the ground.

"Thanks I guess."

My eyes shifted around the vast expanse of plants and flowers before eventually landing on the odd two legged eggs.

When we arrived, Jack had placed one on my shoulder. The unexpected movement dancing on my torso had caused me to squeal and swat it away with enough force to break it. Needless to say I've been banned from touching them any further.

Obviously, Jack had found this hilarious.

I yawned and stretched until I was balanced on my tiptoes.

Sleep wasn't something I'd been having a lot of lately. Whether it was nightmares or just practicing, I could count the amount of hours of rest I'd had on one hand.

Hearing heavy footsteps behind me I pivoted to face North.

"Chris, why don't we continue research back at the Pole?"

I could feel a groan making its way out and I quickly stifled it. While I enjoyed all this, the thought of cracking open another one of those thick, dusty books had my brain cowering in the corner of my skull.

Arguing wasn't really an option and I trudged along behind North, who was heading towards the magic portal he had just opened.

Jack trotted to my side. Something I didn't find unnerving anymore.

Actually, when I thought about it, lately he was always near my presence unless I had school or was asleep, only ever leaving when he needed to deliver some snow to whatever country was on his list. Even then I would talk to him on the roof during my bouts of insomnia. He would ask me what I used to do as a kid or what I had looked like previously during childhood. I was unable to answer much though as my memories of those years were long gone.

Lost in whatever accident that had caused them to disappear.

I bumped into something soft and tumbled back a few steps.

"Whoa. Sorr-…." My apology was cut short when I saw North stand up straight and alert.

Both the Sandman and Tooth turned to him, expecting an explanation. I gave Jack a wary glance and followed him as he circled around North until he was stood in front.

It seemed as if he was deeply concentrating on something, his brow was deeply furrowed; his mouth set into a large frown.

A moment passed in silence before his eyes widened suddenly.

"Chris! Jack! Out of the way!"

From the portal behind us a mass of what seemed like black sand burst through and encased us all, dragging us through it with enough force to nearly break bones.

The cries from the others echoed through the sand before I felt myself fall a few feet and slam into a cold surface.

It was quiet; the only sound being a water droplet falling continuously in a slow rhythm.

I sat up and hissed as my back seized in pain. My head pounded with each movement and I could barely bring myself to stand.

Scanning the area I saw what I could only describe as a labyrinth. Black, eroded rock pointed down from the roof and surrounded a large room filled with rusty cages swinging from chains. There were stairs that seemed to cut off into the wall and come out of another upside down. Bits of pavement and stepping stones were tilted nearest to the ground but formed a sort of walkway. The only light came from a few cracks in the cave above.

Where was I?

A faint squeak caused me to jump, and I squinted into the darkness of the platform I had fallen on. I could see a spec of green moving slightly in the distance.

"Baby Tooth!" I whispered.

Once again, when I tried to stand my back protested agonisingly and I fell on all fours, only managing to crawl my way over to where Baby Tooth lay.

She was shivering violently from either the shock or cold and I picked her up in my hand, cradling her to my chest as I searched for the others.

Using my free hand I began dragging my way around. The shadows surrounding me seemed to be moving, taunting me. I focused on the path in front and dragged myself up a set of steps. The damp cold was numbing my fingers and I slipped a few times. The fall seemed steep and I wasn't sure I'd be able to fly in my current condition.

To my delight, I saw a mop of white hair at the top of the staircase. Baby Tooth was still shivering and I tightened my hold, wanting any warmth in my hand to seep into her.

I clambered onto the final step and grabbed Jacks sleeve, shaking it.

"Jack? Jack?! Are you okay? Talk to me!" My tone was becoming desperate and I felt my voice crack the more he didn't stir.

Leaning on my elbow I placed my head on his chest.

_Good! He's still alive._

The pain was nearly knocking me unconscious and I rested my head in my free arm, not having the energy to pull myself up to Jacks level.

I had almost completely blacked out before I heard a quiet murmur. Lifting my head, I saw Jack slowly getting himself up off the ground. He ran a hand through his hair and looked around in confusion before his gaze connected with mine.

"Chris! You okay?"

He grabbed one of my shoulders; intending to haul me up but only causing a sharp pain to ricochet throughout my body. I cried out, making him flinch back.

"I-I'm sorry! What's wrong?"

I clenched my teeth and tried not to crush baby tooth in my hand.

"I hurt my back when I f-fell. I c-can't move."

He nodded slowly, panic filling his blue eyes. Turning his head to the side he grabbed his staff that had been dropped a few feet away from him.

The cold was numbing my senses and I felt my eyes drooping. Jack took a hold of my free hand and I jolted back into reality.

"Stay awake okay? You have to stay awake!"

I heard his words and I wanted to act, to say something that would lighten his spirits, but the only think I could manage was an 'Okay'.

Unfolding my arm I opened my palm weakly to show jack the curled up Baby Tooth. His mouth twitched into a smile and he took her from my hands gently and placed her into his pocket.

His face then became anxious, and he placed his staff beside him.

"Now Chris, listen carefully. I'm going to have to carry you on my back or we won't be able to get out of here. Chris….this is gonna hurt. But you can be strong for me right?" The way he said it was soft, like he didn't want to scare me.

I understood and nodded.

"Good. I'm going to turn around. Can you push yourself up enough to grab hold of my neck?"

This time I didn't nod and instead did as he asked. It felt like every fibre in my being wanted me down on the ground but I continued to force weight onto my hands. With a final burst of energy I latched onto Jacks neck.

"You're doing great Chris. Now, try and move your legs round as well."

I winced and slowly brought my right leg up enough that Jack could grab hold of it. Burying my face into his hoodie, I gritted my teeth and did the same with my left.

Once he had a secure hold, Jack grabbed his staff and jumped onto a nearby platform. I noticed his movements were more slow and precise, probably to avoid any more unnecessary injury.

It was as if we were going in circles. Every turn seemed to lead us to a place that looked identical to the last.

As time went by, Jack became more uneasy. He would mumble to himself and then go into periods of brooding before giving me a reassuring smile. He was becoming so distressed that I almost started tearing up. My emotions were all over the place and I lifted my hand, stroking his hair.

He stopped, and I took this moment to talk to him.

"Don't be scared. It's going to be alright. We'll find the others and get out of here. No worries."

My speech was slurred from my numbing lips and I nuzzled my head into his hood, looking for any warmth it would offer.

I felt him shake and he tilted his head towards my hand.

"Yeah, yeah we'll be fine."

* * *

**Well, I see we have a predicament on our hands. I wonder how they will get on.**

**I own nothing except Chris.**


	15. She's cold

**I got a review informing me that I had described Finnie as a 'step-brother' when in fact he is a 'half-brother'. Sorry ^^'! Where I grew up they practically mean the same thing so I didn't notice (people refer my half-brother as a step-brother) . So from now on I'll refer to Finnie as Chris' half-brother. Enjoy!~**

* * *

She was getting colder.

At least he thought she was. Being colder than a normal human didn't help Jack much in these circumstances.

When he had last turned his head to check in her she was pale, even if she did still manage to smile back at him weakly. He could feel less heat coming from her and he was sure being so close to him wasn't helping her much at this point.

He tightened his hold.

"Chris? Are you still awake?"

There was a faint mumble, but that was all he needed. The last thing he wanted to happen was for her to drift off. Jack didn't even want to think of the outcome.

His staff glowed, providing a dull light for him to follow. It wasn't enough though. The darkness was still thick around them, and he groaned as they hit another dead felt Chris stir and lift her head, noticing the black wall in front. Without uttering a word she raised her arm and a blue flame burst from her palm, surrounding her hand.

"More light. Looks like you need it." The words came out slow and quiet, her breath shallow.

"Thanks." He didn't want her to over exert herself but this would help.

Making his way back, Jack stood on a tilted platform, searching for the doubt they were in Pitch's lair.

But wasn't this sealed off when he was defeated? It didn't make any sense.

Jack turned to jump to the next platform, his eyes meeting a wall of black sand. He stumbled back and leaned dangerously over the edge before regaining his balance, pointing his staff towards the now shifting sand. Chris had let the flames die out and was now clinging to Jack tightly, her body shivering. If he didn't find the others soon then she would definitely develop Hypothermia.

"It's been a long time Jack." A low voice echoed.

Without pausing, Jack sent a bolt of frost towards the source of the noise. It missed, and all was silent again. He sighed and checked on Chris once more. To his surprise she was staring straight forward, eyes wide and pupils white. Her hair was now red; her body tense.

"What is it?"

Her gaze shifted to face him in shock. She tried to speak but her mouth only formed a silent string of words. Finally she swallowed and breathed in deeply.

"…..Jack, I know that voice. I-I can't remember from where but…I know it."

"Of course you would know it." The sand loomed over them, making the air seem dense.

"You caused a lot of trouble for me back then."

Jack couldn't make out where the voice was coming from. He swerved and leaped to a higher space in order to get a better view. Chris was continuously twisting herself around. The irritable look on her face told him the action was bound to be painful.

"Poor little Immortal Child."

Jack stopped moving. He knew it was Pitch talking, but he didn't want fight him with Chris on his back. If he did then he was sure to just cause her more pain.

"Have you forgotten? Well it's understandable considering what happened. To think you're still able alive though. Incredible."

"Stop!" Chris pleaded. Jack felt her grip onto his hoodie and she buried her face into the back of his neck.

"My head hurts."

Jack nudged her. "Chris! Stay awake." Her heartbeat was slowing as more time went by.

"Although you being here doesn't help me in the slightest so I think I'll just get rid of you now."

And with that, a large wave of black sand rushed at both of them, taking the form of nightmares. Jack dodged out of the way; a stray nightmare hitting his legs and sending him falling onto a tilted slab of stone. Chris was thrown. Landing on her side, she let out a sharp cry and slid towards the edge.

Jack could only hook onto her waist with his staff to prevent the fatal fall. Baby Tooth emerged from his pocket, startled from the sudden movement. She flew around Jack and then to Chris, tugging on a strand of hair to get her to stand.

"Chris, you okay? It's gonna be fine remember? You said so." His struggle to keep his voice even was betrayed when it cracked.

Slowly, she began pushing herself up. He used his staff to help pull her along as she shuffled towards him. A stray nightmare galloped towards them, its teeth bared to bite whatever it could grip on. Jack couldn't do anything. If he used his staff then Chris would fall. So he did the first thing that came to mind. He closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her protectively, ready to take the brunt of the hit.

But he didn't feel anything.

He opened his blue eyes to instead find the nightmare swathed in blue flames. Chris's arm was stretched out in front, completely alight. The nightmare roared painfully before dissipating into black sand once more.

"I knew this would be trouble." Pitch was close and Jack caught a glimpse of a large axe rising behind him.

Before he could retaliate, a large flame surrounded both of them. When he turned to Chris she was curled into a ball in his arms. The flames branched out wider and sent any nearby nightmares including Pitch into the dark.

The flames died out and Jack hastily picked up Chris. He flew to a more levelled spot and placed her so she was resting against a wall. The way her head was hung low would have fooled anyone into thinking she was asleep, until she spoke.

"Sorry Jack. It must be such a pain for you to keep carrying me like this." She lifted her head and smiled apologetically.

Jack could only stare at her, and as if acting on impulse he moved a few strands of hair out of her eye so that her face was clearer. She looked tired. There were dark shadows under her eyes and a thin layer of sweat covered her face, which was scrunched up in pain. He wanted to let her rest so that she could heal, but it was inevitable if the nightmares kept attacking like they did. Slipping his hand down to her neck he checked her pulse; it was steady, but not what he deemed as healthy.

Jack kept his hand there briefly, unmoving. Chris was about to push it away before he waggled his fingers against her skin; tickling her. She squirmed and giggled, trying to grab his hand in the process. Jack laughed lightly and attacked her sides furiously. He grinned when she began squeaking, flailing about to protect herself. When he finally seized his attack she was smiling happily, every crease of anguish now gone from her features.

A small chuckle passed his lips when he noticed a blush spreading over her cheeks from his touch. Seeing the colour back in her face, Jack placed a hand on her forehead, pleased when he felt the heat radiating from it.

"Well even though you are heavy, I don't really mind carrying you all too much."

Chris laughed at that and he joined her. Life was slowly making its way back into her and Jack felt the tight knot in his chest unravel. She was going to be alright.

"Hey Jack. Where's Baby Tooth?"

At that, Jack remembered that Baby Tooth had just up and left after he had brought Chris here. He searched the area but found nothing.

"I thought she was with us."

"…"

"JACK! CHRIS!"

When Jack turned he was almost knocked over by Tooth and the other Guardians, Baby Tooth hovering nearby.

North stepped forward. "I think it is best we leave Jack." He pulled another snow globe from his pocket.

Jack nodded and took it upon himself to lift Chris. She wriggled slightly from embarrassment but then stopped, apparently giving up.

Tooth flew forward. "What's wrong with you Chris?"

"I-"

"She hurt her back." Jack cut her off, smirking when he saw her pout.

He then frowned. An image of Chris's pained face flashed through his mind. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to protect her.

Jack was never going to let her get hurt like that again.

* * *

_Chris's P.O.V_

I really didn't mind being carried, even if Jack was freezing. It was the way he looked at me earlier; it made me feel secure and safe. I felt another blush creep onto my face and I quickly shifted my head so I was staring at my hands instead of the Guardians.

Tooth was saying something about looking at my back later to see if it was badly bruised.

I saw North prepare to throw the globe and I peered over Jacks shoulder, wondering if there were any of those horse things following us. As far as I could tell, my little flame outburst had scared them off. To be honest, I had no idea how I had done that.

Was it the fear that drove me to do that?

Jack moved and pulled me out of my train of thought. Before we entered the portal I felt the need to check again. This time though, when I looked, someone was smiling at me through the darkness.

* * *

Once we were at the Pole, Jack set me down but kept one arm round me. He might as well have become my carer because he even helped Tooth get me to one of the guest rooms. After I threatened to kick him, he left.

Tooth laughed and instructed me to sit on the bed.

She lifted my shirt and pressed lightly, the action caused me to wince.

"It's swollen and looks like there is some bruising. I think you'll heal up fine though with your powers. Just take it easy and don't strain yourself."

"Okay, got it. Thanks."

I adjusted my shirt, thinking for a minute.

"Tooth?"

She smiled. "Yes?"

"Could you possibly explain how the memories and tooth things work?"

I remember vaguely Tooth explaining that she was the Guardian of memories.

She nodded but seemed sceptical. "Why do you want to know?"

I was at a loss on that one. Pitch had said I had caused trouble for him but that was the first time I had met him before.

Wasn't it?

"No reason. Just curious." Well I was half telling the truth.

My actual reason being my need to recover my memories. I was sick of the excuses and the lies involved in covering up my past. Mum, Finnie and Dave. They all never spoke of what happened to me those few years ago. All I know is that I woke up in hospital, near enough broken. I'm afraid of the cold and other people's touches. Now I don't think that sort of stuff would have happened without a good reason.

But a small part of me was scared of finding out.

* * *

**Okay! That's it! Hope you liked it. **

**I own nothing except Chris.**


	16. Dreaming about a nightmare

**Sorry this took so long! I've been swamped with Art Coursework and it needs to be finished by next week -.-'. The price I must pay for an A*. If I hadn't of had it then this chapter would have been up a while ago. FORGIVE ME!**

* * *

"Now to do this you must carry the X. A good method would be to…."

_Bored._

"Although an alternative way would be to subtract…."

_So bored._

"Does anyone have any questions?"

_….._

"Good. Now answer questions 2 through 6 on your worksheet."

Why is it that on your darkest days somehow maths is always involved?

So rather than solve the not so dazzling math equations in front of me, I preoccupied myself by drawing small hearts on the frosted windows beside me.

For once Danny had decided to hunker down and finish the work so I didn't even have someone to pull funny faces at. Not that I could anyway. Ever since she learned that Danny had come over to my house, Jess has become what I would describe as a brick wall. Not allowing people anywhere near Danny unless you acquired a sledgehammer and a bloody good swing.

Our teacher began pacing around the room and I fidgeted, trying to look as if I was thinking about something intellectual.

Letting out a breath, I returned my tired eyes to the snowfall currently taking place outside. My thoughts drifted back to my conversation with Tooth 3 weeks ago. She had told me about how teeth were capable of retaining the memories of the children they came from.

For a brief moment I thought I could possibly regain my lost memory, but then I considered why everyone was so persistent with the cover up that they had issued so flawlessly these last few years.

Were they protecting me?

After that I had just switched the topic of conversation instead of pursuing anymore questions I wanted to ask. I guess I could wait a little longer until I found out.

From the distance, I saw something shift within the jagged branches of the forest. The ominous movements were familiar and realisation dawned on me.

I shot up from my seat and muttered grudgingly about needing to see the nurse. Ignoring the teachers' shouts and the classes' curious whispers I bolted out of the classroom, sprinting down the steps and nearly slammed into the main entrance.

The fury of snow didn't even slow my pace as I tore into the thicket of the forest. Once there, I stopped and pivoted round.

"Myra?" I called.

No answer. But I couldn't really re-enter the school now, having made such a dramatic exit. I was about to consider walking home until…

"Someone with your condition certainly shouldn't be out in the cold dressed like that."

I took up a defensive stance, flames shooting from my hands dangerously until I saw who had spoken.

"Myra!"

I relaxed.

She was leaning against a tree, hands stuffed into the pockets of her jacket. As expected, she didn't show much emotion.

Pushing herself so that she stood straight I noticed that she wasn't sporting any wings this time. I guess that it was just something she could do with her powers.

"I repeat. You shouldn't be out in this weather." Her voice holding an essence of urgency to it.

"Yeah well, I thought I saw you out here and I wanted to talk to you. Didn't think much about what I was wearing."

Her slender brows furrowed slightly and she tilted her head to the side.

"Why would you want to talk to me?"

I blinked, rubbing my arms nervously and shivering from the surrounding temperature. Finally opening my mouth to speak I found the words were stuck, unable to shift into a proper formation. If I was wrong about this hunch then Myra might get offended.

"I-It's just that…um….do you know someone named…..Pitch?"

After finishing the sentence she straightened abruptly and her dark eyes flashed with recognition. There was a pregnant pause before she made eye contact again.

"Yes I know him. What of it?" There was a harshness to her words and I recoiled slightly, instantly regretting bringing the topic up.

"You see…..I lost my memories about 3 years ago. And the other week I kinda got stuck in Pitch's lair." I moved my feet in a stead rhythm so they would stay warm.

She had listened intently throughout and motioned me to continue.

I sighed. "He said I had caused trouble for him but I don't remember ever seeing him before. I recognised his voice though."

I searched for any sort of assistance that she might have offered but I only received a blank stare. She then glided a few paces forward, making no noise in the snow, and lifted her hand, stopping as her fingers nearly grazed my eyes.

I made no sound; frozen in place from a familiar crawling sensation of fear.

"Remember those two girls in your dreams? Watch the older one more closely. Focus on her actions, speech pattern, the possessions she has. If you do so, then everything will become clear."

She lowered her hand, leaving me immobile. A light breeze caused me to jolt and cross my arms.

"How do you know about my dreams?" I asked accusingly.

Myra turned to the side and I wondered whether she might fly off. Instead, she sighed and tilted her gaze towards the sky.

"I was acquainted with Pitch until a while ago. Now, I can't say much more unless you get your memories back."

She made a quick motion with her palm and a shadow formed behind her. I was taken aback by her now pure black eyes. With a swift movement she stretched her arm out once more.

"I'll take you back home."

I hesitated, not wanting to enter the shadow. She grumbled impatiently and I gave in, entering the portal after her.

When we broke through the other side we were standing in my room.

Hearing a small clatter, I turned to find none other than Jack Frost on my bed, asleep. His back was against the wall and his hood covered his head, leaving small tufts of white hair poking out randomly.

"Huh. I guess he does sleep." I whispered.

Myra rolled her eyes and backed towards the portal again. Before stepping inside she faced me.

"Always be around him or the other Guardians. I suggest you don't go walking at night either. Those powers you're wielding aren't strong enough to fight against a full on attack from the nightmares, even if Pitch is weak right now. "

And with that she disappeared into the darkness, the portal closing silently.

Shaking my head in bewilderment I tip toed to my bed.

_Fancy falling asleep here of all places!_

His staff had fallen out of his grip and was now lying on the floor. I picked it up gently, inspecting the grooves and its peculiar shape.

Not wishing to have him catch me holding it I placed it next to him.

I chuckled. He looked like a kid when he slept. His mouth curled into a small smile, most likely from a dream he was having.

Grabbing a spare blanket I tossed it over him and then sat on my desk chair.

Having received this knowledge from Myra I leaned back and tried to drift into a deep sleep. After about 15 minutes I gave up.

Twirling to face my mirror I peered long and hard at my face.

_'Watch the older one more closely.'_

I had never really noticed more than the basic features of the girl since she was never really the type to stand still. The more I thought about it the more my head hurt. It didn't want to remember.

Biting my lip, I explored the blurry pieces of memories I had retained, my headache now becoming a full on migraine.

I remember a man who I could assume was my Dad. His face was warped and looking at him was like squinting through static.

What did I used to look like?

I previously had long hair, but it had been burnt off and I was the only one in my family whose hair was naturally black.

As far as I knew I was my mother's daughter. She had gotten angry when my persistent questions had finally led me to the theory that I was adopted.

Wait. My hair was burnt.

That would mean I was in a fire?

In my dreams those two girls were in a fire. There couldn't be a connection though. No. No way!

The pain shot through my body like flashes of lighting and I clutched my head feebly, trying hard not to scream.

Fear.

I was so afraid when I woke up in the hospital. Why?

_God it hurts!_

My body suddenly felt heavy, I lost my breath, and my consciousness.

* * *

_"Hey sis, wake up!"_

_The sunlight peeked through the downcast blinds, showing dust floating through the small beams of light._

_Groggily, I sat up, my head spinning. I was in the older girls' bedroom again, sat on her bed. The younger girl was playing with tinsel and various other materials as she danced around me._

_"How are you feeling?" She asked._

_I searched for the older one, expecting a reply of some sort. But she wasn't in the room._

_"Okay, that's strange." I muttered._

_"What's strange?"_

_Eh?_

_Whipping my head back round, I saw that she was facing me, her delicate face showing surprise and confusion._

_I pointed to myself. "Are you talking to me?"_

_She giggled lightly and nodded._

_Okay, so I've never been seen by you guys until now. This is certainly strange._

_"Um, where's your sister?" I asked breathlessly._

_Her hands stopped manoeuvring the tinsel between them and she frowned._

_"You are my sister."_

_…Come again?_

_I was rigid, only managing to follow her movements as she picked up a mirror from the dresser and held it in front of my face._

_"Impossible."_

_Touching my face delicately, I took in blue eyes, long auburn hair and pale skin. Looking down I saw the same uniform as the older girl._

_"How? Wha-?"_

_"Are you okay?"_

_The younger girl seemed worried and I quickly smiled, pushing away any current panic._

_"Yes, fine! What are you doing over there?" I said, eyeing the Christmas decorations in the corner._

_She brightened up, a blush tinting her cheeks and causing her light freckles to stand out._

_"I'm making Christmas decorations to put on our tree."_

_"Nice!"_

_Downstairs a large thud was heard along with a series of steps and a crash. The younger one halted and fixed her wide eyes on me. The fear was eminent and it bored into me._

_She jumped as another crash was heard, tripping on some stray ribbon._

_I quickly leapt of the bed, pulling her up and taking the tinsel from her. She didn't wait before she scurried about the bedroom, shoving coloured strips of felt under the bed and in the cupboard._

_"Quick sissy, hide the map!" She cried._

_I spotted said map on the dresser and folded it, shoving it into the draw beneath. There was a string of loud thumps who I assumed was someone running up the stairs._

_Was it the same man who had barged through the door?_

_I couldn't let him in._

_Hurling myself towards the door, I shut and locked it before the man could trap his foot in and prevent it from closing._

_The little one sucked in a sharp breath man's voice rose from the other side._

_"Girls, Let me in I want to talk to you both. I promise I'm not mad."_

_I threw a glance at my shoulder and saw her shake her head._

_"Girls!"_

_We didn't move._

_"Girls! I will break down this goddamn door if you don't open it right now!"_

_A few seconds later a heavy weight came heaving against the thin wood._

_It opened, and slammed against my head._

* * *

I rose from my seat too quickly and stumbled a few paces.

Surprisingly enough, I had not woken Jack. I sneered at the fact he was sleeping blissfully while I was suffering an onset of panic attacks.

With trembling hands I took off my blazer and kneeled on the floor next to the bed. Jack was now lying on his side, his face still peaceful.

I rested my head on my arms and simply watched him for a few minutes until I couldn't take the silence anymore.

With a devilish grin I pinched his nose, counting the seconds until he snorted and flailed about, trying to suck in as much air as he could.

"Mornin' sunshine!" I greeted, giving him a salute.

"Chris?! What was that for?" He rubbed the bridge of his nose, pulling down his hood with the other hand.

"Haha, well I skipped school and came back here. You were asleep though, which brings me to the question, why are you here?"

"I didn't know you had school today! Didn't you get the day off?"

I glanced fleetingly towards the snow still falling gently outside my window. My rested my hands on my lap to hide their tremors and frowned childishly.

"You didn't make enough snow so that the senior kids got the day off meanie! You should be punished for slacking."

"Huh? Slacking! It's not my fault they made you go." He argued, a smirk beginning to form.

I hopped onto the bed next to him, excitement filling me.

"Never mind that, I have something very intriguing to report about my dreams."

Jack flicked my forehead.

"Well, go on then."

* * *

**Well, hope you enjoyed. I had fun writing the dream/nightmare in this one. Something different y'know? The next chapters half written so it definitely won't take as long as this one did. Seya next time!~**

**I own nothing except Chris **  
**Myra belongs to my friend.**


	17. My friend in need is a ninja

**AAAARGGGGHHH! Sorry this has taken so long. Freakin' art coursework deadline! Hehe after pulling a few what I call 'painful all nighters' I have managed to get all of my art coursework done. *Throws confetti in the air and begins dancing* So thank you, any of you, who have been waiting for this. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The moon was brightly lit during this particular night. Any surrounding clouds seemed hesitant to cover it, opting instead to float away quietly.

After a few moments I stood back from my window, reluctantly turning my head to the half completed essay strewn across my desk. I twirled my pen, considering whether a break was necessary. Right now, I was more preoccupied with the outside scenery than any sort of analysis needed in my small mass of homework.

My phone flashed, illuminating the dimly lit room. With my spare hand I flicked it open, reading the message.

**TO:** Chris  
**FROM:** Danny  
**MESSAGE:** Dude, I don't suppose you'd find it in your glittery shiny heart to do me a favour would you? ;)

**TO:** Danny  
**FROM:** Chris  
**MESSAGE:** Depends what it is. There's not much one can do when she is under lockdown. -.-'

**TO:** Chris  
**FROM:** Danny  
**MESSAGE:** Your fault for pulling a 'Great Escape' act during class. We were in quite the uproar! Grace was so shocked the wire in her braces snapped clean off! :O

**TO:** Danny  
**FROM:** Chris  
**MESSAGE:** Haha XD! I AM a criminal mastermind. Now, what do you want from me?

**TO:** Chris  
**FROM:** Danny  
**MESSAGE:** Ah, you see my friend, I have run fresh out of the mystical food which is so wonderfully named fudge. I need you to pop to the store and get me some. I'll love you forever…..:D?

**TO:** Danny  
**FROM:** Chris  
**MESSAGE:** Hah?! Did you forget I'm grounded? Why would I wanna do YOUR shopping this late? D:

**TO:** Chris  
**FROM:** Danny  
**MESSAGE:** Just sneak out :3. Awwww come on! I have to stock up again since my Grandma is visiting. You know what she's like; she eats everything she can put her dear old wrinkled hands on! Thus, with her dentures there's no way she can eat my fudge.

**TO:** Danny  
**FROM:** Chris  
**MESSAGE:** Why can't you go? -3-

**TO:** Danny  
**FROM:** Chris  
**MESSAGE:** Because I'm lazy, and everyone is still up so I can't subtly ninja my way out of the house. We have squeaky floorboards!

**TO:** Danny  
**FROM:** Chris  
**MESSAGE:** That is a pathetic excuse…..fine. But you gotta give me the money back tomorrow and I deserve at least 5 of them. ._.

**TO:** Chris  
**FROM:** Danny  
**MESSAGE:** It's a deal. Thank you my minion. I'll be waiting…..O.O

I snorted, stuffing my phone into my spare pocket. Everyone was already asleep so it didn't seem likely that I would be caught if I snuck out the window.

Grabbing some spare money and a jacket I deliberated whether anyone would be on the streets right now. If not, I could try my hand at flying to the store; making the journey much shorter time wise.

At the back of my mind Myra's warning echoed faintly. Avoid the dark she had said. But I was only leaving for fifteen minutes, it's not like I was going to spend my time wandering out there.

I jumped of my balcony and hovered successfully, but not without a few titters here and there. Deciding it was best to stay low to the ground, I floated near the rooftops towards the only local store that would be open past midnight.

Making sure not to land near any windows I jogged into the store, ignoring the strange look I received from the cashier who no doubt was wondering why a girl my age was out so late.

I spent a few moments drifting around the aisles until I finally got to my goal. With a grumble I grabbed my phone.

**TO:** Danny  
**FROM:** Chris  
**MESSAGE:** DUDE! There's like gazillions of different fudges here! What do I pick?!

**TO:** Chris  
**FROM:** Danny  
**MESSAGE:** What kind of minion are you? Not even knowing my favourite fudge.

**TO:** Danny  
**FROM:** Chris  
**MESSAGE:** It'd be much easier if you got of your ass and helped me. -.-

**TO:** Chris  
**FROM:** Danny  
**MESSAGE:** Fine! Give me ten minutes while I pull on my ninja suit and grab my throwing knives and I'll be there. :D

I rolled my eyes amusingly; giving the sugar filled treats a second glance. There wasn't much to look at so I began re-tracing my steps, paying more attention this time to the merchandise lined neatly on the shelves, a smile worming onto my face as I got to the Christmas decorations.

Everything from tinsel to cookies covered the aisle; I stroked the angels' feathers tentatively, my smile growing considerably as memories of past Christmas days filled my mind.

I and Finnie had eaten so much the sight of the leftover chicken had made us ill while Dave and mum decided that the whole family should take part in a dance competition. So, along with our aging grandparents we managed to stand and hobble around to _Do They Know It's Christmas_, laughing like complete idiots.

A sharp bang of the cashier slamming the till pulled me back to reality. I wanted to stay in the stores warmth but I knew that I should wait for Danny outside. Once out there, I pulled my hood up, keeping my head down as a few drunks stumbled pass me blindly.

The snow had lessened the past week, only covering the ground thinly with most of it being crushed by people's feet anyway. I was secretly glad that I didn't have to bundle up as much the rare times I ventured outside, but I did feel a pang of guilt when I had to decline Jack's invitations of playing in the snow. Usually, I was never really cautious of my condition, but since what had happened in Pitch's lair I had to be more careful.

I could feel my ears heating up as I thought about how Jack had been these past weeks. While I was recovering from my back injury he would visit a lot, even though I told him he could go if he was bored. Jack would talk to me about anything and he always looked proud of himself when he made me laugh.

One day I had convinced him to tell me about his past. The question had just popped out before I could help myself; Jack didn't seem too bothered by it and stopped flicking through my books to sit beside me.

I learned that Jack was once human. He told me how he had saved his sister from falling into the ice, instead he himself did. A lot of time passed that day as he explained his life before he was Jack Frost. How he looked, his family, the type of life he led. It made me want to cry and laugh. To me, it was as if he hadn't really considered that he had died. But he spoke so happily about his sister that I couldn't bring myself to mention it.

His smile waned a bit when he moved onto after he died. When he realised no-one could see him. He was like that for a long time before the Man in the Moon chose him as a Guardian. Jack talked about how he didn't want to be a Guardian at first, but still helped the others in their battle against Pitch so that he could get his memories back. He told me of Jamie and the other children, how they had all worked together to defeat Pitch, leaving him trapped in his lair along with his nightmares.

I shifted my weight to the opposite foot, the snow crunching underneath it. The light from the store was enough to keep me at ease but I still felt an odd sense of insecurity as the shadows moulded themselves around the yellow hue.

As I gazed on through the darkness my eyes met a silhouette. It stood in the trees, a petite cloud of shadows. It seemed to beckon me; familiar warmth began flowing through my chest. For once, the black surroundings seemed inviting. My feet moved willingly towards the trees, each step echoing as I also became part of the shadows.

The small umbra reached towards me, my own arm doing the same. Our fingertips had almost brushed before the spell was broken by a familiar voice.

"Chris!"

I whipped around to see Danny sprinting towards me, panic filling his eyes.

"Look out!"

My eyes caught a flash of black sand and a ring of nightmares surrounded me. Danny rammed into the outside, managing to push himself through and standing so we were back to back.

"Danny, you can see them?" I was curious, but I knew now wasn't the time or place for such questions.

"I'll explain later, just stay focused and get those flames of yours going."

I hesitated, too shocked to comprehend how he knew about my powers, but I quickly submerged the feeling and did as I was told. The flames burned brightly against the dark and the nightmares recoiled, the light being too bright for their nocturnal eyes.

Close by, a series of claps drew our attention to the right. From behind the nightmares a tall man made his way towards us.

"Well, well. To think I would see both of you tonight. You're all grown up." His smile showed a row of crooked, discoloured teeth.

Danny gripped onto my shoulder and as a precaution I poised to fly.

"You're Pitch aren't you?" The words became strained and I struggled to keep my voice steady and I could see Danny tensing. He was afraid, but he was trying hard not to reveal that factor.

"It seems you really have forgotten everything haven't you? How unfortunate." He laughed, sending chills up and down my spine.

"Forgotten what? Tell me."

I could feel Danny's hand digging into my shoulder, he didn't mean to hurt me and I wasn't going to complain if he was frightened.

"I would have thought working it out would have been the fun part. Besides, if you remember then it doesn't help me in the slightest. I've already tried getting rid of you before, but you were too stubborn. Now though, you're as weak as that child beside you."

Anger ripped through me and I let out a war cry, launching towards Pitch in order to land a punch on his jaw. He swiftly side stepped out the way and my fist hit black sand, causing it to light up and burn away.

I felt a tug on my other hand and turned to face Danny. His face was no longer fearful but instead determined.

"Chris, you need to fly."

I blinked, processing the enquiry, then grinned and held onto his hand tightly as I stamped the ground harshly, sending us both high into the air. The extra weight wasn't as bad as I thought but I knew I wouldn't be able to keep the same altitude for long.

My eyes flickered towards the trees once more, the little shadow now gone from sight.

"Um Chris, need a bit of help here."

Danny was dangling, with only the support of my hands keeping him in the air. Naturally, he was taller than me, and his legs kicked wildly as the nightmares jumped up, also flying.

"Oh,_ come on_! Give me a break."

I swung my body to the side, narrowly avoiding a stray hoof from clipping me. With a grunt I brought my leg up, dropkicking its side. The trees around me were blurring slightly as I approached my limit. There were too many of them, and with a final burst of energy I threw my arm out, sending a wave of blue light crashing onto the advancing sand.

My hand became limp as Danny slipped from my grasp, falling into the nightmares with myself soon following. The sand snaked around my arms, legs, torso and head. The foreign touches sent nauseating pulses through me and I turned my head to the side, retching. I bit my lip to stop my whimpers, refusing to look at Pitch.

With a sharp flick of his wrist the nightmares' dispersed revealing Danny curled onto his side limply. He coughed and gasped, trying to push himself up, only to fall back down again. I tried to scramble my way over to him but Pitch planted his foot firmly on my back and I crashed into the pavement.

He smiled darkly. "Just look at you. You can't even protect one child. If you can't do that then how do you expect to become an Immortal Child?"

"…..Shut up…."

Laughter filled the air and the pressure on my back tightened.

"Now that's more like it. Such a waste though, you may have been a good apprentice for me."

He lifted a dark axe a few centimetres above his head, bring it down fiercely. I tensed, waiting for the pain to follow. When it didn't come I opened my eyes to find the axe frozen. Pitch stepped back, attempting to break his hands away from the ice. I took the chance and scurried over to Danny. He sat up, grinning weakly at me.

"Well, this has certainly been eventful."

I couldn't help but smile. Over our heads, a boomerang was thrown towards Pitch. He moved out of the way, letting out an annoyed cry as more nightmares formed on the ground. Jack and Bunny landed in front of us, with swiftness Bunny tapped the ground, creating a tunnel.

We all fell in, taking a bunch of twist and turns. I squealed and smiled as Danny's high pitched cry rang through the tunnels before we finally emerged at the other end. It didn't help that Danny had landed right on top of me.

"G-Get off me chubs', you're freakin' heavy."

"Give me a minute; I'm trying to re-locate my stomach….I think it's in my thigh area now."

A small jingle brought my attention to the many elves now surrounding us. Accompanying these elves were three sets of distinct feet. We both looked up to see Jack, Bunny and North staring at us.

North gave me his hand. "Chris, I think an explanation is needed here, yes?"

* * *

**Shock horror! Whatever will happen next? Haha ^^.**

**I own nothing except Chris and Danny.**


	18. An explanation

**YO! Sorry this took so long. I've been deflating this week since most of my coursework that needed to be done out of school is finished. Is anyone else in the UK kinda annoyed that Rise Of The Guardians doesn't come out until the 25th March? Please don't let me be the only one. I hope you enjoy this chapter.~**

* * *

Danny was running out of options here.

After getting up from the small pile they had made on the rug he let his inner child roam free, running about the place to get a good look at everything from the flying toys to the huge fluffy monsters creatures assembling them.

From the corner of his eye he could see that everyone was wearing the same baffled look, Chris especially. The three men (if he could assume the bunny was a man) turned to her simultaneously, he couldn't see their expressions but he knew by the way she started to stutter and wave her arms about that they definitely wanted an explanation.

"Just let him have is fun. I'm sure he'll explain when he's done sight-seeing." Was all she could blurt out.

He chuckled silently to himself, although he knew one way or another he was going to have to talk, and that thought scared him more than anything. There wasn't an easy way to explain why he could see these people and why this didn't come as a real surprise to him.

Chris was leaning her back against the wall, her hood drawn over her head as she tapped her foot impatiently. Before he could muster the courage to speak a large broad man blocked his path.

"Ah, and what is your name child?"

Danny raised his eyebrows at the thickness of his accent, Russian he guessed.

"It's Danny Turner. I'm a friend of Chris'."

"Best friend." She corrected.

"Sorry, sorry. Best friend."

The big guy smiled, patting Danny on the back hard enough to knock the wind out of him.

"My name is North." He gestured to the other two. "This is Bunny and Jack. There are another two, Sandy and Tooth, but they are not here right now."

Danny's eyes shifted around them all, taking in all their features until he reluctantly landed on Chris. He knew her inside out. How she wrings her hands and tugs her hair whenever she gets embarrassed or impatient, or how she coils away from you when you upset her, a small crease forming on her brow.

She was doing that right now in fact, most of her face obscured by her hood or hair. Danny couldn't help but remember that moment he'd seen her at the hospital 3 years ago.

He could never forget that.

* * *

_"I see you brought her some flowers. How kind. But I must warn you, she is emotionally unstable at the moment." The nurse smiled reassuringly, rubbing her sore shoulder at the last part._

_"Yeah, don't worry, I'll be fine." Danny sidestepped the young nurse, loosening his tie nervously before entering Chris' room._

_The smile he had fixed onto his face disappeared almost instantly. She was asleep, but it wasn't that he was disappointed at. It was her appearance. Tubes and needles stuck out of her arms, bandages encasing her pale skin had moved slightly in her sleep, showing bruises and burns covering her fragile frame. At least 20% of her body had been burned he had heard a doctor say._

_He placed the flowers in a vacant vase near her bed, turning to her slowly. Carefully, he touched her hand, sitting down next to her. Now he was closer he could see her hair was black, just like her mum had said, most of it had been burnt down to unfitting short lengths._

_Chris groaned, her blue eyes suddenly opening and shutting tirelessly. After a moment her hand twitched under his. She cried out, snapping her hand back and moving to the corner of the bed._

_"H-hey, watch yourself. You're gonna pull a needle out or something."_

_"Shut up. Don't come near me. Don't touch me."_

_Danny froze, his emerald eyes widening. He tried to inch closer but it only managed to make her move farther away. Her once bright eyes were now dull, dark bags having formed underneath them. A moment passed before she spoke again._

_"Who are you?"_

_His heart sank at that. Chris had really forgotten everything, even Danny himself. Miss Goldbeck had told him not to say anything about her memories, that it would be too painful for her. She had apologised to him over and over while he had just stood there like an idiot, dazed._

_He blinked away the few tears forming in his eyelashes and grinned at her._

_"I'm Danny. From now on I'm your guide and friend. It's a pleasure to meet you Missy."_

* * *

He smiled. The Chris now though was different. She had regained her confidence and spirit. While her personality was not as it used to be he guessed he could blame himself for that one. He wasn't exactly the best role model.

"I guess I have a lot of explaining to do then. Right, where should I start….._ah_!"

He lifted his finger and pointed at Chris, making the move quite dramatic as to gather everyone's full attention.

"Sorry Chrissie my friend, I've got to peg this one on your little brother."

"Hah? Finnie?"

Danny glanced at the other three, they all looked at him expectantly, and he was rather enjoying his spotlight performance.

"Yeah, you forgot to remind him not to tell anyone besides his friends. I am that exception." He concluded triumphantly.

Chris spluttered, he noticed she was trying really hard not to resist cursing. The white haired guy who he could assume was Jack Frost laughed, apparently finding the conversation amusing. He turned to face Danny, raising an eyebrow.

"And you believed him?"

Danny smirked, giving Jack a salute. "Of course, I do take my role as a pretend big brother seriously. If I hadn't of believed him then I don't think I'd be here right now."

He noticed that this Jack guy was standing in where he would consider Chris's personal space barrier to be. She didn't look the least bit uncomfortable though, that surprised him. Chris was even worse than usual whenever men were near her.

He pondered before a small light seemed to flash in his head suddenly, and a rather laughable conclusion was drawn.

_Someone has a crush._

* * *

_Chris' P.O.V_

_What is he doing?!_

I watched as Danny danced his way over to Jack, raising a hand to the top of his head and moving it forward until it hit Jack's forehead. Jack jumped back slightly, frowning, while Danny tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"He's rather tall isn't he? Is he older? Don't tell me little Chris has a thing for older guys?" He teased playfully.

I blushed scarlet and pushed him, making him topple over as he cackled evilly.

"D-don't change the subject!"

I quickly looked at North and Bunny, both of them having a slight smile on their faces as their eyes swapped between me and Jack. On the other hand, Jack was sheepishly staring at the floor, running a hand through his hair.

"Okay, I get it. Sorry. This is all just pretty exciting and I'm totally hyper at the moment, I can't control what comes out of my mouth."

North stepped in, he faced me, and I noticed his usual self had been replaced by a much more serious persona.

"Chris, did Pitch say anything to you?"

I pulled off my hood, slapping my palm against my forehead as I shut my eyes tightly.

"Well, he talked as he if he knew me. I mean, before the…." I stopped. North and Bunny didn't know about my memories. Forgot to tell them I guess.

"Anyway, he didn't say anything that didn't sound totally cliché so it really doesn't matter."

Before North or Bunny could reply I checked my watch.

"Whoa, is that the time? Hey Danny, I think me and you should head home, because as they say, children who sleep more grow more."

Danny nodded slowly, seeing my discomfort. He stood up and ruffled my hair before turning to the others.

"She's right of course. If I wanna catch up to you guys in height then I best put myself into a coma for a little while. But how are we getting home exactly?"

Bunny stepped forward as he said that and we both cringed.

"I'll get you both home."

I took one final glance at North, and then at Jack, mouthing 'goodbye' before we both fell into the tunnel under us.

With a small tumble, we were safely back in my room. I laid there for a second, tilting my head back to say bye to Bunny.

"Thanks…um, goodbye for now I guess." I smiled at him, and surprisingly the gesture was returned.

"You two take care of yourselves." Was all he said before hopping back into his tunnel.

I rolled over; noticing Danny was in a pretzel type position. He detangled himself, rubbing his head and avoiding my gaze. Obviously he knew that he was in trouble. Keeping the fact he knew about my powers to himself was more than a little annoying. I decided I couldn't be bothered with it tonight and I fell onto my bed lazily.

"If you want to stay you know what to do." I pointed to the cupboard where my spare duvet was kept as a signal for him to go get it.

"…..Right."

I heard quiet shuffling as the duvet was placed next to my bed.

"Night Chris."

"Goodnight."

* * *

"Look out!"

I turned my head, only to catch a glimpse of white rubber slamming straight into my face. It took a few moments for me to take in the impact and supress the mother of all howls just waiting to be released.

"Chris, are you okay?"

I stopped rubbing my nose to peer up at a few girls from the class rushing to my aid. My hands shot out in front of me to prevent them from getting too close.

"Don't worry I'm fine. Volleyball isn't really my forte anyway."

The beloved whistle I had been waiting for finally rung through the sports hall, signalling the end of P.E, and the end of school. I rushed to the changing rooms, wanting to get out of this prison as quick as possible.

Walking home seemed to take longer than usual as the cold nipped at me continuously. The snow had picked up a bit over the last few days as Jacks' time here had lengthened. I had even watched him play with a few of the kids just outside the school ground. It seemed as though they were having some sort of snowman making competition with Jack as the judge. The class had ended before I could see who won though.

A gust of wind hit me from behind and I tittered forward a few steps, a hand grabbing me from behind to steady me. My breath caught and I span around to meet two icy blue eyes. Jack flashed a grin at me, making sure that I was upright before letting go.

I smirked. "So who won the snowman competition?"

"How did yo- It was a draw."

I made a hum of approval and began walking again, Jack following. He veered round to my front, walking backwards and peering long and hard at my face. I prodded it to feel if there was anything on it.

"What?" I finally asked.

"Your eye is red. Right there," He poked just under my eye, "and there." moving his finger to the lid.

I flinched under his cold touch and went cross eyed in order to stare at his hand. My mind was blank for a moment before I understood, though I was a little reluctant to tell him.

"It was a heroic sacrifice which had to be made. I barely made it out alive."

He stopped and I bumped into his chest. I whined as he pinched my cheek, pulling on it lightly.

"Of course you did."

I grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away, shivering as another breeze blew past. Jack moved aside, motioning with his head for me to continue. The walk was silent for the most part, but it wasn't awkward. It was just….nice.

Even so, it had to come to an end. Before he was about to fly off Jack raised his hand once more, gently stroking the now fading marks on my eyelid. I blushed, and I could see Jack was also turning pink too. He backed away and laughed quietly before flying off. I watched him, heading inside when I could no longer stand the numbness in my toes.

Finnie was lying on my mums lap, asleep. She placed a finger on her lips and I winked, tip-toeing up the stairs, trying to avoid any serious creaks. I sighed and threw by bag down. A few papers fell off my desk from a sharp draught; the balcony doors were open. Funny thing is…I don't remember leaving that open this morning.

I was about to close it, my finger wrapping around the cold metal, but I was prevented by a small shadow. It was in the form of a raven, flapping its wings broadly as it landed on my chair. I smirked at the recognisable action, once again raising my finger to touch the shadow. This time turning it into miniature deer, it galloped out through the doors, disappearing.

As expected, a few moments later Myra perched on the rail outside. I opened the doors fully, motioning her to come in so I could shut them. She was hesitant, but eventually gave in, entering the room with almost no noise.

I had never noticed before, but Myra was very tall. Taller than Jack I would say. Myra caught me staring and I averted my eyes.

"Is there something you need?"

She raised a slender brow, "Perhaps there is." her eyes making their way around my room.

"But first," She continued. "show me how you use your flames."

"Uhhh.."

"Just do it."

I obeyed quickly, holding out my hand and encasing it in fire. Myra glared at it for some time before speaking again.

"This won't do."

"Excuse me?"

"You're not holding your hands right. The flame hasn't a chance to widen out."

My hand still hovered in mid-air and I examined it more closely. I honestly couldn't see anything wrong, but I was still an amateur after all.

Myra lifter her own palm, spreading her fingers out widely.

"Copy my actions."

I did as I was told, the flames becoming brighter and gaining in size. A smile graced my lips and I sat cross legged on the floor in an attempt to warm my feet up, my eyes never leaving my hand. Myra was still for a moment before she also sat down.

"I'll show you a few more techniques' but in return I need something."

I looked up. "What is it?"

Her dark eyes flickered to my hand.

"This is something only you can help me with."

* * *

**Me and my curly haired friend (who writes this story from Myra' point of view) have planned this all out so expect some awesome stuff in the later chapters. *Cackles* **

**I own nothing except Chris, Danny and Finnie.**


	19. The Shadow Realm

**Hey guys. Sorry this has taken so long, I've been really busy. On the bright side, I watched Rise of the Guardians again on Saturday. It was even better 3rd time round. The DVD is released tomorrow too. Anyhoo, this chapter is really important in terms of what's going to happen later on so pay attention. Enjoy!~**

* * *

If someone asked me whether I was afraid of the dark, I would have told them no, that there wasn't a reason to fear something that couldn't hurt you. I felt sorry for the darkness sometimes, how we unconsciously associated it with evil. But then again, if you knew something was there waiting for you in the shadows, and you couldn't see it, I wouldn't blame people for being frightened.

My grip on Myra' jacket tightened and my knuckles began to turn a sickly shade of white. She continued her steady pace towards wherever our destination was. The shadow realm was a place where I would not even wish the cruellest of people to spend more than a few hours. It felt empty, an yet, at the same time it was full of piercing black eyes that board a hole into your very being if you were unfortunate enough as to look at them for too long.

"Make your flame bigger, it's difficult to see now we're further in."

I glanced up at Myra. Her skin and hair was shining with a blue hue as my flames flickered around my arm. She did not face me, but I knew even she was struggling to see.

When she had asked for my help I didn't expect it to be a journey into this place. Myra had explained to me that she had wanted to 'investigate' some strange disturbances she'd felt during her trips in and out of here. Over about three days she had taught me different techniques that would help my control over my flames. Her powers after all, were similar to mine.

I spread my fingers out; allowing the energy to flow directly threw my arm and out, causing the flames to brighten significantly. It was main reason I was here really, to provide light.

Occasionally, a shadow would try and attack, but Myra simply bat them away as if they were nothing. I would sometimes hear the dark whispering, but I chose not to listen to the sickening things that echoed within the realm.

"Myra, how much longer is it-"

"We're here."

I peeked out warily from behind her, my eyes widening in awe. Right in front of us was a large fortress. The black fences appeared to be made of solidified shadows, the tall doors reaching thirty feet tall. It was truly something amazing, and yet also unnerving.

While glancing to both sides of the fort, Myra released a small sigh and pushed the shadow doors open. It groaned and creaked, the noise bouncing off the walls. I was silent for a while, concentrating mainly on keeping myself alight. We continued forward taking various twists and turns, ending up at a few dead ends. It was definitely a maze, and I could tell by the way Myra' mouth was set into a thin line that she was certainly annoyed.

"Can't we just fly over this thing?"

"Do you really want to be electrocuted? If we go up there the force field will only serve to kill us both."

"Alright, jeez, sorry I asked."

I grumbled lightly, earning an eye roll from her. A few moments later we stopped, a large door blocking our path. Myra gave the area a quick glance before pushing forward, the door swinging open with more ease than the first.

In front of us was what I could assume was a dining room. A large table with at least 20 chairs surrounding it was placed in the middle. The place was dim and reminded me of a house where no one had lived for years. Chandeliers dripped with hardened candle wax and polished cutlery lay astray on the black wooden table. Dust lined the walls and furniture, and an increasing sense of abandonment swirled around this dark place.

Myra pushed her hair out of her face, looking around while doing so.

"There should be guards here and yet…"

She made her way to another set of doors, these adorned intricate patterns inly made by a skilful, steady hand. Upon entering my eyes immediately set on a large throne. It was decorated with black jewels and stood tall among the smaller seats on other side. The throne was also covered in a light sprinkling of dust, as if no-one had sat there for some time.

"Myra, what's going on? There's isn't anyone here."

She straightened, her dark eyes widening slightly before she turned to her left, going through another set of doors, smaller this time. I jogged alongside her, these particular doors leading to a bedroom, a large canopy bed devouring most of the space in it. The bed sheets were rumpled and creased, and the room was not as neat and proper as the ones before it.

"This isn't good. The King isn't here."

I turned to her, raising an eyebrow. She sighed and gestured to the throne room.

"He is the ruler of the shadow realm and the one that controls the shadows. If he isn't here then this place has nothing to keep it from being taken. The shadows in this place aren't to be taken lightly. They're dangerous."

I stood there, unmoving. If what she said was right then we had a bigger issue on our hands. I remembered when North had told the Guardians of the shadows Sandy had discovered. Was it because their King wasn't here that the shadows were no longer tame?

I pondered on the assumption until suddenly my eyes caught the attention of a small room to the side. Myra had now exited, mumbling something about going to 'check again'. I drew myself towards the room, my gaze focused solely on a mirror which hung from the wall. As I entered I vaguely noticed it was a bathroom, but that didn't really interest me as much as the reflection the cracked mirror seemed to portray.

It was me alright. That I knew. But as I continued to stare at myself, I changed. My eyes turning slowly black as purple bruises began forming under them. The reflection grinned widely, the skin paling considerably and showing strain around the corner of its lips. Suddenly, the mirror rippled as its hand emerged, reaching for me. I'm not sure whether it was the fear, or just the sight of myself becoming such a horrendous creature, but I couldn't move.

It lifted its hand, bringing it down with quite a force. Acting on reflexes, I put my arm up to protect myself. I expected some form of pain to follow, or the sound of skin tearing. There was nothing but the swiping motion of the hand to be heard. I lifted my head to discover my arm alight, the hand merely making pathetic attempts to harm me. It was as if my flames were protecting me; acting as a shield.

I jumped back, slapping the hand away in the process. The image blurred and faded, leaving only my real self staring back.

"Are you okay?"

The voice startled me, but I knew it was only Myra. I nodded at her, relaxing the tension in my shoulders. Her eyes drifted to my arm, then back to my face.

"We should go."

* * *

"We are in a workshop full of toys, and you chose _me_ to play with?!"

"You're not that bad."

I sighed. With a twirl, I resumed my upright position, Jack enjoying his game of turning me mid-air. I yelped and drew my knees up as he tried to grab them.

"This is supposed to be flying practice…..and you're making fun of me. Wonderful."

Jack floated in front of me, a smirk lining his features. I tried hard to keep my expression blank but his smile was contagious, and I felt the corners of my mouth stretch upwards.

A small humming noise buzzed next to my ear and I turned to meet Baby Tooth's curious stare. She flew over to Jack and nestled her head in his white hair, before landing promptly on my shoulder.

Jack chuckled. "She's taken a liking to you."

"I guess so. But I think you're her favourite."

He raised an eyebrow and dropped to the ground, myself following. I landed softly, the flames around my feet extinguishing. The small lessons Myra had given me were working to say the least. She even went as far as telling me how to angle myself to soften the landing when flying, though it was fair to say that Jack had noticed I wasn't flailing about wildly as per usual.

My feet lead me towards the Globe, the lights shining brightly as many of them would disappear as new ones became visible. Written on it was some form of strange lettering that I couldn't connect to any of the languages that I knew. Not that I was fluent in any other language except plain English.

"Jack, what's the globe for exactly?"

He joined me, his eyes fixed on the globe too.

"Well, those lights up there. They represent every kid that believes in us."

"_Every_ kid? That's pretty amazing."

From underneath my clumps of black hair Baby Tooth squeaked, flying behind us. Before I could turn properly, Tooth enveloped me in her arms, pulling me up into the air as she squeezed the life outta me. My fingers and feet twitched as my urge to pull away grew stronger. I sucked in a deep breath and clenched my fists until the ordeal was over.

"It's been such a long time Chris. How are you? Have you kept up with your practice?"

"Um, yes for both questions. Jack's been helping me with my flying actually."

I threw him a sceptical glance and he laughed. Tooth didn't seem to notice; she hovered over to Jack and inspected his teeth excitedly, ignoring his cries of protest. Tooth hummed in approval, but then rubbed her arm sheepishly as if she was contemplating something.

"Chris, could I look at your teeth? I mean, it's okay if not but….."

She bit her lip.

I could feel the nerves building up, but I was supposed to be working on this problem as it was such a pain to live with. Screwing my eyes shut, I opened my mouth timidly. I heard her giggle as she began her examination. It wasn't as bad as I thought, and it was over quickly enough.

"As I thought, you've took good care of them."

She smiled brightly at me but was then diverted to some tooth related emergencies, the sound of her voice dimming as she flew through the hallway. Baby Tooth had flown with her, and I felt a pang of loss as my little companion was no longer here.

Jack thumped my head, "And here I thought you would've never let her do that to you."

"Yeah well, it's gotten a lot easier now. Besides, most of you guys are the touchy feely types so I have to get used to it."

He winked and ruffled my hair, proving my point exactly. I frowned as a light blush dusted my cheeks. For once I welcomed the unnecessary contact, his cold fingertips ebbing away any nervousness that was there previously.

A large crash sounded behind us as two of the flying toys had collided, sending one crashing towards me. Jack grabbed my arm to pull me away, and again I held up my arm defensively. The flames lit up, protecting me as the toy bounced off of them. It fell to the floor, breaking in two.

I rubbed the back of my head, turning to Jack with a grin.

"That was a close one, huh?"

Jack pointed to my arm, "Where did you learn that trick?"

_Oh crap._

I had a choice here. Fess up, or come out with a sorry excuse of a lie. His piercing blue eyes weren't really helping at all, I sighed as I looked at him guiltily.

"I've been receiving some special lessons."

He stayed silent, the question he wanted to ask clear to both of us.

I gulped, "You know her. And I think the only way to clear this up is if you meet her."

_Myra's gonna kill me._

He straightened up, smirking.

"Then you have to bring her here tomorrow. If she's that good at teaching you then we're gonna have to meet her."

I could've fainted, and I felt a sickening lurch in my stomach as I imagined the outcome of this disastrous oncoming event.

_I just hope she kills me painlessly._

* * *

**There you have it! Hope you liked it. I'm trying to develop Chris and Jack's relationship as best as I can without totally rushing things *wipes beads of sweat from forehead*. Have a good one!~**

**I own nothing except Chris.**

**Myra belongs to my friend.**


	20. A talk over tea

**Hey guys! Sorry this has taken so long. The truth is I've been bed/sofa-ridden this past week with numerous annoying medical issues so I wasn't able to upload. I'm feeling somewhat better today so I thought I might write this out. I wanted to include more but my fingers and brain kinda decided that this was the limit. Anyhoo, enjoy!~**

* * *

"I wonder how I'm gonna go about this."

Danny just laughed. It wasn't as if he was oblivious to my current turmoil, but he did find the new problem amusing. We both turned towards the sound of a screeching car pulling up outside the café window we were sat next to. The driver got out, yelling towards the street. I assumed some of our classmates were playing a game of chicken. Idiots, they were.

"Why don't you dress her up in some colourful clothes? That might take the edge off." He laughed.

"I'd really rather do this without the threat of injury. Dressing her up like a freakin' clown won't help in the slightest. Besides, aren't you supposed to be helping me? All you're doing is spilling coffee onto the table." I sighed, wiping up the spill he had caused through his bouts of laughter.

"Sorry, but it is kinda funny."

He reached up, stretching himself until I heard every bone click. With a satisfied smile he reached for my hand and began to push my fingers to create a fist, then letting it return to its natural relaxed state. Danny always had a hobby of playing with my hands when he ran out of things to say. If I wasn't on the opposite side of the table then my hair would have been the culprit.

"Chrissie, if you think times are hard then I believe it's time to backtrack down that short memory lane of yours."

I straightened. He pushed back each finger one by one, his green orbs set solely on my hand. For once, his trademark smile was not on his face. Instead, an expression of concentration replaced it.

"When I saw you at the hospital those few years ago, I wasn't sure that you were ever going to trust people again. Every person you met became a threat, and just talking to you was hard enough."

He pursed his lips, expecting me to retaliate somehow. I heaved a sigh as his words sunk in. Back then I certainly wasn't the nicest person to be around after all.

The café door swung open and the cool fresh air from outside filled my lungs. The scent was familiar to me, but I couldn't connect it to anything. My eyelids drooped as I stared intently at the half empty teacup in front of me, the reflection of myself sending me slowly to sleep.

Danny's voice was all I heard before I drifted into a small slumber.

* * *

_It's cold._

_My eyes fluttered open. The only thing visible to me was the clear sky and the twisted branches reaching across the open space. I turned my head to the side, a cold sensation now crawling up my neck. I sat up, realising that I was lying in the snow. But when performing this simple movement it felt different somehow._

_I held my arm out in front of me. It was short, the same with my legs. Quickly, I stood up, the action being clumsy in this foreign body. Everything around me was so large, with most of the trees towering high above me. With some difficulty, I waded through soft snow as I tried to find my bearings._

_Eventually, I stumbled across a small pond. I crouched down to look at myself, my blue eyes widening as I took in my appearance. There was no denying it; I was that girl again, but a younger version of her. My auburn hair was covered by winter wear, as was the rest of my body. I still retained the mind of a fifteen year old, even though my body was now physically seven or eight years of age._

_A small rustling in the forest alerted me of another presence nearby. I wasn't sure what lurked here, have it be animals or creepy old men, but being in danger while I was stuck in this childs body wouldn't be a very good idea._

_I made my way to a nearby tree, huffing at the fact my small legs couldn't move quick enough. Finally, I managed to hide behind it before the rustling ceased. To my surprise, it was Jack Frost who emerged from the trees. He wandered over to the pond, touching it with his staff. It froze over completely as I watched in amazement. Jack sat down on a nearby rock, twirling his staff between his fingers._

_I was about to step out from behind the tree until I was tugged back by something. When I turned I saw a shadow. This shadow was peculiar though, as it was a double of me but only it was completely black. The shadow raised a finger to its lips and then pointed behind itself._

_Although I wasn't afraid, I was still hesitant to follow. After a few seconds it grabbed my hand, pulling me away. I took one last glance at Jack before letting myself be taken._

_The shadow giggled as it ran, apparently enjoying itself. I did my best to keep up, but since I wasn't used to being so small I often tripped. My shadow self stopped suddenly and put its hand on a nearby tree, opening up a portal. It took off one of my mittens, revealing to both of us the bandages covering my petite hand._

_"Oh dear! You know what? I bet our King can help you with this. He wants to see you anyway. Come on!"_

_And with that, she pulled me through the portal._

* * *

I woke up, feeling the crisp cold air nipping at me. With a groan, I buried my face into soft fabric.

"Enjoying yourself there?"

I jolted back up.

_Hold on. I'm moving, but I'm not?_

"I can tell you now, piggy backing you home from the café has gotten me my fair share of weird looks."

Realisation seemed to slap me as I took in the fact I had my arms clung around Danny's neck. His arms tucked neatly under my legs.

"How long was I out for?"

"About an hour. We'd already finished eating anyway so it's fair to say that this was the best way to get you home."

"Couldn't you have just woken me up?"

"Hmph, and risk my life? Not an option. Besides, I don't mind carrying you."

I smiled. It was hard to imagine what my life would have been like without Danny. Most likely boring I would guess.

"Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?"

He laughed airily, his voice rising slightly.

"Well ya see….me and Jess broke up."

I lost my breath for a second. I mean, Danny did really like her.

"Why?"

"She said I had to stop hanging out with you. That also wasn't an option for me."

There was a small pause before a warm smile graced my features, my cheeks flushing pink.

"Thanks Danny."

He grinned, raising a fist in the air.

"Alright, to commemorate this occasion I say you and I have a movie marathon and takeout night. How's that sound?"

I laughed, punching my own fist out.

"Lead the way my friend!"

* * *

"So when's this _teacher_ coming?"

I sighed, turning to Bunny reluctantly. My mouth opened, but not even a white lie could make it out. Instead, I let my shoulders slump and allowed my head to hang. A large clap on my back nearly sent me to the ground as North's bellowing laughter filled the room.

"Don't be so impatient Bunny; I'm sure they will be here soon."

I nodded weakly to this statement, the vibrations of his hand still ricocheting throughout my body. The cloth covering the nearby table twitched and I bent down, lifting it. Weirdly enough, Sandy was sat there, holding a cup of what I could assume was eggnog. He gestured to the floor next to him, holding up a full cup for me. I scanned the others, concluding that they were too busy to talk anyway and crawled in next to him, crossing my legs as I took the cup.

There was a small comfortable silence before a question mark appeared above his head. He pointed to my face, which was creased with worry. I could guess that he meant _'What's wrong?'_ as most of the other possibilities didn't fit the bill. I swirled the contents of my cup, contemplating an answer.

"I'm not sure if she'll come or not. She isn't the type who gets along with other people easily. I mean I think she trusts me but….I don't know, sometimes it's just confusing."

I drained half of my drink as I waited for an answer, giving the rest to an expectant elf that had suddenly joined us. Sandy smiled warmly and reached out to pat my shoulder, drawing his hand back as the same anti-touching sign from our first meeting materialized.

"I'm better with that now." I laughed.

He nodded and gave my shoulder a few reassuring pats before we turned our attention to the elf that was now licking the last of the eggnog ferociously out of my cup.

The table cloth began swaying back and forth as someone sitting atop swung their leg repeatedly. With my index finger I pulled it up to see Jack's pale foot. As I pondered on when he had arrived I looked back at Sandy before jabbing it curiously. Jack yelped and threw his foot back, hitting me in the eye. I wailed loudly, making the elf jump.

Jack lifted the cloth, only to see the small gathering that had accumulated there. His expression went from mild surprise to completely perplexed.

"I don't think I should ask but….."

"It'd save us all time if you didn't." I frowned.

Sandy floated out as I opted to scrabble on all fours, pushing my way past Jack. I waited for the elf to follow but he seemed content with being left there with the remaining eggnog.

I smirked. "Okay, have it your way."

Tooth's voice filled the room, along with the small conversation being performed by Bunny and North. I stood up and straightened myself out, running a hand roughly through my hair.

"Isn't she here yet?" Jack questioned.

I had to stop myself firing back irritably with a no. When I had asked Myra if she would come I was more nervous than I had been when my mum had given me _'_the talk'. In the end I wasn't given a definite answer but more of an 'I may or may not' sort of vibe.

My mind wandered back to the times I'd met Myra, how we communicated with each other by using our powers. It was like having an older sister almost.

"I have an idea."

I raised my hand, spreading out my fingers and closing my eyes. The energy flowed through me like waves, a warm feeling rushed through my veins, wanting to escape. It burst from my fingers, forming a multitude of birds. They flew into different parts of the building, searching.

North stood beside me.

"What is this?"

I grinned at him. "Wait and see."

Sure enough, a few minutes later a black crow flew from one of the more shadowed areas of the place. It stopped in front of me, batting its wings slowly. I squinted, suspicious of its actions, and the fact I was tired of waiting.

"So, ya coming out then?" I called towards the shadows.

A sigh was heard as we all observed someone walk out of the shadows, a specific someone to be exact.

Myra stepped out from her hiding place, albeit a bit cautiously. But that was to be expected from her. Jack pushed me behind him quickly and everyone was immediately on their guard. The naïve part of my mind wondered why they would do such a thing, which immediately made me want to hit myself. Instead, I held up a peace sign and flashed a grin.

"Hey Teach!"

* * *

**There you go. I don't think this chapter does much...but I hope you liked it anyway. Don't worry, I've got big things planned for later chapters. Meaning, there is a reason for all this playful banter. As they say, it's always quiet before a storm...did I get that right? Out of all the Guardians I think Chris gets along with Bunny the least. Who knows? I might have some big soppy eyed relationship developing moment between them or something. I'd ship it. Haha. **

**I own nothing except Chris.**

**Myra belongs to my friendy.**


	21. Did I hurt him?

**Hey guys. I'm feeling a bit better so I tried writing out this chapter. Doctor said I can't really go anywhere until I'm recovered so I thought I might as well not keep you waiting any longer. I hope it suffices since I really enjoyed writing the memory scene, I always do love writing those. Enjoy.~**

* * *

"Teacher? Her?" Jack accused, in clear disbelief over my choice of mentor. He signalled for me to step away from her but I merely ignored it. He wasn't being very reasonable after all.

I stood next to Myra, attempting to show the others that there wasn't any threat.

Tooth fluttered forward, but retreated after she was less than five feet away.

"Chris. Is this a joke?" She stammered.

I could feel and eye roll coming on and stopped myself before anyone's feelings were hurt.

_Yes Tooth, because I love bringing strangers here as a joke. Maybe next time I'll kidnap my maths teacher and introduce you. _

"Nope. This is my teacher!" I grinned, throwing a thumb over my shoulder at her so they completely understood.

I turned to Myra. "D'ya want to introduce yourself, or should I?" I asked, lowering my voice enough so that only the both of us could hear.

A small sigh escaped her lips. "I guess I should, to clear up any misunderstandings."

She took a step forward, the Guardians once again tensing. I frowned at them disapprovingly.

"Um. I'm Myra. I've been teaching Chris for the past few days. I want to apologise for, you know, the thing before. Um. I don't intend to hurt Chris. I, um, want to help her. So...yeah." She bowed quickly before stepping back.

I couldn't stop myself from releasing a small snigger as I saw a light pink line her cheeks. The first time I've seen her blush or even stammer truthfully. It was cute. She glared at me and I smiled back, and then swerved to face the Guardians.

"Ya' gotta be yankin' our chain, mate. This son-of-a-you-know-what cannot be ya' teacher mate." Bunny argued, his paw wrapping around a boomerang.

My body began crouching defensively as I prepared to intercept any attack, though my worry was lifted as North placed his hand on Bunny' shoulder. He leaned forward from behind the Pooka.

"This is no joke Chris? Is this girl really your teacher?" He asked.

"No. This is definitely her. She's been helping me out a lot lately!" My grin was so wide that it now ached painfully. But what could I do? I had to show them that Myra was far from a threat.

Jack made his way over. "I don't trust her." He stated. His gaze set on her. I was puzzled by his cold demeanour, but then again he hadn't met Myra under very friendly circumstances.

"Now d'ya know how we felt when you first came along, mate?" Bunny questioned, a sly smile gracing his features. Jack turned to glare at him, giving me time to think of a reassuring pep talk.

"Come on Jack, she's honestly a good person." I chirped, my smile twitching slightly.

_Nice. One hell of a pep talker you are Chris. You should add a little dance too, just to break the ice._

"It was you that attacked me on that night wasn't it?" He asked, his voice threatening.

I raised my eyebrows, confused as to what had happened between these two. Plus, I had never seen Jack act like this; I didn't want to, it just wasn't Jack. Myra sighed; nodding in what I could presume was understanding. My ears pricked as the others talked amongst themselves.

"Hear me out. I was protecting you and Chris in that situation. I did not trap you in that bubble because I wanted to attack you. You and Pitch were both heading to Chris at the same time, and it would have caused a great deal of problems had you collided and started a fight. Pitch is out there, and day by day he is growing stronger. You would not have been able to defeat him had you met. You would have been injured, and Chris would have attempted to help you, putting her in danger as well." She said clearly. Any sign of her previous nerves now completely gone.

The others didn't seem to believe this, and I challenged there stares.

She continued. "Look. I want to protect Chris as much as you do. I can help her develop her powers, as mine are very close to hers."

Jack backed away a little, her glare finally getting to him. It was silent until one of the yeti interrupted, holding a tray of cups and spluttering some weird sound. It honestly sounded like someone who had been gagged was trying to speak the way the noise was muffled.

North sighed. "Let us discuss this over a few drinks, yes?"

* * *

"_Um…..Miss Goldbeck, you left this by accident." _

_I turned to see the young nurse holding a green backpack. The green backpack I was found with to be exact._

_Right now, I was just about to get into the car to leave the hospital finally. I had been deemed mentally and physically able to home. Although my wounds had nearly healed- a 'miracle' recovery as the doctors had called it- I was still covered in bandages and the remaining strands of long hair had been cut off, matching the other scarecrow like locks._

_I certainly wasn't ready for the public eye just yet._

_The poor nurse shook, and I recognised her as the one who I had practically attacked. I sheepishly stuck my arm out, snatching the pack from her. I smiled at her quickly before getting into the car, wanting to avoid any more contact with people._

_I heard my mum thank her graciously before getting in next to Dave. Danny sat on the opposite side and I pressed myself as far as I could into the corner of my seat, keeping my eyes planted on the busy scenery. _

_After a while my hands twitched impatiently, I grabbed the pack and started rummaging through it. My mum and Danny both turned to watch me, but I ignored them. The pack held spare clothes and food, as well as a rather full looking wallet. Underneath all that was a small stuffed bunny. I held it up, examining it from every angle. Upon its back it adorned a cape, it was rather adorable. _

"_That's cute. Do you remember where you got it?" Mum asked, her voice soft and hopeful._

_I stayed silent, but shook my head vigorously. She smiled sadly and turned back, grabbing one of Dave' hands. I still felt Danny' eyes on me, and I continued unzipping parts of the pack. In one of the small pockets I pulled out a necklace. The chain held a small blue bunny and I found myself staring at it for quite some time before a sharp intake of breath broke my concentration. _

_Danny leaned forward, making me jump and curl into a ball. I glared at him until he moved back. He gestured to the necklace._

"_Do you like it?" _

_I sat still until I was sure he wouldn't move again. Carefully I lifted the necklace, taking in all the small details._

_Finally I answered. "….Yeah…" I quietly murmured._

_Swiftly, I connected the small chain behind my neck and held the small bunny to my chest. Even though I was looking out the window I could still see Danny grinning, happy for some reason. _

* * *

The tension in the room currently could be compared to a meeting between a man and his daughters' first boyfriend. It was uncomfortable, _very_ uncomfortable.

All I could do was simply sit by Myra, juggling my cup of hot chocolate between both hands. For the most part the Guardians simply stared at the two of us. My brow began to crease in annoyance; I was getting sick of being the happy smiley one.

"Well, isn't this a lovely 'chat' we're having." I drawled, resting my chin on my palm.

North cleared his throat and set down his cup. "How do we know we can fully trust you with training Chris? Are you experienced?"

Myra threw a glance towards the cup she had set aside before returning her hardened gaze towards North.

"I've had more experience than you might think, and besides, as I said before the powers Chris have are similar to mine. She'd learn a lot more from me than having all of you just throwing random skills at her." She stated.

The others seemed taken aback by this and exchanged wary looks between each other. I clicked my tongue, wanting to fill the silence again. Myra did have a point, the Guardians abilities, while useful in their own way, just weren't the same. I controlled fire, and the powers Myra possessed were the closest I was going to get.

I stopped clicking. "So who's my babysitter? I feel like I should ask in case you guys are against the idea."

Tooth placed her hand on my shoulder, I flinched but remained calm. "It isn't as if we're against it Chris. It's just…..difficult to take in."

North stood. "But if she is the best teacher for you then you should go ahead." He smiled at the both of us.

I felt a wave of relief wash through me and I smiled back, sincerely this time. It was quickly replaced by panic and I held both hands up.

"I-It's not like I'm not grateful for what you guys have done or anything…it's just…I…uh…..um…"

I continued stammering until my mind decided that my mouth needed a break. North simply laughed, seemingly taking this chance to clear the air of tension.

"As long as you chose this then it is fine." He turned to Myra. "We have put our trust in you. I hope we have made the right decision."

Myra only nodded in reply. I did a quick check of the others reactions, and even though most of them didn't seem to be convinced I knew that it was going to take time before that trust would be built.

* * *

It had only been a few hours since Myra had arrived and I could already see the others had calmed down after seeing that she was in fact teaching me instead of being a threat.

I took a moment to watch workshop on the lower levels, it was nearing Christmas after all. North had to leave shortly after our discussion since there was lots of preparations to be made for the upcoming holiday. Bunny had also taken a leave of absence about an hour ago and I was fairly sure Tooth and Sandy were going soon too, provided that being when Sandy woke up.

The only Guardian I was sure was going to stay was Jack. He had been watching us from the table top for a while now, the first time I had seen him pay attention without interruption. Actually, the more I peered at him the more I could see he was in fact pouting. Was he in a bad mood?

"Have you ever tried projecting the flames out from yourself?"

My head snapped back to Myra, the only time I had done that I think was with Danny.

"Yeah, but I didn't know what I was doing."

Her dark eyes flickered to the flames on my hand. "If you were in danger then it might have been your body's way of defending itself. I think if you concentrate enough then you might do it."

I took that as an invitation to try and closed my eyes. When I re-opened them my appearance was now that of when I used my power fully. A few red strands fell in front of my eye but I paid no attention to it. My expression became blank and I focused all my energy into forcing the fire out of my hands. It flowed through my veins at an alarming speed and my heartbeat raced. I started to shake as my body reacted to the power, bringing my hands up and throwing them down again.

A vast release of fire burst from my hands, engulfing the room in front of us, both Jack and Myra only managing to shield themselves from the bright light. A sharp pain pierced my skull and another rush of bright light covered the room.

Jacks' pale hand grabbed my wrist.

"Chris, stop!"

* * *

"_Stop it! You'll hurt your dad!"_

* * *

I withdrew my hands, the flames dying out. My knees buckled and I would have fallen if it weren't for Myra and Jacks' hands there to support me. The pain ceased but I couldn't control the small trickle of tears that flowed down my pale cheek.

"Did I do something bad to my dad? Did I hurt him?" I asked quietly, my voice barely above a whisper.

Myra pulled me up so was standing. I tried wiping the tears away without them noticing, but it was hard to do when they were both stood there.

"Are you ok?" Myra asked.

I blinked the rest of the tears away and smiled brightly at her. "Yep! Fit a as fiddle."

Jacks' hand was resting on my shoulder and I made sure he saw my smile too. He smirked, clearly relieved, and released his tight grip.

"I think you scared a couple of yetis and elves away." He laughed.

I raised an eyebrow and faced forward only to see a few yetis peering out of the vacant doorways. I threw an exasperated glance towards Myra who simply shrugged, a ghost of a smile playing on her features.

* * *

"Hey mum, was dad a bad person?"

Mum bolted up, the unexpected question shocking her. Her eyes flew wildly around the room, avoiding me. It was strange to ask this while we were watching TV but there were never many chances when me and mum were by ourselves, seeing as Dave had taken Finnie to the park.

"You're dad wasn't….bad…no." She answered, still refusing to meet my gaze.

My brow furrowed in confusion. "But then why did you divorce him?"

She sipped at her wine slowly and let out a sigh. "Your dad and I just couldn't be together any longer. It was for the best."

"I don't even have a picture of him though."

Mum stood up, her face contorted in bewilderment. "You don't need a picture darling. Not when you have me, Dave and Finnie. Besides, I'm sorry but I don't have one to show you. I left those memories behind."

She grabbed her now empty glass, shuffling to the kitchen to get another drink. I grimaced as she left, her words running through my mind continuously.

"I left those memories behind too. I just wish I could get them back."

I knew I could though. The Tooth palace held my memories no doubt, it was all there.

_Maybe next time I should….._

"Ah, what's the use? I'm too afraid to find out, just…too afraid."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! I found that when writing the scene between Jack, Myra and Chris it was like a battle to see who Chris would give her attention to. Do I see a love triangle?! *Shock***

**I own nothing except Chris. **

**Myra belongs to my buddy.**


	22. My hallucination

**Okay! Here you go. This chapter is longer than the last so I hope it suffices. The title will make sense...yeah. Don't really have much to say other than I'm off to do crap loads of homework (please shoot me). Oh, and I wanna give a shoutout to lily swans123 for giving me all those lovely reviews. As well as the rest of you guys who bothered to take the time and review. Thank you ever so much guys! Enjoy!~**

* * *

"Don't you have any….I don't know…..female friends?" Danny asked suddenly.

I peered at him from behind my book, his question not getting much of a reaction out of me.

"Does the Tooth Fairy count? If not then I'm pretty much non-sociable when it comes to conversing with other girls. Although, you are camp enough to be considered a female so I guess that counts." I teased.

He threw a cushion at me, not taking the remark offensively at all. I spread myself out lazily on his bed, turning the corner of my page and closing the book. I had invited myself over to Danny's house out of sheer boredom, and seeing as I had a break from training and school it was one of those moments I could just pretend that everything was fine and dandy.

"Winter break soon my dear." Danny announced.

I gave him a thumbs up from my horizontal position, not wanting to speak. A series of creaks alerted me to Danny's movements around the room. I shut my eyes, finding the sound soothing as opposed to downright irritating. Eventually the sound ceased, causing me to re-open one eyelid. Danny simply stood above me, smiling goofily.

"What?" I enquired after a few moments of awkward silence.

He jabbed my forehead. "You totally like Jack Frost."

I shot up, my face darkening to a deep red. Turning to face him I shook my head continuously, then deciding to dive under the covers in order to hide my blush. He laughed loudly and tried to pry the covers off of me, though I kept a tight hold, not wanting to show my face.

"Alright, then you must like him at least a little bit." He chuckled.

Slowly, I sat up, the covers wrapped around me so that only my face was visible. Danny knelt down, his smile widening at the sight of my confused pout.

I was sure I didn't like Jack that way, at least, I didn't think so…..

My ears began to burn as possibilities crept into my mind. Danny bit his lip, stifling his laughter as he watched my face erupt into an array of different shaded pinks.

I began muttering to myself. "There's no way I would…..but I….still though…hngh!"

Danny lifted a finger to my lips, causing me to be silent.

"What do you like about him then?"

I paused, brow furrowed. From the start I found him comforting to be around. He was someone I trusted, and it had been that way for a while. Especially since the incident at Pitch's lair, if it wasn't for Jack then who knows what would've happened to me. I honestly don't think I would be here.

"….He makes me feel safe…." I finally answered shyly.

Danny smiled warmly, stroking my cheek with thumb.

"Looks like my little Chris is finally growing up, 'bout time too." He grinned.

I huffed. "Well it's not as if I said I like him or anything so don't jump to conclusions."

I wrapped the duvet around me tighter, my hands turning white from gripping it so tightly.

"Now, now, you just need to time to decide. Until then you can come to Cupid, that being me, anytime for advice, unless Cupid is real too." He cringed.

"Dunno. I'll keep a lookout. And whatever, it's not like if I liked him he would like me back."

Danny sat beside me, wrapping his arms around the duvet that covered me.

"Oh dear my petite friend, if only you saw as much as I did."

I laughed and leaned into the embrace. "Y'know sometimes, I wish I could do just that."

* * *

"_Snow, snow, once again."_ I sang into the air around me, not even caring that anyone who passed was now staring.

Not that many people were out now seeing as the snow was piling up again. I was heading back from Danny's house and decided that I would walk around town for a little while. Well, I was actually skipping at the moment for no other reason other than to warm myself up.

As I made my way around I couldn't help but notice the increasing festive cheer that seemed to be filling the area. A large Christmas tree stood tall and decorative in the town centre, showcasing all sorts or glittery bits and pieces underneath the coating of snow. Beside stood a small band, playing out jolly tunes even though they looked freezing. Even so, they did it with a smile.

I was about to go over to them to listen but a crooked pavement tile caused me to trip and fall. The cold nipped at my exposed face and I pushed myself up so I was sitting after a few seconds of annoyed grumbling.

"Are you okay?" A small voice sounded behind me.

I turned to see a small, brown haired girl. Upon further inspection I did in fact recognise her.

"Hey! You're that girl who hit me with that snowball a while ago." I shouted playfully.

She jumped at my accusation, confused, before a slightly guilty look crossed her face. I fumbled about as I realised what I had said wasn't exactly the best thing to say to a kid.

"It's alright. I don't blame you for it. What's your name?" I asked.

The girl held out her mitten hand. "It's Alicia."

I smiled, but stared at her hand hesitantly. Although I was much better with my fear of touching people some small nerves still remained, even if it was a child. I held my breath and took her hand, shaking it quickly.

"My name's Chris. Nice to meet'cha!"

Alicia brightened up; giving me the cutest smile I had ever seen. When I rolled over the incident in my head I realised that it had only been a short time since I had known the Guardians. About two months if you wanted to estimate. Yet so much had happened, it felt as if I had known them for a whole lot longer.

I let go of her hand but she quickly grabbed hold of mine again, worry clear on her little face.

"What's the matter?"

She tightened her hand around mine as she spoke. "I was playing outside my house then I saw something scary in the forest so I ran here, but now I'm lost."

A few tears formed, sliding down her cheek and I wiped them away with my sleeve.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. How about I take you home? You know where you live right?"

She nodded stiffly and I stood up, keeping her hand in mine as she pointed the way. I smiled at her supportively and swung our arms back and forth, making her giggle. We reached the edge of the town, nearing the neighbourhood. Although to get the Alicia's house we did have to walk past the forest.

"If it scares ya then don't look at it. That might help." I suggested, feeling her tense up.

"Ok." She answered quietly.

We slowly shuffled our way past the trees, and it was going well until a squeak beside me alerted my senses. Alicia's eyes were locked with a black mist, right there, in the middle of the road. The mist bubbled and oozed black liquid which evaporated before it had the chance to hit the ground. If you looked carefully, it was a silhouette of a human, but in its simplest form.

It lifted its foot, taking one step towards us, leaving no imprint in the snow. Alicia wrenched her hand from mine, tearing off into the forest.

"Alicia, come back!" I tried calling, but it was no use.

With a weary glance behind me, I ran after to her as quickly as I could, worried she might get lost again or worse, the shadow would chase after us. A few low branches scraped my face as I desperately tried to re-locate Alicia. I jumped off the ground, flying above the smaller trees but still keeping myself hidden.

"Dammit…" I cursed at myself.

A scream echoed from the left and I swiftly kicked a tree trunk, sending me the right way. Alicia had fallen and was scrambling back as a shadow advanced. I landed clumsily in-between them, igniting my hands. The shadow stopped, tilting its head to the side. My teeth chattered uncontrollably and I wished that Jack or Myra were here. Alicia started to wail, the tears sliding down her face only making me more desperate for help.

The shadow quivered, flying forward at quite the speed. Its misshapen hand morphed into a claw, giving me a few seconds to bring up my arm, covered in the same shield like flame from the Shadow Realm attack. Strike after strike, it failed to do any damage to me. Though each powerful swipe sent me back a step and I almost fell onto Alicia. I glanced at her, seeing that she was paralysed with fear. Her cries reminded me of the younger girl in my dreams on the night their house burnt. The mere thought of that filled me with rage from somewhere deep in my mind. With my opposite arm I sliced through the shadow diagonally. It dissipated into the air, leaving the open area quiet.

"What a nice trick you've learned."

Something crashed into me, sending me into the side of a large tree. I clenched my teeth, hissing as the impact combined with the cold sent bolts of pain through me.

Pitch stepped out from the shadows, a dark smile forming as he took in the sight of my condition. I staggered to my feet, glaring at him in anger.

"Pitch, you got nothing better to do than scare children? Not very manly of you." I sneered.

His face twisted in annoyance and he turned to Alicia. I ran forward but was pushed back by the same shadow creature that I assumed had hit me before.

"You really shouldn't try to aggravate me; it won't end well for you or this sweet little child." He cooed.

"Since when do you control the shadows? You use nightmare sand right?"

He laughed darkly. "Ah yes. The nightmares, they were useful, but I've come across something far more effective. The fool didn't even realise what power he had."

My limbs locked in place. Did he mean the King of the Shadow Realm? Myra had said the shadows were unstable now their leader was gone.

"Did you kill him? The Shadow King?" I questioned, my voice trembling.

Again he laughed. "That's right; you two were quite chummy before. But, I guess you won't remember that will you?"

A low growl ripped from throat. "Don't mock me!" I threatened.

If I had known the Shadow King then….wouldn't I have known Myra too? The same sharp pain hit my head as I tried to recollect lost memories. I focused on the present; I didn't have time for flashbacks right now. Putting some training into practice I flipped forward as I jumped into the air, the same way I had done with Bunny, and avoided the shadows. Daring a risk, I thrust my arms out, sending flames into the clearing and giving me enough time to grab Alicia and escape.

Hearing Pitch's angered cry I sped up, propelling myself through the air. By the time we were out of the forest it was near dark, and Alicia hugged me tightly.

"Now Alicia," I said softly. "I don't want you going out on your own anymore or that might happen again okay?"

She nodded, a fresh track of tears cascading down her face. I wiped them with my sleeve and flew us the rest of the way home, not caring if anyone saw us. When her mother opened the door I couldn't stop a toothy grin breaking out as she hugged her child adoringly.

"Where were you? I was so worried." She muttered into Alicia's shoulder, then looking up at me. "Thank you."

"No problem." I assured her.

She invited me into her house and bandaged my face up. In turn, I gave her my address, telling her that if Alicia wanted someone to play with then I was the one to call. She thanked me again and walked me to the door. I caught Alicia's eye and put a finger to my lips, hopefully making her aware that what happened was a secret. Another one of her dazzlingly cute smiles appeared, and she did the same before they both waved me off.

When flying home, I realised the numbness in my fingers was starting to be painful. I hurried back, landing on my balcony and almost falling into my room. Exhaustion took over and I sat on my bed with my back propped against the wall, closing my eyes.

"Nice bandage."

I opened my eyes instantly, coming face to face with the older girl from my dreams. She stood there, staring at me in mild annoyance. Words couldn't comprehend the shock that filled my being at that point in time.

"How?" Was all I could muster.

"How? I don't know. Hallucination, dreaming, or maybe you've just finally cracked." She snorted, her voice full of mockery.

I stuttered, and she sighed, running a hand through her hair before leaning so close to me that our noses nearly bumped.

"You're probably wondering why I'm being so mean all of a sudden. Well, let me enlighten you. I'm angry because you're being so carefree about getting your memories back. A normal person would wanna know right away, but _you_? You just think everything will be fine if you don't know. You're afraid!"

Her words stung me, I knew she was right. But still a cold demeanour took over my previous state and I gave her the same icy stare.

"What happened to the nice twelve year old in my dreams? Instead I got an egotistical hallucination thinking she can talk to me like that. So what If I'm afraid. I'll find out who I was eventually so quit nagging me."

She frowned. "You can be quite cold hearted when you want. Ever wonder why? You might wanna keep that part of you under control when Myra and the Guardians' are around. They might get the wrong idea about your personality. Besides, I'm not usually like this. You're just trying my patience."

The tense knot in my shoulders subsided when she stood upright, placing a hand on her hip.

"Who are you exactly? Were you even a real person?"

With a sigh she tilted her head forward, her hair covering her face. "And now were back to the problem. Yet it has such a simple solution. Find out who I am, and you find out who you are. Sure, I could tell you, but that would spoil everything."

I let out a strangled cry. "Just tell me!"

"Sorry, can't. Right now you're being too naïve to even comprehend. I will tell you this though, you can hold off on this as long as you want. I might even re-appear a few times. But if you don't get yourself sorted out then that darkness in your soul will tear you apart."

Before I could reply, she vanished. Her words had sent shivers down my spine.

"Darkness in my soul….." I repeated it again and again until it became nothing but mindless noise.

My fatigue had vanished and instead I felt empty. I opened my balcony doors and flew up to my roof, stopping mid-air when I saw Jack sat there.

"Uh…hey." I stammered.

"You're still up I see." He grinned, before his smile turned to worry. "What happened to you?"

I landed on the roof and sat next to him, prodding the bandage on my cheek. "It's nothing."

He obviously didn't believe me, but I didn't give him a chance to retort. I laid my head on his shoulder, just wanting to be comforted more than anything else. He inhaled sharply, before slowly putting his arm around me.

"Sorry, it's been a long day. I'll answer your questions later." I uttered.

Jack rubbed my arm and laid his head on mine.

"Alright, just get some sleep."

That night though. I wasn't sure I would get any rest at all.

* * *

**How was it? If you enjoyed it then good for you! Stick around for the next chapter! PLEASE! Ok, I'll stop now. I must say I did like writing sassy Chris. Gives her character more depth I think. Plus we get some developing emotions. Mwuhahaha!**

**I own nothing except Chris and Danny and Alicia.**


	23. His shadow self

**Heya guys! Sorry about the wait. My grandparents have stayed with me the entire week because my family went on holiday. And they really need a lot of attention. (For some reason my nana was real quiet and distracted when I put on Supernatual for her so I could do homework. You should try it, train your grandparents.)**

** Hope you enjoy!~**

* * *

_I'm a partial insomniac. I already knew that. But still_, I looked up at the sky; _can't I just sleep for once without having to wake up five times a night?_

I rubbed my eyes hard enough that they reddened and welled up. Paying attention in class was hard enough without the fact I was running on fumes. Danny turned around, giving my hand a squeeze. He didn't smile, and I knew he was worried. I tried to give him a sign that I was ok but it proved difficult.

Dragging my tired eyes to the board it only took a second before they widened. My hand tightened around Danny's and he too directed his eyes to where I was looking. He wouldn't see it though, because stood next to my teacher was that girl again.

She perched with her legs crossed on the front desk, a smirk playing on her lips.

Danny's brow furrowed. "Chris, what are you look-"

"Hey lovebirds, turn around and be quiet!" Our teacher demanded, causing both of us to jump when we realised we were still holding hands. The class laughed, and I caught Jess glaring at us.

I checked the desk again, but she was gone, and after what seemed like an eternity the final bell rang. Danny grabbed my collar and pulled me out as soon as I'd put my scarf on. It took all my concentration to not tip over as I was being dragged backwards through the snow.

Eventually I skidded, falling back and clashing my head with Danny's when he too slipped on a hidden patch of ice. We both yowled, clutching our heads as we rolled about in agony.

Danny sat up, wincing. "Argh Chris, tell your boyfriend to lay off on the ice."

I slapped his arm. "Shut up. He's not my boyfriend, and tell him yourself if you wanna have clear paths."

Danny pulled us up, grabbing my arms and lifting me. I gasped as some stray snow melted, dripping down my back slowly. When the ordeal was over I pushed Danny out of the courtyard.

"Come on, we've got to see Myra in the forest."

"Oh wow, does that mean I get to see you train?"

I laughed. "Hell yeah! And anyway, it's about time you two became more acquainted."

* * *

Jack stood on a frozen lake, his frozen lake in Burgess to be exact. It had been a while since he had last seen Jamie and that had led him to visit today. Jamie of course, had been overjoyed at the sudden appearance of Jack Frost, and both of them had spent most of the day involved in an all-out snowball fight with Jamie's friends.

After Jack had bid his farewells he had intended to head back to Chris's town, instead taking a detour to his birthplace, and the place he became a Guardian. He chuckled to himself when he thought of how Chris would most likely be bundled up in some blankets, grumbling as she thawed out her toes near the fire. There was a small pang of guilt as he remembered her weakness to the cold, even though she wouldn't blame him for it.

The bandage on her cheek had disappeared the next day, showing no tell-tale signs of what had happened underneath. No matter how much he asked she refused to say what had made her so uneasy, and that annoyed him. He knew he should head back soon, Chris would only sleep nowadays when someone was there, but it had to be someone she trusted. Jack was part of that small selection of people and he was pleased by that factor. There was no denying that he had enjoyed it when she had rested her head on his shoulder, letting down her defences and trusting him fully.

To him, Chris was funny and brave, a person someone would love being around if they got to know her. Even so, she held a lot of weight in her shoulders which was affecting her greatly; he didn't want to see her breakdown, which was something he wouldn't allow. Right now he needed to see her, to be sure that she wouldn't feel alone.

He turned to leave, the wind picking up as he was about to propel himself into the air.

"Jack!" A voice called out.

Jack swerved, seeing Chris standing at the edge of the lake. She grinned and beckoned him, sprinting off into the forest.

"She couldn't have followed me…"

He flew after her, sure that she would be freezing in just her uniform. By the time he caught up with her she stood next to the spot near Pitch's lair used to be.

"Wait, I thought that had closed up."

What was once smooth ground was now home to another entryway, a new rickety bed placed above it. Jack noticed with alarm that Chris stood dangerously near it, peering through the broken beams. He held out his hand.

"Chris come here. That's Pitch's lair. It isn't safe."

She stared at him, confused, taking a step back Jack heard the unhealthy sound of rocks scraping and he knew what would happen. Before he was able to grab her, Chris fell through the bed and down the hole, her piercing scream going through him.

He jumped down after her, frantic and panicked that she might have hurt herself. His feet landed softly and he squinted through the dark.

"Chris? Where are you?"

The sound of laughter rang through the small entrance and he spotted her silhouette just outside of it.

"Jack. Come on." She giggled.

His pace quickened as he rushed to get her out as quick as possible. Just as he was in arms reach she pounced on him, knocking him onto his back. He blushed in embarrassment as her face was now mere inches from his.

"What are you-" He was cut off when she placed a hand over his mouth.

"Ah young love."

Jack twisted his head just enough to see Pitch walk out of the shadows. He tried desperately to move but Chris kept a firm grip, straddling him so that he couldn't even move his staff.

"Do you like her Jack? She wasn't difficult to replicate." He boasted, stroking her head.

Jack stared at her helplessly, his voice muffled by her hand.

"I've tried before to have the Immortal Child to join my army. But that proved difficult. So I thought up a new plan, once that couldn't fail. I will create a new army." He smirked. "An army of Guardians."

Without warning, the fake Chris morphed back into its original form, encircling Jack's body as he cried out painfully. The shadow melted into him as he twitched uncontrollably. It felt as if his soul was being grabbed and twisted, making every involuntary movement excruciating. He coughed and spluttered, his nails clawing at the shadow, wanting to pry it off.

He couldn't stop it, no matter what he did.

* * *

Myra went quiet.

She could feel the shadows getting excited. There wasn't a way to tell what had caused there reaction, but somehow she knew it wasn't the type of joy that would normally be celebrated. If she visited the Shadow Realm again then she may get an explanation of why there was a sudden uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Getting cold there Chris?"

Myra's attention was diverted to the question that Danny had asked. Chris shivered, the action shown clearly even though she was sporting some spare winter wear that Danny had brought.

"I'm fine." She assured him, but Myra could tell that she was cold, even if the cold didn't affect her personally.

Myra sighed. "Let's finish this soon."

For the time being she would ignore the shadows until she could do something proper about it.

* * *

Jack was still, the feeling now subsiding to constant ache. He tried moving his arms, finding that they now complied. His legs began to move and he managed to roll to one side, pushing himself up. Luckily he was still gripping his staff. Pitch was still stood there, grinning down at him.

"Have fun Jack."

Jack stood up, racing out of there as fast as he could. He flew to Chris' town, searching for her, wanting to make sure she was alright. The journey took longer than expected as a migraine started to pulsate aggressively at the back of his head.

When he finally spotted her, he felt an unfamiliar flash of jealously and anger when he took note of the two people with her.

He flew down to them. But he was not entirely himself.

* * *

Myra's attention was suddenly diverted to something behind me. I turned and smiled.

"Jack."

He returned the smile but it was barely there. I tilted my head to the side, bemused. Underneath his blue eyes were purple marks, showing up bright against his pale skin. Danny sat up straighter, taking into account my sudden change.

"Hey there Jack, want to join me in this little observation?" He patted the snow next to him.

Jack's mouth pressed into a thin line, he shifted his weight to the next foot before standing next to the tree Danny had been leaning on.

I suddenly felt more self-conscious, not really having the motivation to continue now Jack was here.

Myra raised an eyebrow, looking at Jack. "Is there a problem?"

He laughed, pushing himself away from the tree. "Problem? Oh no, there's no problem. It's not like I don't trust you or anything. I mean, you think I'm going to get along with someone that near enough attacked Chris? Just because she likes you, don't start thinking that anyone else will. You're dangerous."

I could see the shock on Myra's face but I didn't know what to do. Danny scrambled to his feet, his expression uncertain.

"Now kids, I think that we should take a breather and-"

"Shut up!" Jack snarled.

"Hey," I yelled, stepping between them. "stop it."

Jack grabbed his head, and for a second I saw his irises darken to a pale grey, then returning to its original colour. Danny glanced at me sheepishly, a small frown puckering his lips.

"You should leave." I heard Myra say. She glared at Jack, the pervious shock now gone.

"I'm not leaving. Especially when I know you're here with Chris, there's no way I'm going." He argued, not moving from where he stood.

I bit my lip nervously. "Jack, I think you should listen. I'm fine with Myra, really."

But then the unexpected happened, he turned on me.

"On her side now? I'm not good enough to hang around you anymore? Don't be an idiot Chris."

With each word I took a small step back, my eyes becoming misty. Danny ran in between us, staring down Jack despite the height difference.

"Stop, now." He threatened, not backing down when Jack glared at him.

From behind him, I could clearly see Jack's eyes changing. They darkened to a deep grey, the shadows under his eyes clearly not something caused by sleep deprivation. The snow picked up considerably, and I latched onto Danny's arm.

Jack pushed past him, grabbing my wrist. "Let's go."

I didn't want to leave with him though. It felt as if it would be bad to go with him, as wrong as that was. I tried to pull back, but his grip was strong. He felt my pathetic attempts at freeing myself and turned me, betrayal covering his face.

I shook as the same anxious feelings took over me; the ones that made goose bumps crawl on my skin. "Don't touch me please. Let go." I whispered.

Jack's eyes darkened again, and he screwed his eyes shut. I yelped as frost covered my arm, stinging me. He looked up again, horrified, shoving me back so that I fell into Danny's chest. Myra stepped in front of us, shadows flickering between her fingers. Even from the back I could see her shoulders were tense.

Jack hunched over, curling into himself as his breathing became raspy. I wanted to go to him but Danny kept his arm firmly around my waist and I highly doubted Myra would let me get that far.

"Jack what's happened to you?" I tried asking, but he didn't respond.

The snow battered our sides, becoming thick and heavy. I heard Jack's cry through the small blizzard, and the snow stopped, with him being visible to all of us now. His arms hung limply, as did his head. Gradually, his head rose to meet our expectant gaze. I lost my breath at the sight.

Jack's once bright blue eye were now black and soulless. I dropped to my knees in disbelief and Danny hugged me from behind. Myra turned to face us, she reached for the back of our blazers, hoisting us to our feet and pushing us to the side. We both fell through a portal into the Shadow Realm and I caught a glimpse of Myra turning back to Jack before it closed.

I jumped to my feet. "Myra! Take us back now!" I yelled, but of course no reply was given.

"Chris, what is this place?" Danny stood up, glancing around him.

"The Shadow Realm." I replied.

"Hey, there's another light over there." He pointed to our left, a bright light shining through the dark.

"Come on!" I grabbed his sleeve and ran through the opening, only to greet the familiar surroundings of my bedroom.

"No, no, no, no. This isn't fair. If we don't go back then Jack will be-"I inhaled sharply.

Danny placed his hands on my shoulders, forcing me to sit on the bed.

"I know. I'm sorry, but all we can do now is wait. Just believe in her, she knows what she's doing."

"…I hope so…"

* * *

Myra kept her eyes on Jack, watching for any signs that he might attack. Any slight shifts in her posture caused him to automatically mirror.

"Can you speak?" She asked, her voice assertive as to not show signs of weakness.

Jack opened his mouth, a slow grin spreading across his face. Without warning, he flew off into the sky, alarming her. She created a portal, feeling the need to get to Chris in case Jack got there first. Stepping through, she paused before she manifested the next opening, surveying the darkness around her. The Realm was getting lighter, and soon enough she would even be able to get to the King's castle without Chris.

_This place is unstable. The shadows won't be able stay here for much longer._

She sighed heavily and made her way to Chris and Danny.

* * *

**Sorry for the constant P.O.V changing in this chapter.**

**Poor everyone in this chapter...**

**Some serious business happening here. I wonder how these guys will respond to it.**

**I own nothing except Chris and Danny. Myra belongs to My friendie.**


	24. Let me show you

**Woop! New chapter. I'm quite proud because this one's quite long. Guess what guys. It's exam time again! I should be able to upload still so there's no need to worry. But just be patient. Anyhoo enjoy~**

* * *

A while back I had searched in North's library for any signs of another Immortal Child to be out there. After all, he had once stated that the rest had denied their immortality, but I knew that couldn't be the case for all of them. It was only his hypothesis. When I had asked Myra she had said that she didn't know, but the way she said it didn't exactly put my mind at rest.

I sat in front of the fire in the Globe room, witnessing the flames dance. Almost as if they yearned to be seen. Right now, I was in no fit state to talk. Instead I dumped the task of explaining what had happened to Jack onto Danny and Myra. Reaching into my pocket I pulled out my phone, flipping it open and looking through my photos. I stopped at a photo of me and Finnie, and I suddenly felt the need to hold my baby brother. As if doing that would take away the sadness.

I sighed, glancing to my right to see that girl sitting next to me.

"If you're just here to gloat then you can go away." I muttered.

"Actually I'm here because your conscience is feeling lonely. You're really knee deep in crap at the moment." She laughed. "Poor Chrissie, don't be sad. Maybe if you try really hard you might be able to actually manage something productive."

"Shut up!" I growled, a little too loud as the others turned to me for a moment, confused.

I faced the fire again, ignoring them and wrapping my arms around my knees.

"I'm sorry."

She frowned. "Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry for being so useless. I'm sorry for being afraid. I'm sorry that I don't know who you are. I'm just so sorry." I choked on the last word, burying my head into my knees.

"…Why do you make it so difficult for me to hate you?"

I lifted my head to see her running her hands continuously through her hair in frustration. "Dad was easier to hate, he was my dad but I still couldn't forgive him. You though, I can only feel pity and jealousy."

"Jealous…..of me?"

She smiled the first genuine smile I had seen from her. "I'm jealous because you don't have to remember, yet I pity you for what you are going to remember. And for that, I'm sorry."

There was no time to respond, Bunny stepped through her as she faded into the air. He placed paw on my head.

"We'll get him back. Don't you worry."

I stared at him blankly, but nodded all the same. A little shakily I finally stood, facing the other Guardians. I trotted over to Myra and Danny, hoping that something might be done about Jack. The others looked as I the news had hit them hard, and I could understand why. This wasn't a game, this was a serious matter.

Danny shook his head. "There's nothing that can be done at the moment Chris."

"Nothing?" I repeated, annoyed at the lack of progress.

North spoke up. "We don't know where he is. So we must wait. Right now we need to keep you safe. I have a plan." He tuned to Myra. "You're half mortal, correct?"

Her brow furrowed. "As far as I know."

North clapped, letting out a loud laugh. "Then this should work."

He walked towards where the library was and we all followed him like sheep. The library itself was large spirals of shelves were the only way for you to get a book that wasn't low down would be to use a ladder. The few times I've been here were spent searching for information about the Immortal Children. Though North admittedly didn't have much about them.

There had been on embarrassing instance when I had found a few books on fairy tales about unicorns, princes and princesses. I had immersed myself into reading them and found that they were more interesting than any teenage fiction. Soon enough I had created a small pile around before North and Jack had discovered what I was doing. Though both of them had found it cute I couldn't help but want to dig my own grave and lie in it.

North pointed upwards. "Chris, the fifth book from the left on tenth shelf. Could you please collect it?"

"Sure." I flew up, making sure it was indeed the right shelf. The book itself seemed unused and pristine. It wasn't heavy but I still kept both arms around it to make sure I didn't drop it onto someone's heads.

"Thank God I'm wearing shorts." I whispered to myself, noting the fact I was still in my school uniform. We had come here soon after Myra had returned from the forest. I would have to explain my sudden disappearance to my family later.

"Thank you Chris." North took the book from me, turning the pages while we waited expectantly.

I chuckled a little when Danny pulled me back to he ground, checking the height difference was in his favour again. He tuned to Myra and dropped his hand, seeing no point in comparing. She raised an eyebrow.

"We can't be there all the time to watch you Chris so until then we will have to have Myra do it." He paused and smiled. "But this time she will join you at your school as a student."

I'm pretty sure all of us thought he had gone crazy.

"A student? I can't be seen." Myra pointed out.

"Myra you are half mortal, unlike us Guardians there is a way in which you can be seen, though it is temporary." He reasoned.

Danny raised his hand. " Question. Why can't Myra just come to our school without making her visible?"

"I thought it would give Myra the chance to interact with others. She would still be able to use her powers, but this process would only last for a day or two. In that time we can decide what needs to be done to get Jack back." He reasoned, finally stopping at a certain page.

Myra looked uncomfortable, which was understandable when you could go from being unseen to being locked in a building with a bunch of hormonal teenagers. I flew over to North, reading the spell silently.

'_Domesticis immortalis qui tutatur caelum,  
ad dirumpendum vincula immortalitatem,  
lator huius beneficii gratiam, ut vivat homo,  
sic enim aliquando et faucibus vitae,  
donec iterum coniungat vinculo'_

* * *

I sighed in frustration. "Stupid Latin."

"So what's next?" I quickly glanced at the list, noticing that shoes were definitely a priority at this point.

"I'm sure the others did this just to keep us busy for the time being." Danny muttered tiredly into my shoulder.

We were sat on a bench inside the nearest shopping centre to my town. Danny laid his head on my shoulder while Myra sat on the opposite side. Baby Tooth perched on the top of my head, tugging a stray piece of hair.

After the initial transformation- which I'm not exactly sure how to describe as I wasn't there for the most part- we of course had to get Myra prepared for a day as a normal person. Well normal, but ignoring the fact she looked no different. Although she was experiencing things like fatigue and hunger which must be a shock to someone who can survive without fulfilling either.

I had also been given Baby Tooth as kind of an extra precaution. If something happened and she could get away then at least the others would be warned.

"Let's get this over with then." I grabbed Danny's hand and dragged him to his feet, giving Myra a lopsided grin. "Shoe shop it is."

I must say watching Myra shuffle about awkwardly in shoes made me want to burst into fits of giggles. She normally didn't wear shoes and the look of distaste on her face when the odd material wrapped around her feet had caused even the shop assistant to politely step away.

After a few annoyed grumbles from Myra and Danny (the assigned pack mule) we left for home. I had already explained to my mum that a friend was staying over due to family issues, leaving out the appearance part. Myra was certainly receiving her fair share of stares and hardly unnoticeable whispers whenever people caught sight of her. If this was affecting her then she wasn't showing it.

Admittedly, I had kind of forced her to dress down for the shopping part, swapping her usual black jacket for a light grey one that ended at her waist. At least now she looked more like a gothic teenager rather than Blades' protégé.

By the time we got home I could've have taken off my feet if it had helped with the aching. Baby Tooth fluttered over to Finnie, who was sprawled out on the couch. His eyes lit up at the sight of her and he laughed when she circled around hm. When his gaze finally set on Myra you could clearly see the initial shock, but that quickly turned to politeness as he ran over and held out his hand.

"My name's Finnie Clade. Nice to meet you ummm….."

"….Myra..." She finished for him, slowly shaking his hand.

Mum stepped out of the kitchen, her own features constructed into a cheerful smile. She skimmed her hazelnut over Myra' quickly, probably deciding whether she would be a bad influence on me or not.

"Lovely to meet you Myra. So you'll be staying with us for a few nights I see. Well, I hope you'll feel comfortable here." She smoothed out her shirt before nodding politely. "Sorry, but if you'll excuse me I have a lot of housework to get over and done with."

Myra stuttered slightly but managed to collect her words. "Y-Yes, um, thank you for letting me stay."

Mum grinned. "Oh it's no problem. I'm just glad Chris is finding more friends she can be with."

I rolled my eyes. "Wow, thanks."

Danny tapped my shoulder. "Let's wander upstairs my dear. That way we have some privacy."

Baby Tooth squeaked in agreement.

"Yeah, sure. Off we go then." I hugged Finnie and playfully threw him back onto the sofa. He laughed as both he and Danny saluted each other until a noise from the TV caught his attention.

* * *

Tooth was only able to give out a few orders to the mini fairies before her mind wandered back to Jack again. She and the other Guardians had gone on a small search for him without telling Chris, knowing that she would only want to join them.

It was the safer to let her go home. Although Tooth was still unsure about Myra she could tell that hurting her would be the last thing she would do. Even so, she had sent Baby Tooth there as an extra precaution.

No matter how many possibilities she mulled over, there was still uncertainty whenever she came to the idea that Pitch might have been responsible for this. He was far too weak for such a thing. But still the thought was embedded in her mind, unmoving.

She fluttered he feathers. "Right, who's next…"

Her question was cut short when something moved from the corner of her eye, something that did not match the bright and elegant layout of the Tooth Palace.

A breeze flew by, one which carried words.

_You can't escape us…_

* * *

"Dear God man. Quit hogging the duvet!"

"Well stop pressing those icicles you call toes against me."

"Both of you, it's hard enough to sleep without having you two argue."

"…..Sorry Myra."

I sighed and turned my back to Danny, grasping any spare duvet I could manage. Danny was sleeping at the foot of my bed, having decided to stay over, while Myra had positioned herself onto the makeshift bed on the floor. We hadn't really given much thought to who slept where; it was more just a heat of the moment kinda thing. Baby Tooth on the other and had nestled herself into some cotton wool buds I had lying around.

The day had been tiring for mortal Myra and soon enough she could barely keep her eyes open. For about thirty minutes I simply lay there, waiting. Finally, their shallow breaths told me that it was safe to move. I shuffled quietly to edge of the bed, stepping off it lightly. With a backwards glance I see both of them are fast asleep, and I slowly open my balcony door, freezing for a moment when I saw Danny roll over. He doesn't move again and I sigh with relief, and then step into the cool air.

I lean on the cold rail and stare at the moon, deciding not to look at the sinister forest less than a few yards in front of me.

"Hey there moon guy." I begin, uncertain of whether this was going to be pointless. "Do you ever get lonely up there? I'm sure you don't really care but I can't sleep and I don't think the others need to have me complaining them. They've got enough to worry about."

The moon didn't reply, obviously. Its bright light hurt my eyes and I shut them tightly. I shook my head and re-opened them, scrambling back when I saw that girl again. She floated just behind the railing, her hair shadowing her eyes. Before I could react she flew at me, passing through my body. The shock knocked me back, my soul feeling as if it was being ripped from my body.

The last thing I saw was the moon.

* * *

"Are you ok?"

My gaze re-focused, and my eyes met a young girl. I sat up slowly, she looked about twelve. Her long hair was dark blond and fell in ringlets to her chest. Her bangs were short and straight, parting in the centre and stopping near her blue eyes. She wore a dark brown dress that was partially concealed by a white apron with a large bow tied at her back. If I were to take a guess then I would say she came from the early nineteen hundreds.

She knelt beside me and I noticed that we were surrounded by darkness. I couldn't see anything.

"Where are we?"

"Someplace we can talk without being interrupted. I'm Eve." She chirped.

I stood up and brushed myself off. She smiled softly and walked behind me. I followed her actions and ran forward as soon as I saw what she was looking at.

"Jack!"

He was crouching, his hands pressed firmly over his ears. I couldn't see his face but I could tell he was in pain.

"Jack, are you ok? Look at me. Please!"

I tried touching his shoulder. He jolted back, pure terror on his face. Eve grabbed my hand.

"There's no point in touching him. He can't see you. This is the Jack that is currently trapped within, the real Jack."

"He's okay then."

"He's trapped in his own mind. That's how the shadows get you. Right now he can feel your touch, but he can't see you."

My breath caught, I couldn't bare it. He looked so afraid. Again he clamped his hands over his ears, gritting his teeth. Eve tugged at my hand.

"I need to show you something. We have to leave him. I'm sorry"

She pulled me up but not before I laid a gentle kiss atop his head. He flinched but otherwise remained still.

"I'm gonna save you Jack. Just please bare this a little longer."

Reluctantly, I let myself be pulled away. The darkness faded until we stood in a forest. Eve glanced at me sadly. She pointed to the trees in front. A scream erupted and a young girl fell from the branches above.

It was Eve.

"How can that be you? You're here."

"I'm showing you something special. My friend Thomas is already dead, I'm the only one left now."

"The only one?"

She stared at me for a while. "The only Immortal Child left."

My eyes widened as I gazed back at her blue irises. The movement of leaves caused me to concentrate on the past Eve. She scrambled at the mud to get up, her small body covered in cuts and bruises. Her hands were alight with blue flame and her pupils were white. I noticed the tips of her hair had turned black. She shot a few stray flames behind her and stood shakily. Her breathing was laboured and a fresh track of tears was staining her face.

Eve squeezed my hand. "I'm your ancestor Chris, one of many Immortal Children, and part of the surge. This is how I died."

The past Eve let out a strangled cry as a cloaked figure landed beside us. Their face was covered in a black mask but I could still see their dark eyes. Eve shot a flame at them, but they dodged and grabbed her by her hair, dragging her into the forest.

I could only cover my ears to block out the scream.

* * *

**Now if that's not a head scratcher then I have failed epicly. All will be explained though in due time. **

**I own nothin except my OC's**

**Myra belongs to my friendie.**


	25. My school day with Myra

**Hey guys! Sorry about this, I've been swamped with exams and homework at the moment so I haven't really been able to do much. Thank you to anyone that has been waiting. Anyhoo, it's time for Myra's first day at school. Plus some extra bits. You'll see. Enjoy!~**

* * *

_Where are you Jack?_

That question would repeat itself in my head until I had an answer. Whether the answer would be given to me was another matter. But at this current moment I had other priorities.

"How come your skin is so dark?"

Myra flinched at the close proximity of the other people in class. The poor girl was being handed all these questions without the slightest idea of how to answer them. Danny and I idly stood by, trying to avoid Myra having some sort emotional breakdown from the sudden closeness of all these hormonal teens. Myra looked at me helplessly and I stiffened, racking my brains for an answer.

"It's just a medical condition." I blurted out, hoping that the word 'medical' would translate as 'it's none of your goddamn business!'.

"You're pretty tall too. What are you, six feet?"

Danny patted me on the back. "Guys, give her room to breathe. She's only been here for one morning and you're suffocating her." He reasoned, giving me a wink.

Baby Tooth perched on my head, her curious squeaks being drowned by the growing murmur of my classmates. The school bell rang and I trotted to my seat, puling Myra to the free desk next to me. She moved cautiously, the restricting fabric of our uniform clearly irritating her. Danny pulled a face at me, and I was unsure whether it was silly or a clear picture of pure terror.

The classroom door slid open and slowly but surely, this school day was starting.

* * *

Bunny looked back over his shoulder once more. This was nearing the tenth time he'd done so and yet each time his nerves didn't settle no matter how much he checked. The usual light aura of the Warren was slowly darkening, ever so slightly.

He finally gave in to his rising suspicions, standing up and taking out a boomerang. He made his way to what was now the darkest part of the Warren, the only place that anything could hide.

* * *

I watched in amazement as Myra wrote with swiftness, the answer to the sum now printed onto the board. Mr. Hould was clearly dumbfounded, he had been picking on her because she was a new student but he clearly didn't realise you'd probably pick up a few things when you're as old as her.

Yet you do forget certain aspects of normality, like don't suddenly stand up and walk out the classroom because you're bored. Myra had done exactly that halfway through class, startling me and Danny to no end. All we could do was excuse her actions as being 'the way of her foreign people' and chase after her. I couldn't blame her though; she had seen me run out of school before so obviously she would view it as an okay thing to do.

Baby Tooth landed on my open palm and I stroke her head with the pad of my thumb. She had been down since Jack had left and we did well in comforting each other when one of us was upset. There wasn't much she could do but it was still nice having her near.

"We'll get him back, I already promised him that."

"School food?!" I spluttered. "Do you wish to die from food poisoning?"

Danny smirked. "North said we had to make things easier for her so staying here instead of wandering the streets is the best idea, right Myra?" He elbowed her and she nodded.

"Yeah, whatever."

Baby Tooth sat in my blazer pocket, the constant pushing from when we were in the cue had caused her to hide herself away.

"Here try this." Danny encouraged, holding spoonful of curry to Myra's mouth.

She stared at it curiously, abandoning the burger sat on her plate and swallowing it quickly. I raised an eyebrow at this action and watched as her features scrunched up and her cheeks reddened.

"It's hot." She managed to say between sharp intakes of breath.

"Danny you spawn of Satan. You trying to kill her?" I scolded, passing Myra my milk carton.

He laughed and patted her head. "Sorry, sorry. Guess you can't handle hot food."

I noted with interest that she didn't flinch under his touch; instead both of them had the slightest tinge of pink lining their cheeks. A manic grin spread across my face and I covered it with my hand, attempting to stop my sniggering. The two glanced at me in unison, only serving to heighten the sound of my laughter.

_Haven't seen you laugh that much since before your boyfriend disappeared._

My laughing ceased as her voice echoed through my head. I gave the place a quick check, concluding that she wasn't there.

"Can I talk to Eve? She's a lot nicer." I mumbled, ignoring the confused expressions from Danny and Myra.

_I'm being nice now. Anyway it was cause of me that Eve managed to talk to you. You should thank me._

"Thank you."

_That was too sarcastic. Your boyfriend's more polite._

"Yeah, sure. Quit referring to him as that."

_I don't see why not. You two might as well be together._

"Who are you talking to?" Myra questioned.

I slapped my forehead with my palm. "The crazy person in my head. Don't worry; she's harmless as far as I know. She's got a sharp tongue though."

Myra stared at me quizzically, her eyes showing hints of concern. I shrugged it off, getting up so I could throw my food away.

"Come on guys it's nearly time for P.E."

* * *

"_Jack, slow down." I huffed, jumping off a branch to give me more leverage._

"_I'm supposed to be helping you. If I slow down then we can't make progress."_

"_On the contrary, you said wanted to talk to me about something." I wobbled, but managed to stay at the same pace as him._

_He smirked. "That was just an excuse to get you out the house. Otherwise you wouldn't have come out until the snow had melted."_

_He landed next to the small lake which was still frozen over. I followed and dropped down next to him, trying hard to avoid falling. Compared to his light attire I felt like a frumpy duckling. Every inch of me was bundled up in layers apart from my head._

"_There is a reason that I can't stand the cold y'know. If it wasn't for that I wouldn't be so reluctant to come."_

_His smiled dropped a little. "Sorry. You're warm to me so I forget sometimes. We can go back if you'd like?"_

_I shook my head. "You don't have to apologise, it's fine. I should really get outta the house more."_

_Jack chuckled and stepped forward, wrapping his arms round me. I stood up straighter and blushed, returning the hug shyly. He was icy cold, as expected, but I didn't mind at all. _

"_See, you're warm." He muttered._

_I stood on my tiptoes, resting my chin on his shoulder. "Yeah, yeah I get it."_

* * *

Myra jumped, her height towering above the other girls as she hit the volley ball with enough force to slam it to the ground. Even though I had to quickly run through the rules for her she seemed to be better at this than most of the girls. I successfully managed to hit it once and deemed myself exercised, and now I only wanted to go home.

We had survived through the day, only hitting a few bumps here and there. The only serious issue was when Jess had started an argument with her, but you can imagine how that turned out. Jess was nearly in tears by the time Myra was done with her.

_You should really watch yourself._

"Wha-"

For the second time during this volleyball filled school term I was hit with a ball going at the speed of light. I flew back, landing on my behind harshly and controlling the curse just waiting to erupt from me.

_Told you._

"Please shut it." I winced.

Myra was by my side in an instant, pulling me up. I rubbed my face gingerly, coiling away from the small crowd formulating around us.

Our teacher ran up to us. "Chris your nose is bleeding, Myra could you take her back to the changing rooms to get cleaned up please?"

Myra nodded and we both walked swiftly out the sports hall. When we got there the bleeding had nearly stopped, I washed my face to remove the drying blood. My hands were shaking slightly; I grabbed hold of the basin, glaring at the red murky water.

"Chris?"

I stood up and grinned. "We should get changed before everyone does. The bells gonna sound in a second and we can get out before anyone else does. You can change into your normal clothes if you want."

Myra grabbed the bag we'd given her from the peg. We both turned away from each other while we changed, Myra finding it uncomfortable to change in front of someone, even if it was me. Just as we neared the gate the bell rang and students began pouring out the doors. We walked through the forest, waiting for Danny to catch up with us. After about five minutes he caught up to us, his cheeks flushed.

"Let's head home ladies."

Myra smirked. "Come on then."

It was about ten minutes into our walk when I noticed Myra's brow was furrowed in concentration. Her pace had slowed down so much that she near enough was still. Danny stopped also, I could tell he wanted to ask her what was wrong but he didn't wish to interrupt her thoughts.

"The energy is changing again." She mumbled.

"Again? Like with Jack?" Danny asked.

"….Yes. But this time it's…." She stopped mid-sentence, forming a portal behind us and pushing us through it.

"Whoa! Hold on, what's the matter?" I stammered, regaining my balance.

"I can't leave you two but I have to check this out."

We headed through the exit she had formed. I looked on in amazement as we took in the beautiful layout of what I could safely assume was the Tooth Palace. The place was as if it had come from a fairy-tale as gold and pink shimmered in the light. Baby Tooth flew from my pocket, her erratic flying sending me warning signals.

"Baby Tooth, where are the other fairies?"

She flew upwards. Myra tilted her head towards the platform above us.

"Quickly, up there." She bent forward, her face worryingly twitching in pain as her wings sprouted.

I grabbed Danny's hand and we flew to the higher platform.

He patted my leg. "This place is amazing but you said that Tooth had tons of fairies."

"She does, I don't know what's going on."

The place that I thought would be buzzing with life was now quiet and still, it was unnerving. We landed softly and I saw Baby Tooth flutter behind a pillar. I wasn't really worried until I saw a flash of larger feathers resting just behind it. I ran to find Tooth lying on her side, unconscious.

"Tooth!" I knelt down and shook her shoulder.

Myra and Danny were there now. Danny placed his hand on her neck and took her pulse, sighing with relief.

"She's alive at least."

Baby Tooth was stood beside her, pushing her cheek in an attempt to wake her up. I looked at Myra but her face was deeply concentrated once again. Her eyes widened slightly.

"Both of you step away." She commanded.

I watched in horror as Tooth's eyes opened to reveal them to be pure black. I scampered back as Baby Tooth flew inside my blazer, afraid. Danny grabbed me and we kept our gazes locked on her, searching for any signs of movement.

Myra opened a portal. "She's dormant for now. We have to leave and check on the others, quickly."

My hand grasped Danny's tightly and he followed Myra through the portal, pulling me with him.

I glanced at Tooth for one last time. "Tooth, I'm sorry." Was all I could say to her.

* * *

**PLOT TWIST! PLOT TWIST! PLOT TWIST! Cookies to anyone who saw that coming. Poor Tooth. I really am evil. Hopefully I'll start the next chapter tomorrow. Be patient my fellow ROTG fans.**

**I own nothing except my OC's.**

**Myra belongs to my friendie.**


	26. The lullaby of the shadows

**Hey guys! Sorry this has taken a while. I've been swamped with my final exams. Plus I've been feeling sick again. Life can be cruel sometimes. Anyhoo, my friend helped me out a lot with this chapter so I give a lot of the credit to her for this one. Oh, and I suggest you have a tab open with 'Pan's Labyrinth Lullaby'. Trust me, it will make sense. Enjoy~**

* * *

No matter where we went, each time a small piece of our hope was lost, and a small seed of fear replaced it. Tooth, Bunny, Sandman and even North too, they were all taken over.

I watched North from the other side of the room, he sat upright with his back against the wall, his eyes pure black and shadowed in dark bruises like Jack's were. The Yeti surrounded him, unsure of what was happening to their leader.

"The lights aren't going out." Myra uttered, standing next to the table I was lounging on. "It's safe to assume this isn't something that is caused through lack of belief."

"I guess you're right. Then I can safely say you know what's going on can't I?" I replied quietly, blowing a few strands of my hair away from my face.

"They've been taken over by the shadows. I can sense their energy flow, but I won't be given much warning when they final come out of this dormant faze."

"So what can we do?"

She sighed heavily, I could tell that the spell was beginning to wane, which meant that she was being restored to an immortal once again. The small bags under her eyes were fading and she appeared more at ease with herself.

"I don't know."

Truthfully, I had expected that answer but I still couldn't shake the feeling of helplessness in my stomach. I was an Immortal Child and my purpose was to help the Guardians, yet I was sat here like an idiot hoping that someone would magically come up with the answer.

A Yeti walked past me and I saw that girl standing there, grinning.

"What the hell do you want?!" I spat.

I jumped off the table and marched towards her, shrugging off Myra's hand when she tried to pull me away from North.

'_Come now child it won't take long,  
Let the shadows sing thy song,  
louder dear now don't be scared,  
they care that you're afraid._

I blinked. "That song…..I know it."

She smiled. "Of course you would. You used to sing it all the time."

I lurched back suddenly as a large shadowed claw arose from the ground, waving her image away. It latched onto North and dragged him into a portal which had appeared underneath. The voices of the Yeti were heard all around the workshop and the small sounds of the elves bells rang throughout the room.

Myra pulled me up; keeping her eyes trained on the floor where North had been previously.

"Hey guys, I heard someth-" We tuned as Danny ran up to us, stopping mid-step.

His clear green eyes evaluated the situation calmly and he sighed with defeat. Baby Tooth was perched on his shoulder; her small head hung low with disappointment. I gritted my teeth in anger, clenching my fists so that my nails nearly pierced the skin. I felt a wave of energy rush through me and my hand ignited, the energy causing my full transformation to occur.

"Myra. I have to go to Pitch's lair." I seethed.

She stared at me doubtfully through wide eyes. "No, we don't know the full potential of his power."

"I don't care! I'm not going to forgive him for this."

It was a few minutes before I saw her shoulders slump slightly. "Fine. But we are not to approach him, under any circumstances. We'll see what information we can gather."

Danny frowned, his brow furrowed. "What if he's waiting for you? If you bust in there and he attacks then how am I supposed to…?"

"We'll be back. I promise." I assured him gently, giving him a peck on the cheek.

I floated up and followed Myra through the portal. The Shadow Realm felt hollow, even to me. I shuddered, stepping through the exit wit Myra. I quickly extinguished my flames, though I found I could see well in the dark now that my eyes had changed. Everything had a form and it didn't merge into one great shadow.

A faint voice laughed from the other side of the lair and we hid behind a pillar. I watched as Myra checked briefly before nodding to me. We darted out and made our way to a higher platform that was completely shrouded in black. If we crouched then there would be no way to see us, but we could still watch any outside activity.

"Well now, everyone is here."

I directed my gaze towards the lower platforms, a flash of anger running through me as I saw Pitch walk out of the shadows. My body fought to pounce and I retaliated, digging my nails into my leg. Myra eyed me briefly, but quickly moved her gaze back to Pitch as he spoke.

"Come on, gather round." He coaxed.

My breath caught as I saw the Guardians slowly make their way towards him. First Sandy, then North, Bunny, Tooth and eventually….

"Jack."

The tight knot in my chest jolted painfully and I felt the overwhelming need to fly out to him. I wanted to hug him and cry, and then call him an idiot and slap some sense into him.

Pitch laughed, his arms outstretched in a welcoming notion. "It's so nice to see all of you, especially like this."

They remained unmoving, each standing a few feet away from each other. I was worried that my eyes would be brightly lit in this darkness, Pitch was the only one who could see me from where they stood, but he was too pre-occupied.

"There is a reason in which I have the pleasure of all your companies." He smirked, gesturing to each of them. "I want you to find me the Immortal Child…and Myra too."

I nearly choked. He was planning on sending them after us? The thought filled me with fear and my eyes flickered to Myra. She caught my expression of and for a fleeting moment I saw the same look mimicked on her own features.

Pitch continued. "If they resist….. then attack, and bring them by force."

My shoulders tensed considerably as he clapped his hands together, his smile darkening.

"And your search can begin here."

He looked straight at me, raising his hand. Both Tooth and Jack turned, racing towards us. I felt Myra grasp my waist and hurl us towards the back of the small platform. We fell through, landing harshly on our sides. The Shadow Realm was no longer safe, we both knew that. Quickly we re-entered the workshop, startling Danny.

Again and again I replayed the scene in my head, my heartbeat rapidly pounding in an unstoppable motion.

Danny rubbed the back of his head. "What did he want?"

Unconsciously, my hand began to tear at clumps of my raven coloured hair. I looked at Danny without fully seeing him, muttering my reply.

"Us. He wants us."

"He wants both of you?"

"Yes Danny." I snapped, feeling immediately guilty when he flinched back. "…Sorry."

"_There's no need to apologize. Let all that anger out."_

A cold pain shot through my arm as they were wrenched behind my back. I could feel the colour draining from my face as my body began to shake uncontrollably. I knew it was Jack that was touching me, and at the same time it wasn't him but something else, and my old fear began to bubble and rise to the surface.

"_It's not nice to spy on people you poor little Immortal Child."_

Myra stepped forward but was thrown to the ground by North's large hand. She glared viciously at him, as well as appearing to be trying to sense the origin of Pitch's voice.

"_Oh look, there you are. How does it feel Danny? You're friends are in danger and you can't do anything. You must feel useless."_

I could see Danny grow more irritated with every word, his face crumpled in anger. "You're not gonna get to me Pitch." He yelled into the air, a slight smile on his face.

"Well then if you're so sure, I have other ways of drawing you out."

I could practically feel Jack's eyes burning a hole into the back of my head, it was unnerving. I turned my head slowly; unsure of whether I wanted to look at him in this situation.

To my right, Danny was arguing with Pitch's voice, as he was currently hiding. A few feet in front of me Myra was struggling to get out of North's grasp.

I flinched slightly when cold breath ran over the back of my ears, causing my attention to be diverted back to Jack. I finally made up my mind and spun my head round to look at him, a shudder ripping down my spine when my eyes met his soulless black ones.

His grin widened when he noticed that I was looking and I wished I could look away, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. His eyes were…..strange. They were drawing me in, leaving me entranced.

Even when I felt everyone's eyes on me, refused to turn away. I could see every detail that made up his pretty-boy features, even with his eyes pitch black and the darkened purple shadows sitting under them.

"Chris." I could hear Danny calling my name, but I was too far-gone, too caught up in the eternal black of Jack's eyes.

I heard my name once more, but this time Jack looked up, the psychotic grin still set firmly in place. He glanced at Danny and then his eyes turned back to me, though he appeared to be looking lower down than my eyes.

"Chris…" This time Myra had spoken, I could hear he concern in her voice but I still refused to look.

I felt one of Jack's hands release my wrist, both now caught in one hand. His staff fell to the floor with a clatter as his remaining free hand ran up the back of my neck, lightly caressing the skin. I tried to flinch away, but his grip on my wrists tightened considerably, so I reluctantly allowed him to continue.

_This isn't jack._

I squeezed my eyes shut when his hand began stroking my hair. A strangled sound was heard as Danny tried to protest, but Jack gripped my hair, causing me to wince. Danny must have noticed my pained expression as he stopped, the panicked cries ceasing.

"_Why don't you show your true power Danny?"_

Pitch mocked from the shadows, making Danny grit his teeth in obvious annoyance. Jack let out a strange sound, similar to a laugh, and pulled my hair to make me turn my head and face him once more. I stared up in shock as Jack leaned in closer, the grin not leaving his face.

Our noses bumped against each other; my eyes would not move away from his. I was scared, and nervous at this sudden close contact. His breath began to mingle with mine, his icy breath being colder; a mixture of two temperatures.

Warning bells began to sound in my head as his face grew closer. In the back of my mind I noticed the line of freckles dotted across the bridge of his nose, but I had to internally slap myself to get rid of this thought.

Danny was firmly protesting, but he was unable to continue when someone stopped him. I had no idea what to do as Jack' mouth grew ever closer to mine. The heat began to creep up the back of my neck, soon to begin forming a bright blush.

_There's no way he would-_

My thoughts were interrupted when Jack pressed his lips to mine. The touch was gentle….I tried to pull back, but Jack tightened his hold on the back of my head.

His mouth moved against mine with expert precision; his lips cold yet soft. My eyes had been clenched shut ever since his lips had been descended on my own, so I decided to open them- albeit quit slowly. I peeked through my lashes warily, slightly shocked at what I found.

In the black abyss of Jack's eyes I noticed a small shimmer of blue. I was not a momentary thing, as the blue remained. It was the blue that usually filled his eyes. I felt my blush darken a shade when the realisation hit me that Jack was in slight control of his actions.

Jack pulled back and I finally managed to take a breath. When we pulled apart, the blue disappeared. However instead of grin, a smirk appeared on Jack's face and he slowly licked his lips, tongue barely poking out between slightly damp lips. My blush intensified once more as I brought my now- free hands up to cover my mouth.

I staggered back, painfully wrenching my hair from his hand. A part of me wanted to throw up, the nerves too much or my body to handle. My hand remained clamped over my mouth as my frightened gaze flickered between Danny and Myra. Danny stared into my white pupils, trying to comfort me from afar. He tried to break free from the sand whip which was binding him but it only caused Sandy to strengthen its hold.

"_You really are weak."_ Pitch laughed.

I was unsure of whom he was directing that last phrase to but I didn't care. Jack, Sandy and North began to step back. With his hand wrapped firmly around his staff once more Jack grinned at me before melting into the shadows, the others soon following.

Danny ran up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and lifting me off of the floor. He hugged me tightly and I returned it the best I could.

"I'm sorry." He began to mumble continuously.

Myra stepped over, lifting her hand and placing it on my head. "I'm going to check for Pitch, stay here. Danny come with me. I need to talk to you."

I felt him tense, and he dropped me. After making sure I was fine they left me to my own devices. I stared at the Globe and then at the open hatch which let the light of the moon shine throughout the workshop.

Carefully, my fingers began prodding my lips as I came to an undeniable and frightening realisation. I was in love with Jack. My head hung low as I absorbed this information, small flames flickering at my fingertips.

_Please now child don't turn to light,  
the evil world will cloud your sight,  
watch as it now turns to dust,  
you're fate cannot be changed.  
_

_Come, come and you'll see,  
the darkness in me, won't fade.'_

And without realising it, I had finished that long forgotten lullaby that was once burned from my memory.

* * *

**So how was it?! Yeah, they kissed. *Sniggers* The reason you gotta have that tab open is to read the lullaby along with the song. Get it now? I hope you do XD. Keep strong my beautiful readers and seya next time!**

**I own nothing except my OC's.**

**Myra belongs to my friend.**


	27. Her dying wish

**Hey guys! Sorry this has taken so long but I've had exams to take care of and I didn't have the time. Even so I hope you'll enjoy this since I had a lot of fun writing it! Enjoy!~**

* * *

Eve lay limply on her side; the ability to move was nothing more than a dying wish now. She wished to wait until the shattered bones in her legs healed and the bloodied gashes closed, until the pain was just a memory.

Although she was young she liked to think she retained more wisdom than most adults, who did not wield the imagination and knowledge a child like her had.

She inched her head towards the light of the moon, each movement agonising. There were no clouds in the sky, as if the moon felt it his duty to watch over his children's sorrowful demise, and in which he didn't want a simple cloud to block his mourning. If Eve looked carefully, she could just make out a face in the large white orb.

Eve wasn't sure how much time she had before the cloaked figure returned so she worked quickly. She raised a hand towards the sky, dried blood flaking off and dropping to the forest floor.

"I want to warn them. The….The next Immortal Child. P-Please help me do it. I don't want them to die this way." She choked, small tears trickling down her fast paling cheeks.

There was a moment of silence, the moon seeming to be considering her words carefully before its light shimmered upon her body.

'_Brave child, your wish shall be granted. Your spirit will live on, and you will warn the next Immortal Child. The sacrifice you have made will be remembered throughout the ages. I thank you.'_

Eve's eyes glistened with tears and she let out a small delighted laugh. She let her hand fall and closed her eyes slowly, the soft smile still there.

"Thank you too. I'm looking forward to see who will be chosen next."

* * *

"Sorry we kept you here Chris. It's just we…needed….to…" Danny's voice trailed off as he observed my situation with a quizzical smile.

I grumbled as I tried to fidget my way out of the large cluster of elves on my lap. They came initially to comfort me but then they seemed to multiply and soon enough I was surrounded by them. The Yeti had also noticed my mood and had brought me some food and drink, each then going back to their work.

Danny kneeled before me silently, taking a small piece of cake and holding it to my mouth. I glared at it but didn't comply. He sighed, sitting cross legged and giving the food to an expectant elf.

"I know you haven't been eating well, and sleeping well to for that matter. You're worrying us all. And I know it's not because of what's happening because you were like this before." He stated calmly.

I dragged my gaze up to face him, holding a few elves tighter against my chest. Each time I tried to form a sentence my voice cracked, and I finally settled on staying silent.

Danny smiled. "Chris I'm gonna ask you this again. Do you like Jack?"

My lip quivered and I bit into it. I nodded; knowing that lying to Danny wouldn't work.

"Okay, then I'll ask you this. Do you love him?"

I bowed my head, the elves that I held now staring at my broken expression. Again, I nodded. My head hurt but I refused to cry. Danny rubbed my arm, pulling me up with the opposite hand. The elves managed to leap off of me before I stood and some clung to my legs. I straightened out my uniform and tried to give him a bright smile.

From the corner of my vision I see Myra leaning against the doorframe. I clear my throat as I finally regained the ability to speak.

"Myra I need to go home. Mum will be worrying like crazy."

She sighed and nodded. I knew that she was worried because my home town would be the first place the Guardians would look.

_Even so, I have to check on Finnie._

"Danny, we'll come back. I have to explain to mum that I won't be back tonight, and I'll do the same for you with your mum."

He was about to argue but caught my expression and stopped himself abruptly.

"Fine."

"Good. We shouldn't be too long. You wait here for us, it's safer."

"You're the one that needs to be careful." He retaliated.

"Yeah I will be," I laughed, stepping into the portal. "I promise."

Myra and I stood there for a few moments, the black Realm now a dark grey. It was obvious that the less shadows there were meant the Shadow Realm had no power to keep itself shrouded. It was almost as if it was dying.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a swish of fabric as Myra rolled forward, missing the swipe of the same black claw that had taken North. It arched to the right, heading straight for me. I panicked but did as Myra had told me in training, to let my body choose for me when I hadn't time to choose myself.

I drew my hand to the side, extending it out and letting the flames encase it. With precision, I slashed through it, jumping back in order to gain distance as well as stand next to Myra. The previous blank expression I wore was now being replaced by immediate worry.

Myra smirked. "Nicely done."

"Thanks but I think we should get out here."

"Okay quickly, through here." She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the bright portal, pulling us both through it.

We weren't even out there two seconds before Myra was ripped from my grasp and hurled towards the ground. I saw a flash of red from behind as I was struck, sending me flying towards a tree. My back slammed against it and I released a silent cry of pain. Even from being upside down I could clearly see it was North who had hit me.

Myra staggered to her feet; her breathing was heavy and laboured. She must have been hit worse than I had. The painful sensations in my back became nothing more than a bothersome tingling as my powers began to rile up, causing my regenerative powers to numb the pain.

I rolled over, realising that wherever we were it wasn't where I lived. North wasn't the only one here as well. Bunny and Tooth emerged from the trees, and soon enough so did Jack. Annoyingly, my cheeks started to flush and I fought hard to keep it away.

"Wait a minute, where's Sandy?"

My question was answered when a whip of sand wrapped around my body, tying my arms to my sides. Myra ran towards me but was grabbed by the hood by North. I twisted round to see Sandy floating a few feet away, his black eyes sending a violent shiver down my spine. A few times I tried to break the bindings with just my strength, but it had no effect.

"Chris, hold on." Myra struggled, her usually calm exterior taking on a fearsome change.

I watched as she used her shadow to slice through the sand, breaking the bindings. She edged towards me but was surrounded by Bunny and Jack, narrowly avoiding an ice blast, only the ends of her jacket becoming tainted with frost.

The attack on her was the last push I needed. I snapped and released a war cry as the sand around me burned away. With a leap I flew forward and kicked Bunny with both feet, sending him into the bushes.

"Myra come on we've gotta fly!" I knew that if we flew then we wouldn't have to worry so much about North and Bunny as we did the others.

Black wings fluttered as Myra flew into the air with me, and as expected so did the other three. With a strong flap of her wings Myra rushed us out of the way.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know."

I noted fearfully that they were catching up fast, even with North and Bunny being on the ground. Without warning Tooth was right beside us. She twirled towards us and the action caused her sharp wings to cut into our arms. Both of us shrieked as the cold air hit our open wounds. We fell and I managed to somersault, somehow landing on both feet. Hearing Myra lands beside me I quickly checked my arms, the blood soaking through my torn sleeves.

"Crap." I winced at the pain and created the flame like shield around my arm as I had done before with the shadows. At least now this arm wouldn't feel anything but the deflection of attacks.

From where we stood I could see that we had landed near a pond, the edges surrounded by rocks and trees. This pond I recognised, not by memory but from what Jack had told me about his past.

"Oh God. We're in Burgess."

I was sure Myra had realised this by now but we couldn't exchange words about it. With us now on the ground we were open to all the Guardians attacks. A boomerang was thrown at me and I batted it away with my shielded arm, I could see Myra dodging Tooth's repeated attempts at hurting her.

Adrenaline pumped through my veins and I pushed away the fear that was racking my shaking limbs. I ran at Tooth and tackled her to the ground, disorienting her. My small victory was overshadowed when I felt North's presence behind me. He lifted his leg, swinging it round to my head. I tensed but felt relief when Myra grabbed foot, breaking his balance and causing him to fall.

Tooth jolted underneath me and I pushed down apologetically on her wings.

"Chris stay focused," Myra paused, looking behind her shoulder at me with an excited grin. "this I just getting started."

* * *

**Well? WELL? We have (hopefully) one hell of a fight on our hands here and I'm itching to write the next one. Chris is pretty sad/angry at the moment. I feel for her. Plus, Myra grins?! What the hell? Haha anyhoo thanks for reading guys and stay tuned.**

**I own nothing except my OC's.**

**Myra belongs to my friendie.**


	28. The battle of the shadows

**Sorry for the wait guys! I'm in the midst off entering my last year at school so everything's been hectic. Plus I had a hard time writing this. Even so I hope you like it!~**

* * *

In a world in which our minds are dark we can't afford to feed it light. Yet, if the light can't taste the dark then how are they able to decipher that which is wrong?

My vision glazed over and I blinked to re-focus myself, Tooth had already escaped from underneath me and now I stood with my back to Myra, preparing for an attack. A bruise was beginning to form under my eye from where Tooth had hit me and I was sure Myra was developing her own set of injuries.

We had been pushed onto the pond, the ice being the only thing protecting us from the freezing water below. I made a feeble attempt to get some grip under the soles of my shoe but it proved difficult.

"Myra, what are we gonna do?"

She was silent for some time, her eyes trained on the Guardians. "….Our only choice is to fight and knock them unconscious. We can tie them up and transport them back."

"That's easier said than done….."

"Just be careful Chris. I can't protect you a much as I liked to right now."

My feet lit up and I poised to jump. "Got it."

I couldn't prevent myself from directing my gaze towards Jack, grimacing when he smirked at me. Without a second longer wasted the Guardians charged towards us. I jumped off the ice, using every ounce of my concentration to flip backwards and gain some distance. With a quick nod towards Myra I headed deeper into the trees, hoping she would understand that I was giving her a chance to win by leading some of them away.

Her protests were drowned by the sound of egg bombs and I glanced sheepishly over my shoulder to see who had followed.

"Jack and Sandy…." I confirmed to myself before realising that North was indeed following me on foot.

"Maybe using myself as bait wasn't the best idea."

Even so, I almost giggled in sheer joy as I swung off of a branch, marvelling at the ease of each movement as my body and I were beginning to synch. Instead of panic I could see pathways and possibilities almost planned out in front of me.

The three men were catching up quickly and I twisted around to block a sand whip, the grains bursting with a satisfying crackle. I knew that deflecting Jack's attacks was a different matter, and I landed against a tree branch, bending my legs to cushion the impact. Using a small burst of energy I thrust myself forward, kicking Jack square in the chest and using him to send myself in the opposite direction. He hit the ground but not before grabbing my ankle, covering it painfully with a thick layer of frost.

I embedded my teeth into the flesh of my lips, realising for the first time just how cold it was, the effect of Jack's presence alone had Burgess layered in a few feet of snow. Not even suitable for the adults to be out in let alone a child. Refusing to acknowledge the injury I may have caused him I took into account the state of my arms.

Blood ran down my hands, the cuts still fresh on my arms. I continued to jump from tree to tree, my leg unable to produce a strong enough flame now it was frozen. Bursting through the enclosed branches I slid back onto the pond, head whipping back and forth in search of Myra. A gust of wind alerted me to the fight taking place in the sky. Tooth had given Myra her fair share of cuts but it looked as if Myra was mainly focusing on deflecting attacks. Even so I could still see the widened smirk plastered onto her face, as if the fight was amusing her.

_We have to figure out a way to remove the shadows but….._

The thought was unfinished as an egg erupted in front of me. A small whimper escaped me as a stinging sensation racked through my body. I stepped back heavily but stopped instantly when the ice of the pond cracked beneath me.

"W-What's going on?" The unfamiliar voice startled me and I jumped, wincing when the crack deepened.

Stood at the side of the pond was a young boy, ten or eleven I would say. His appearance was what frightened me, solely due to the fact I knew him not from my own experience, but the Guardians.

"Jamie! Get out of here quick!" I yelled, sympathising with his scared expression.

"Who are you? What's happened to everyone?!"

The ice moaned and I could feel my feet dipping into the icy water.

"I'll explain later, just go now. It's not safe."

Jamie seemingly understood and turned, trudging through the snow at a quickened pace. I let out a breath, this was not a fight he should be part of and I had to make sure he was safe, for the Guardians sake.

Two hands grabbed my arms and I was lifted off of the ice. A smile wormed its way onto my face when I saw Myra taking us into the air, having knocked Tooth to the ground. For a moment I thought we were safe.

But we all know such moments are fleeting.

Myra's face twisted in pain as her wings refused to move, now immobilised as ice threaded her wings together. The obvious shock had her release her grip and I slipped from her arms, falling with her. I screamed as I hit branch after branch, eventually ending up face down in the deep snow.

_It hurts…..It hurts…_

Tears stung at my eyes and I could no longer feel my fingers or toes, the bitter cold taking its own chance to hurt me. I felt a pressure on my side as someone turned me over with their foot. Jack stood at my side, gazing down at me curiously. He crouched, grabbing hold of my ankle, partly dragging me to a portal he had created.

A tree root stuck up through the softer snow and I seized my chance to grab hold of it, preventing his departure. He tugged harder, a scowl forming when he realised my unwillingness to let go. Throwing down my leg roughly he loomed over me once more, his staff pointing at my head.

"Jack….." I pleaded. "Jack talk to me. Please don't do this." My voice rose into a childish whine.

Jack blinked at me, baffled by my plea. I continued regardless. "You have to believe me Jack. I don't wanna fight you, it's horrible and…and just wrong."

The crook rested in my forehead now and he smiled, enjoying himself. Everything hurt and my muscle ached. My flames were wilting and I stared helplessly at his face.

"Jack….I'm scared."

His eyes widened and he took a step back, clutching his head. It was if he was fighting with himself, the way his body shook until he collapsed to his side. I watched in horror as his eyes re-opened, the sight neither giving me relief nor filling me with fear.

"Chris?" Jack sat up; his eyes still black but showing his blue irises through.

He remained still for a moment or two before crawling towards me and helping me sit up. I could've cried were it not for the fact I was still on my guard. Instead of smiling I reached up and pressed my palm to his cheek tenderly. Jack smiled weakly but began to focus more of his attention on my injuries. Droplets of blood fell to the snow and had I not been distracted by my wounds I would have prevented what happened next.

North clasped his hand to Jack's shoulder, gripping tightly. Watching as the colour drained from his eyes once more gave me nothing but regret. Jack grabbed onto his staff tightly, directing it at me once more.

Ignoring my bodies' complaints I got up as quickly as it would allow. Clenching my teeth and knitting my fingers together, slamming both hands into the bottom of Jack's jaw. He was sent back a few feet, giving me my chance. I managed to avoid North's rebound and dodged one of his swords, but the second slashed into my side, creating a shallow cut.

I tumbled to the ground but regained my stance in an instant. A small smile graced my features when sent a flurry of shadows towards them, knocking them away. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to render them unconscious. My eyes connected with movement from behind me and I ducked, a boomerang grazing the tips of my hair. Bunny charged, his paw outstretched. There was only time to react without restraint and I pulled back my fist, the fire bright once more. I punched him square in the chest.

My petite form was not one which would typically be pitched against a six foot rabbit, but somehow there was enough force behind the blow to send him onto his back.

Myra was fighting her on battle; a small shadow dagger was protruding from her hand, effectively cutting the sand being thrown at her. Humming noise echoed through the trees and I knew Tooth was close. She flew at such a speed I could only watch as Myra received slash across her face, blood flowing down from her forehead.

I was being too absentminded though, and soon enough I paid for my lack of concentration. My head was grabbed from behind; the hand slammed my face into the snow.

The cold stung me, my arms flailing as I shot blasts of fire in any general direction, unable to see where they went. From somewhere I could sense heightened energy, just a slight change, and the weakness of my power was preventing me from pin-pointing it. I could feel them all trying to hold me down, each having their own difficulties.

I couldn't really explain what happened next...it was just painful.

A dark shadow encased us, I couldn't see anything but small glimpses of the Guardians clothing. Terror filled me and I threw flames at every inch of shadow I could see. That was when it happened. I released a blood curdling scream as the shadow latched onto my leg. It felt as if it was tearing into my skin. No matter how much I thrashed and screamed it didn't end.

I felt my body hit its limit. Energy ran through my veins in one final burst and I could feel my entire body ignite, bursting the shadow and freeing us all. I gasped for breath, my leg covered in small cuts which bled profusely. The shadow still hung around us and I crawled over to Myra.

She sat with her hands over her ears, her face creased in anger and pain. Swallowing my fear I brought my hand up, slapping her sharply across the face.

"Myra snap out of it. I'm scared and I need you to help me end this. Myra?!"

She held her hand to her cheek, looking at me through large frightened eyes. The shadow melted away, becoming part of Myra again. I grabbed my tie, wrapping it around one of the deeper wounds on my leg. Tearing off the remaining part of my sock I covered one on my arms. Shakily I stood, pulling Myra with me.

The Guardians lay on their side, unconscious, apart from one. Jack hobbled forward, hunched over as he pointed his staff at both of us. I held my hand out towards him, hoping a part of him would see my gesture. Only the cold anger of the shadow was there to be seen.

Sparks of ice flew as he shot forward, missing us both by inches. Myra ripped his staff from his hand, drawing her knee up and slamming the wood down. It split on two; the sound sending cold shivers crawling down my spine. Jack clutched at his jacket, his mouth open in a silent scream. He fell with a thump and I stared at the two pieces of wood, held limply in Myra's hands.

"What did you do?"

"I-I just…"

"Never mind, we have to get them back to North's place."

I couldn't meet her gaze and simply watched the floor as it blackened, sucking us all into the portal and readying to transport us back to the North Pole.

* * *

**I hope this was action packed enough for you? Writing fight scenes is tougher than I thought. Everyone has their own issues in this. I kinda felt bad about hurting them. I shall make up for it in the next chapter, deal?**

**I own nothing except my OC's.**

**Myra belongs to my friendie.**


	29. Recovery

**Woohoo! Okay guys. Here's some news. I have entered my last year of school. While daunting it's also exciting! I would have made this chapter longer but I've been really busy. The next one will be longer, trust !~**

* * *

The flames dwindled, the shadow vanishing into the air like smoke. I lifted my hands from Bunny's fur, he being the last to have the shadow extracted from him.

Myra had devised a method in which to remove the entities from the Guardians. She recited some chant that to my knowledge was designed specifically for this kind of event.

While the shadow lifted itself from the body I burned it until barely anything but wisps of black smoke twisted in the air. As far as I was concerned I was just glad it was over.

My leg pulsated painfully and I was reminded of the terrifying shadow Myra had conjured. It had scared me so much that making eye contact was next to impossible. Instead I let Danny wrap my wounds and began the tireless wait for the Guardians to wake up.

* * *

"Hey! What did I tell you about moving?"

"That young kids like us should be doing a lot of it?"

Danny rolled his eyes, he grabbed the blanket that was draped loosely over my shoulders and wrapped it tightly around me, avoiding my tender bruises.

"Look, it's bad enough I've gotta take care of everyone else since your about as helpful with first aid as a five year old, but I really don't need you hurting yourself even more. You're limping, the cold hasn't helped, and you look like a mummy." He glared pointedly at the bandages encasing my arms and legs.

Not only that, the cold had numbed my fingers and toes so badly I was unable to move them. A shy looking elf had wandered over with the mittens and slippers I now currently wore. They weren't able to find any clothes my size so I had taken to walking around wearing a discarded blanket I had found.

"I wanna check on Jack."

"Aw Jesus, fine. You certainly know how to pick 'em. Just be careful lover girl."

I pouted and began shuffling down the hall, checking the guest rooms of each Guardian. They weren't too badly injured, I was glad about that. A few bandages here and there took care of any deeper wounds. Even so, I would have to apologise profusely when they awoke.

An involuntary shiver ran down my spine as I again recalled the shadow Myra had formed. It had attacked all of us, messing up my leg pretty badly as well as being the main cause of the Guardians injuries. Ever since that moment I've found myself trying to avoid Myra as much as possible, unable to face her.

After shutting the door to Sandy's room, which for some odd reason was in no need of first aid, I grasped the cold metal handle leading to Jack's room. I drew in a breath, inching the door open even though I felt the slightest urge to run away. The room itself was cold, naturally of course considering Jack was in here. I had long grown used to his cold temperature and my present attire was perfect for tackling it.

To the side of the room, covered in a spare sheet was his staff, broken. Guilt had racked me ever since it came into contact with Myra's knee. The pained expression I saw was far worse than I thought it would be, tinged with fear as Jack doubled over and lost consciousness.

Now though, the shadow had been extracted and destroyed. My eyes drifted towards the bed, only to lock onto nothing but crumpled bed sheets. Dropping the blanket I hobbled frantically over to it, resting my weight against the mattress as I leaned over the side, searching for its previous occupant. This caused my slippers to slide against the floor, my torso falling forward onto the bed.

I grumbled, halting myself when I heard a chuckle to the right. The noise was strangled but still held a degree of faint amusement to it. Sat on the dresser, his upper body wrapped in bandages and his eyes drooping from fatigue, was Jack.

"Still as clumsy as ever." He smiled.

My lips pursed and I stood, steadily moving towards him in an effort to prove he was really there. He jumped down from the dresser, his eyes scanning my injuries, obvious worry racking his features.

"I'm so sorry. If only I-"

He stumbled back as I wrapped my arms around him, hot tracks of tears streaming down my face. I sobbed like a child, unwilling to let go and I buried my face into his shoulder. The tight knot in my chest unravelling as all my emotions, anger, hurt, fear and happiness burst from the careful stitches I had sewn tirelessly to keep my heart from shattering. Jack tensed, and I could feel his shoulders shake, even through my own endless trembles. He returned the embrace, nestling his face into my hair.

It was some time before I was able to stop crying, my sobs turning into sniffles. I pulled back; wiping my eyes with my mitten covered hands. Managing a shaky smile, I laughed a little making Jack raise a slender brow.

"I'm just so glad you're back. I-I thought that there wasn't anything we could do but here you are."

Jack chuckled, pulling me into a quick hug. "I remember you know. It's hazy, but I could see what was going on. It was like looking through cracked glass or something. You were brave, taking on all of us…I'm sorry I hurt you."

His hand grasped mine softly and I annoyingly felt my ears heat up.

"Oh no I-I'm fine but…" I tilted my head towards the broken pieces of staff hidden under the white sheet, tucked safely out of the way.

Noticing my shift in mood Jack wandered over to the table, lifting the sheet and sighing. "It's okay. I can mend it. Later though, I'm too weak now."

"Really? You can do that? Ah, I mean I'm sorry. We didn't mean to break it!"

Answering with a small laugh and a pat on my head he then encircled the room, searching for something by the obvious confusion.

"Where is my hoodie?"

"I think the Yeti took it. It was stained and torn so they mumbled something that I can only translate as 'We'll fix it.'." I spluttered, hopping over to the bed and scooping up my blanket.

"You should get some sleep Jack."

"Later. I wanna check on the others."

He pushed me gently out the door. I felt dizzy, not the kind of dizzy where you are ill, but the type you have when something incredible has happened. They were safe now, that's all that mattered.

But as I do, I had to go ruin the moment.

"You kissed me Jackson." I stated bluntly.

His hands froze on my shoulders and I could clearly picture his face reddening as my words sunk in.

"That was the shadow." He muttered.

"Don't make excuses, I saw you had control. I mean, there was no way I couldn't see from that distance."

Turning to face him I laughed at his blush as I crawled its way onto his cheeks. He turned his head, finding the on goings of the workshop suddenly fascinating. I smirked, standing on my tiptoes and pecking his cheek before wandering off to Sandy's room. My smile grew when I could hear the delayed patter of his feet following me.

* * *

"Are you gonna sulk up there all day?"

Danny sighed. From where he stood he could just see Myra perching on a beam high above the globe. He needed to see whether her injuries needed attending to. Apparently Myra had other plans.

When they had returned it was fair to say that he almost had a heart attack. Sure he had seemed perfectly calm on the outside, a skill he had developed through taking care of Chris, but inside he was sick with anxiety. He felt useless and stupid, having only been able to help with the aftermath of the fight.

"What good would I be in a fight? Oh, sorry shadow guy. Here let me patch your boo-boo with my trusty Band-Aids."

He trudged dejectedly back to the fire, mocking himself the entire way. When stood there he glanced round cautiously, checking the surrounding. After he confirmed he was alone he squatted holding his palms out in front of him. Closing his eyes, a slight crease formed on his brow before he felt the familiar rush of energy and a blue flame licked his fingertips.

"I'm sorry Chris." He muttered. "I wasn't allowed to tell anyone because it wasn't safe. You and I are special because we are a rarity."

While he knew he was only using a small fraction of his ability he could already feel a slight strain on his body. After all, throughout his lifetime Danny was forbidden to speak of his abilities. Because of this he was rusty in using energy.

"For an Immortal Child I sure am weak." He laughed bitterly.

He cringed at the thought of his precious friends being hurt, himself unable to help. He furrowed his brow and the flames died down.

"I should really tell her."

As if on cue he turned to see Chris wander in. He felt his own mouth curl up at the sight of her adorable smile. Obviously Jack was there, the key cause of her cheery mood.

"Danny, Danny! Jack's awake."

"I see that. How are the others?"

Jack looked up. "They're still asleep. Thanks for taking care of us."

"No big deal my white haired amigo. Besides, Chris kept pestering me so it's not really my best patch job."

He laughed when she stuck her tongue out at him. Her face remained bright then turning serious, smile still intact.

"I've decided something Danny."

"Hm?"

"When Tooth wakes up, I'm gonna ask her for my memories."

* * *

**Surprise. Danny is an Immortal Child too! Did I get ya? Chris is finally getting her memories back. I felt like I had dragged it on for long enough. If she remained too oblivious I may have had to hit her. See you next time!**

**I own nothing except my OC's.**

**Myra belongs to my buddy.**


	30. Burning Corpses

He watched her from a few feet away. She nervously held the small capsule in her hands, her pale eyes flickering between it and the small surrounding audience. Jack switched restlessly between his feet, continuously moving the fabric of his newly repaired hoody to fit more comfortably. He disliked the constriction of the tightly wound bandages underneath. Though given the state of Chris and Myra he didn't feel it wise to express these thoughts.

Jack was positive the others felt just about as guilty as he did. Every time he saw them wince alongside a strenuous movement he felt the urge to apologise. But he knew Chris wouldn't hear any of it. The last time he said sorry she had thumped him on the head with her mitten. The fact she needed those things to keep her hands from worsening was enough to send him spiralling back into self-pity.

"You okay mate?"

He lifted he head to see Bunny stood at his side, his own torso wrapped up neatly in white cloth.

"Yeah…..just fine." His voice lowered at the last part, and he knew the statement wasn't as convincing as he would've liked.

"She doesn't blame you, or any of us. She's a strong one."

Jack had to smile at that. It was true that he wouldn't have thought she could hold her own in any kind of fight, eve with Myra. Yet here she was, covered head to toe in bruises and still smiling like everything was right with the world.

"Was it your idea to use her teeth?" Bunny continued.

"No, it was all her. She shocked both me and Danny."

"And she pretty much knew which one was hers even without Tooth. Do you know anything about that?"

Jack glanced at the small portrait painted onto the capsules side. He wouldn't have guessed she'd had long brown hair before. Chris had smiled bitterly at it when she had first grasped it. It was safe to say that the memories she knew it held were not always full of happiness. Judging by what she had described to him about her nightmares the past was filled with regrettable mistakes.

"I think she's pieced everything together now. This is just filling in the holes."

"Same goes for us. But I can remember a lot from the fight, before it too." He smirked, puzzling Jack until he caught on a second later.

He blushed and stared at his feet.

"Chris, are you okay?" Tooth asked.

Pushing himself up off the table he sidled over to her as she nodded her head vigorously. Her brow was creased in concentration and he found himself smiling when she turned to face him, her own mouth curled into a shy mimic of his expression. Even so he winced slightly when he caught sight of her hands, the mittens removed solely for the purpose of opening her memories. They were wrapped up neatly but there were gaps in which you could see the closed cuts underneath. No doubt it hurt to move her fingers.

Since waking up he had worried about her well-being excessively, unwilling to leave her side no matter how much she told him to rest. During his time of being trapped within his own mind it had felt as if the shadows were desperately trying to crush him, determined to wipe out his existence. Yet, he had felt her presence there, just once, but it had comforted him. His connection to the shadow had warned him of what it wished to do once it had grabbed hold of Chris. Jack had pushed through the barrier just enough to gain control and soften the harsh motion into a harmless kiss.

Although harmless would not be the word he would use now. He tried hopelessly to steady the unfamiliar heat coursing through his body without much success and his hands itched, his staff no longer there to give him comfort.

Again he played with the blue fabric covering him. There was no telling when it happened but he knew that what he felt for Chris was more than just the urge to protect her.

* * *

"This is it Chris. You ready?"

I nodded towards the source of the voice, Danny's presumably. My hand gripped the small container so tightly it shook. Quickly I tilted my head upwards, taking in the expectant faces of the others before I breathed in deeply and touched the small diamond placed in the centre of my memories case.

* * *

"_Your father and I have fallen out of love. He's gonna go live somewhere else now but you can see him for a week and then stay with me for a week."_

_I gripped my sisters hand tightly, confused and tearful my still simplistic mind searched for an answer._

"_But mum why can't daddy stay with us?"_

_My mums' face held a hint of sadness, and she smiled. I turned to my dad, he was crying nearly. His hair was longer and messy and he clearly hadn't shaved this morning. Even his clothes looked ruffled, with his suit crumpled and his tie pulled loose._

"_Daddy you looked tired." I pointed out. _

_Emma clutched onto my dress, her small hands lost in the fabrics folds and I noticed that she wasn't wearing one of her red shoes. I got on all fours and looked under the sofa for it, listening silently to the argument behind me._

"_Have you been drinking again?!"_

"_Only a little! Don't start with me!"_

"_Chris is five and even she noticed. If you don't stop this bad habit then I will stop them seeing you altogether!"_

_Emma nudged me and held her lost shoe out, she pointed underneath the table where she had obviously discovered it. I took it with trembling hands and placed it back on her foot, taking time to tighten the straps._

* * *

"_Aren't ya lonely sitting by yourself?"_

_I gasped, turning sharply to see a boy standing next to my desk. He was slightly taller than me with messy brown hair and green eyes that seemed to twinkle with curiosity. _

_He saluted me. "The names-"_

"_Danny, I know."_

_Danny blinked, raising an eyebrow. I glared at him momentarily, the silence heavy in the abandoned classroom. To my surprise he chuckled._

"_Don't you like the cold?"_

_I scoffed. "It's not that I don't, I just have a medical condition which prevents me from being able to stand out in the cold for too long. It's bad for me."_

"…_..Well if that' the case then how about I stay here and keep you company?"_

_My blue eyes widened, a lock of auburn hair falling across one, annoying me. This was the first time anyone had offered to stay. They were too concerned about themselves to bother with me and my condition so they had taken to just leaving me here. With a moment of consideration I held out my hand stiffly._

"_Nice to meet you Danny. I'm-"_

"_Chris, I know."_

_Surprisingly, instead of glaring at him again I laughed lightly and he even joined me. He took out a small package and a juice carton from his bag, placing them on my desk. _

"_You never eat lunch so I thought I'd bring you some."_

"…_.But why would you…."_

"_Because I have a feeling you and me are gonna be god friends Chrissie. Just you wait and see. Besides, whenever we're in class I see you flicking through those old books about fairy-tales and stuff so I was kinda wanting to know why you did that. I mean, I always thought pubescent twelve years olds like us didn't believe in stuff like that."_

_I shrunk back in my seat, overwhelmed by his question. It was odd that he had watched me, even stranger that he was taking an interest. I un-wrapped the straw from the carton and punctured the top, taking a long sip._

"_Do you believe in fairy-tales? Like the Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny and Santa?"_

"_That's an odd question."_

"_I'm an odd person."_

_He chuckled and hummed in approval. The classroom door swung open and a few students began pouring in. Danny sat down on his desk, swinging his legs in a steady rhythm._

"_While it's not wise to speak of such things in front of these people I wouldn't say I'm opposed to believing in such things Chris."_

_He smiled brightly and for the first time in months school became an enjoyable place to be at, simply because of this boy._

* * *

"_There's food in the fridge and dad shouldn't be home for a while. You gonna be okay by yourself?"_

_Emma smiled. "Yep. You and Myra have fun!"_

"_Okay"_

"_Goodbye Myra." Emma waved from the opening of our house, her face lit up brightly even though she knew she would be on her own for a little bit._

_Myra smiled back, lifting her own arm in a vigorous wave. "Be careful Emma."_

_We all knew it was dangerous for her to enter the Shadow Realm at such a young age. The only reason I had managed I previous years was because I was an Immortal Child._

_I entered the portal, jogging a few steps forward and tuning to Myra. "I haven't seen the Shadow King in a while. Mum and dad ended up fighting again so I had to stay at mums' house for an extra week. It kinda sucked not seeing you guys."_

"_Yeah well the King has certainly missed you. He wouldn't stop asking where you were. It was annoying."_

_My laugh filled the dark realm and I quickened my pace, entering the large doors once we were upon them. Finally we reached our destination and Myra stared pointedly at the guards, waiting for them to relieve the position. They moved aside quickly and I grabbed the brass handle, pushing the door open loudly._

_The King sat there in his thrown, same bearded face with crinkles set into the corners of his eyes, clarifying his old age. His crown was placed precisely on the top of his head and dark robe was pushed back from his shoulders, revealing the black armour underneath. His hair was dark with a few streaks of silvery grey, and like Myra' his skin was a pale grey too._

"_Welcome girls." He threw his arms open and I took it as my cue to wrap my own around him and bury my face into the soft fur trimming of his robe._

"_It's nice seeing you Shadow King." Myra greeted. _

"_As it is you Myra. You're both looking as beautiful as ever."_

_His comment made us both stutter and turn our faces away. The King took hold of my hand softly, making me face him. Squeezing it lightly he pointed towards the direction of the library._

"_Little Christopher, would you please fetch me the book of shadows? It's on the first floor of the library. After that we can talk with each other and I can also discuss with you the possibility of extracting the shadow from your father."_

_I stood from his lap and felt Myra place a hand on his shoulder. "Dad must be so weak. That shadows been inside him for years now."_

_Myra squeezed lightly. "This shadow was more intelligent than the rest, a rogue. Don't you worry Chris; we'll help him for sure."_

_I sniffed quietly. "Thank you."_

* * *

"_Dad, stop! I'm trying to help you!"_

_I cringed as another plate crashed into the wall, shattering into tiny white splinters. Emma wailed loudly, gently holding her bruised frame. With a swift movement I pulled her towards me and picked her up. There was no going back, I didn't care anymore. I flew up to the second floor, ignoring my father's cruel words._

"_You witch! Freak! You make me sick!"_

_I had tried to extract the shadow myself but there was no stopping it now. My dad was already gone._

_There was no time to change clothes, it was midnight and we were stuck in the outskirts of the forest. The shadows were most powerful now but I had to take a gamble. Wiping my blood soaked palm on my nightshirt I pulled up the floorboard were I had hidden our savings and quickly stuffed it into a green duffle bag, grabbing some other essentials we made need for the journey._

"_Sissy I'm scared. Dad's gonna find us and I don't wanna stay here!"_

"_I know Emma, I know. So let's start our adventure now. I'll have us half way to the North Pole by morning. How's that sound?"_

_She froze for a second but then relaxed and ran to me, helping me pack. That's when I noticed that no one had followed us. The abusive words had stopped. It was too quiet._

_The air changed and I covered m nose as gas leaked into my bedroom. Emma retched, the stench almost unbearable. In the back of my mind I knew what was going on but I couldn't truly believe it._

_That is, until I heard it. The explosion ripping through the house._

_Instinctively I wrapped my arms around Emma and the bag, covering us with my flames. The fire flew over us but broke though the windows. Emma screamed and I picked her up, flying above the flames in a panic and ramming us both straight through the window and landing us as best I could on the ground. We rolled along the leaves, coughing and spluttering, trying to fill our lungs with fresh air. _

_I pushed myself up into a seating position, looking blankly at my former home. No doubt dad was probably at the centre of that explosion. Even so, right now I felt nothing, just the need to run._

_Standing shakily I felt Emma grasp onto my side. She sobbed quietly and I bent to her eye-level, wincing as a fresh wound re-opens. My body stalls slightly but I push it off and smile at her._

"_Don't worry sis, we're gonna be fine. Just like we promised, yeah?"_

_I stroke her brown lock as she nods, her sobs now subsiding. Grabbing the bag I coughed, spitting out some blood and hoisting Emma onto my hip. She lays her head on my shoulder, resting her eyes as I step out towards the forest._

'_Come now child it won't take long,  
let the shadows sing thy song.  
Louder dear now don't be scared,  
they care that you're afraid.'_

_I sang the lullaby softy, wanting to comfort Emma but also myself. My melody was brought to an abrupt halt as a horrific scream echoed through the forest. Fear rose in me to the point I almost needed to throw up. The remaining woodwork of the door shattered and quickened footsteps plunged hastily through the leaves. There wasn't time to think as I threw Emma to the side, the creature tackling me to the ground. I yelped as it burned me, turning my pale flesh to a dark pink. _

"_Emma, run!" I yowled, gritting my teeth._

_I couldn't even check whether she had left before the creature rose up from the ground. The horrible smell was too much and I threw up, retching and groaning until my stomach was empty. I knew this creature, he was once my father. Now though, he was a burning corpse. It lowered its head, grinning through its blackened mouth as I watched in horror when a black smoke erupted from its pores, surrounding me. I released burst after burst of flames but the creature grabbed me by my hair, keeping me still as the shadow melted into me. There was no hope._

_Before I was taken I remember seeing my father burn into ash, his body too weak to even retain its physical form. I looked up at the moon and smiled._

"_I'm sorry."_

_The end was near, I knew that. What I didn't know was how powerful the moon was. How strong its rays of light could be as it shot through my chest, forcing the shadow out. _

_That moment, I lost consciousness._

* * *

**Well then you guys! I hope that has satisfied your curiosity. Writing her reaction will be interesting. I almost didn't publish this tonight since the current heat wave we're having is making me tired. We British aren't used to warm weather. Oh and Jack too. I wanted to have him not be a clueless idiot either so that's why that little scene at the beginning was thrown in there! Thanks guys!~**

**I own nothing except my OC's **

**Myra belongs to my friend.**


	31. It Was For Your Own Good

**Here you go! I'm on summer break now so I should be able to update more regularly. Not this week though as I'm going on holiday and the place we're going doesn't have internet. I'll have it typed up and ready to upload by the time I get back though XD. Enjoy!~**

* * *

"You can lean on me if it hurts you too walk."

"Jack, I'm fine. If I needed to lean on you then I would but I'm fine really."

"You're a terrible lair."

I glared at him playfully, looking down to see the two pieces of broken staff clutched in his hand. Me, Danny and Jack had travelled through the use of snow globe back to my hometown. Since his staff was in need of reconstruction I had the unfortunate job of listening to his complaints about his lack of powers. In actual fact, I didn't mind at all since it was kind of our fault his staff broke.

Danny had veered off on his own a short while ago to alert his mum that he was safe and healthy. Though he had promised to come back to my house straight away for the needed moral support I would be yearning for after my own mother saw the state I was in. That and the fact I was finally able to pluck up the courage to ask her of Emma now my memories had returned.

After witnessing my on past I felt as if I was seeing the world in its true light. Everything was no longer stuck on a twisted path with no real form and instead was laid out straight. Sure, I knew there were to be a few bumps here and there but I now knew what pieces went where and which angle they fitted at.

If it weren't for Tooth's quick reflexes the gold capsule would have hit the ground. The anticipation on everyone's faces was choking and yet I still managed to smile shakily through my glossy coating of fresh tear tracks. There was relief o be felt, sadness, angry and pure joy. Each door that was closed let new questions in their wake. I ran at Danny, hugging him in an effort to apologise for my rudeness in forgetting him. Myra caught my eyes and I smiled at her before my face was covered by Danny's arms when he twirled me in the air, obvious weight having been lifted from his shoulders.

When the initial shock died down I found a certain pleasure in being able to tell the Guardians about it, even if some memories where not the happiest. From the corner of the room I could spot my former self smiling, beside her was Eve, but when I turned to fully face them both they had already vanished.

"You're spacing out there Christopher." Jack knocked my head with his knuckle and I batted his hand away.

"Don't use my full name."

"Why not?"

I sighed. "Because it's a boy's name."

"I think it's cute Christopher."

With some force I clasped my hand over his mouth, looping my free arm through his own ad dragging us forward the last few yards. Letting go of Jack I let my eyes run over the contours of my home, each detail standing out strikingly. I released a condensed breath, stepping forward until I was stood directly in front of my door. If it were not for Jack standing directly behind me I would have bolted down the street, my nerves taking over.

Tentatively I reached for the door handle, collecting my emotions finally as I readied myself to turn it. Before I could push the handle was ripped from my grasp, the door opening to reveal a tired looking Finnie. His blue eyes widened momentarily and he jumped forward, latching onto my waist. I winced, but refrained from whining while he sobbed into my coat. Stroking his head and mumbling gentle words he eventually calmed down, but kept a tight grip on me. His baby blue eyes were swollen and drooped slightly with fatigue, and it looked as if he had slept in his clothes the way his hair and outfit were creased and messy.

I let him down, lifting myself to meet my mother, who stood in shock by the kitchen doorway. She looked as worn out and unkempt as Finnie, her usual smile replaced by a quivering lip. Dropping the drink in her hand she rushed over to me, her fingers sliding over my bandages as she inspected every last piece of white linen.

My breath caught and I struggled to swallow the lump in my throat. I clenched both fists, a crease forming on my brow.

"D-Dad's dead…."

Those words stabbed painfully, even more so when she looked up, the colour drained from her face.

"How could you possibly know that? You're in shock." She grabbed my arm, pulling me forward. I yanked my hand back, suddenly irritated by her words.

"Don't try and act like that anymore! I remember everything. Dad, Emma, Danny and myself. How could you keep that from me?"

My accusation obviously hit her, enough to anger her in fact. From the corner of my eye I could see Finnie grasp Jack's hand tightly, Jack giving him what I would hope to be a reassuring squeeze.

"I couldn't tell you. You were already so scared. If I mentioned it then how would you have ended up? You were so far gone that the only way to bring you back was to pretend it never happened!"

"She was my sister! Dad was an ass but he was still family! I watched him die…." My arms which were once tense now wrapped themselves around my torso protectively.

The physical contact I feared was nothing compared to watching my own flesh and blood dying in front of me. I took shallow breaths; beads of sweat began formulating on my forehead as I knelt over, the movement to quick and resulting in the re-opening of a wound on my leg. The droplets soaked through the knee length shorts North had adjusted for me making everyone panic. Mum gasped and scrambled to the kitchen for a rag, leaving Jack and Finnie with me. I sighed in frustration and pulled up the fabric, revealing the blood stained bandages underneath.

"They need changing again." Jack stated simply. He knelt beside me and to my embarrassment began un-wrapping the cloth himself.

"Chris quickly, keep your leg steady." Her voice quietened to silence when she saw the state of my leg, the cuts were still deep pink and stood out in striking contrast to my pale skin.

Then she did something unexpected, because her eyes flickered to where Jack was situated, and the stayed there.

I sat up a little straighter. "Mum what's wrong?"

Without uttering the faintest reply she walked forward, standing just in front of Jack. Lifting her hand, her fingertips brushed the end of his hair making him finch.

"Impossible."

Jack turned his head towards me; his face portraying complete shock which I was pretty sure mine was doing too.

He stood up, towering over her slightly. "Can you see me?" He asked gently.

"…..I can. Just now I could. Chris," She bent down, tucking strand of hair behind my ear. "why didn't you tell me about your abilities?"

I did a double take, losing the ability to comprehend what she was saying quickly. I few drops of blood hit the ground, the rest being caught by the rag Finnie had quickly placed on my leg to avoid more spillages.

"You know I'm an Immortal Child?"

Mum looked pained, her mouth puckering into a frown. "I gave birth to you. Of course I knew. No matter what, while you were growing up you never listened to my warnings about using your powers and instead preferred to play in the shadows. The most dangerous place for you."

I tried to understand how this had slipped by me. It made me feel so stupid now knowing that my own mother knew of my abilities. She knew I was off fighting but she didn't say anything in case it triggered my memories. There was no anger to be felt, that had diminished long ago, what replaced it was guilt. A large piercing amount of guilt over the trauma I must have caused her.

I reached over and hugged her, not knowing what else to do.

"I'm sorry mum. I-I didn't know."

She squeezed me tightly and I looked up to see Jack smile, which of course made me smile just as brightly in return.

For a while after that I sat down regaling my stories of the past to mum while she sat quietly, taking in every detail. In the end, she drew a conclusion.

"My baby Emma might still be out there."

She stood abruptly, grabbing her coat and car keys.

"Where are you going?!" I whispered, not able to raise my voice since Finnie had fallen asleep on me.

"The police station. I'm asking them to re-open the case. No matter what, I'm not giving up if there is still hope."

She ran out, leaving the door to close on its own. I groaned and rubbed my eyes, smiling tiredly at Jack.

"Sorry you had to sit through that."

"Why could she see me?"

I paused, thinking it over carefully. "I could only assume it's because of me. If I wasn't an Immortal Child then she wouldn't be able to." I shrugged.

Finnie stirred and I froze, preparing mentally the best way to carry him to bed without hurting myself. I didn't get very far with this plan as Finnie was plucked from the sofa by Jack who giving me a stern look whisked him upstairs to bed.

"I'm not a baby." I complained, waiting for him to come down.

Danny's antics must have gotten him grounded; otherwise he would have been over straight away. Unfortunately the battle was still undecided. While mum was understanding, I could still see the amount of tension she had building inside if her he more I revealed about my memories. One thing was for sure, we weren't going to give up on Emma. That little girl was my reason for fighting, yet now I felt distant, the way a stranger would act towards another. These broken bonds would need time to heal.

A light breeze made me aware of Jack's presence once more, and I slumped back in my seat, not wanting to move excessively. Jack sat next to me, crossing his legs and leaning towards me. I was too tired to be overly cautious, choosing to let down my defences and resting my head on his shoulder. As far as I could tell he didn't react, at least not negatively

"Is Finnie okay?"

"Sound asleep."

My hands moved over the fresh bandages now wrapped neatly over my wound, resting there momentarily before Jack placed his hand on top of them, weaving his fingers carefully through my own.

"You've done well Chris. You should sleep."

"Don't want to."

I moved forward a little bit, looking over my shoulder to smile at him. "Don't wanna!" I repeated, laughing at his confused pout.

He tugged in my arm, bringing my hand to his lips and keeping it placed there.

"I haven't been very good at keeping you safe. Pretty pathetic at it actually….."

"….Have you been worrying about that this whole time?" I questioned, a small blush making its way onto my face, as well as Jack's.

His self-conscious shifting was all I needed to know in order to answer that question. I didn't like seeing him acting so sad, like he had been just after waking up. I scooted closer and kissed his cheek, lingering longer than necessary. I pulled back, planning on returning to my previous position until my arm was grabbed gently. Jack's eyes bore into mine, showing uncertainty and curiosity. A warning signal alerted me of what was to come next.

Yet strangely I wasn't afraid this time as Jack's face inched closer to mine. My hand clenched his so tightly I felt I would end up breaking it. My blush deepened and I closed my eyes, feeling his gentle touch on my lips as he kissed me.

* * *

**Kissing?! You guys will have to wait and see what happens next! Thanks for reading!**

**I own nothing but my OC's.**


	32. I Need To Tell You Something

**Ugh writing kissing scenes. UUUUGGGHHH! Okay, complaints over. Here you go, thank you for waiting. I'm so unorganized it's almost painful. Anyway, have some cute ChrisxJack moments and forget about the fact this is late, please? XO Enjoy!~**

* * *

The kiss was slow and sweet and soft, the opposite of the way he had kissed me previously. I'd always thought that kissing was unnatural and weird, especially if it was going to be with a winter spirit. Yet I soon lost myself and wound my remaining arm around his neck, my fingers settling into playing with the silver strands of his hair. His kiss was tender and gentle as his hand found the small of my back, causing me to shiver when he pulled me closer. Jack's touch was cold and yet underneath I could feel an odd sense of warmth which was enticing.

He pulled away slowly and my eyes flickered open to see him gazing at me in an almost frightened way. I felt his hand clutch my shirt tightly and I could see him growing more nervous as the seconds rolled by.

"I-I'm sorry. I mean I-I um, didn't even ask you if…." His mouth shut tightly and his cheeks darkened in embarrassment.

I raised an eyebrow, my mouth twitching before I buried my face into the soft fabric of his jacket, laughing quietly.

Jack let go of my hand and shirt, startled. "What? Why're you laughing?"

"Because you're really cute sometimes Jack." I mumbled through his shirt.

Removing my arm from his neck I pushed myself up from his chest just enough that he could see me smiling. He fixed me an icy stare before leaning back against the armrest and taking me with him. Admittedly, I was flustered by the sudden action but eventually relaxed when he nipped playfully at my nose, making me giggle as he grinned at me. I felt safe in his arms, wanting nothing more than to stay there for as long as possible. Jack's hands slid up my neck, his thumb carefully brushing over the bruise under my eye. For a moment I wondered if laying on his chest like this would be hurting him, but then if I asked he would only lie and say he was fine.

On impulse I wrapped both arms around his neck, pulling me that bit closer. He titled his head, resting it on my left arm, a small smirk lacing his features.

"I promised Finnie I would help you get your memories back but you seemed to have managed on your own."

"Finnie….he always is worried about something. Sometimes I don't know who the older one is. Even Emma was more mature than me, fixing my uniform, making sure our money was safe. She wouldn't even let me go out unless she knew where I was going and what time I would be back." I blinked suddenly and bit my lip. "Sorry I should stop talking now."

His smirk dropped instantly and he pinched both my cheeks lightly. "Don't apologise for something like that. How do you think I felt when I got my memories back? The only one I could talk to at that time was Baby Tooth. If you want to talk then do it, I'm not bored or anything."

My fingers curled into the frost coated clothing as my emotions bubbled deep in my stomach. Without warning I felt a rush of energy as my hair and eyes changed, my fingertips lit with small blue flecks of light. Jack moved back in shock, seemingly relaxing when nothing further happened. I winced at the still imperfect control I held over my powers.

"Chris, the little Immortal Child." He cooed.

I frowned, puzzled by his attitude until he uttered the next words to his statement.

"My little Immortal Child."

That moment I was certain that my blush had never been so deep. I tried to hide my face again but his hands remained firm on either side of it, forcing me to look straight at him. He leaned forward, lids half closed. My body reacted without my minds consent and I met his touch, kissing him back fully.

* * *

"Danny…."

"What Chrissie?"

I waited until he looked up from his book, and glancing quickly at the calendar I realised that there were only a few more days before Christmas. We sat in his room, talking about this and that, not really getting philosophical. That always seemed to happen when one of us stayed over; we end up wide awake at three in the morning and begin questioning the meaning of life.

Now wasn't one of those times though and I challenged his questioning stare with my own inquisitive one. He raised an eyebrow and I just about broke under pressure. I had wanted to ask whether he had heard of Myra lately as she had all but vanished after our battle with the Guardians. It felt as though my acting indifferent towards her had driven her away and I couldn't help but feel responsible for her disappearance. Danny had been moping around too lately and he was always the one I could trust to cheer me up, so seeing him like this did nothing for my heightened mood other than making it plummet dramatically.

"Yes Chris?" He tried again.

I gulped and laughed nervously. "What's the meaning of life?"

_Dammit Chris! He hasn't downed enough sugar for your philosophical crap_! I could almost hear my younger self yell in annoyance.

Danny sighed and I twitched as he threw down his book and jumped off the bed. He wrung his hands, exhaling deeply before whirling round to face me and throwing his arms out.

"I've got something to tell you." His smile was almost comical the way it looked so out of place against his nervous mannerisms.

"Yeeeeeees?" I enquired, dreadfully aware of the beads of sweat forming on his brow.

"….Do you remember when I first met you and we became friends? Well….the reason I did was because-ah dammit!" He sat down next to me, grabbing both my hands in his own and squeezing lightly.

"I became friends with you because knew that there was an amazing person behind that cold exterior you always wore at school. Someone who was funny and nice and wouldn't care what kind of person I was. But that wasn't the only reason I was drawn to you."

For a second I panicked, wondering fleetingly whether he was confessing to me. I wasn't big headed or anything but you had to wonder these things when a guy is this close to you and is exclaiming why he likes you.

"Danny, what're you trying to tell me?" I managed to choke out.

I could feel his hot breath on my face and he leaned forward, his forehead resting against mine as he closed his eyes.

"You've never tried to sense it Chris? Well I would imagine not considering it's only supposed to be one. Other than one other time you and I are a rarity."

I concentrated deeply, sensing every energy source in the house until it honed on Danny. There was something there, though weak it was stronger than human energy. When sensing a human it is normal to expect something similar to a lit candle, a shadow resembling a darkened mist and each Guardian having their own form of energy. An Immortal Child like myself has a larger blue flame which when needed to be is easy to pinpoint in order to draw out the shadows we may need to destroy.

Right now I noted that Danny's energy was the size of a human, as it should be. But when I concentrated solely on that I noticed that is was not a mix of orange yellow, in fact, it was blue.

"I'm sorry I never told you sooner Chris, I wasn't allowed. I was brought up as a normal person for my own safety."

I watched in horror and amazement as the tips of his hair began turning blonde, moulding into his brown strands. Looking down, a few sparks flew from his fingertips and he clutched my hands tighter.

"Danny, open your eyes." I demanded, my voice barely audible.

Doing as he was told my shoulders tensed as his eyes revealed white pupils, confirming my suspicions. He was an Immortal Child too.

I pushed him back in anger, sitting on his chest and pinning his arms to the bed. "And what was the reason you couldn't tell your best friend about this, because I'm having a hard time holding back the well-deserved punch I want to land on your jaw!"

I gritted my teeth, unknowingly digging my fingernails into his arms. Danny winced, his flames dying out.

"We were in danger! If I hadn't kept quiet about it then one of my family may have been taken over just like your dad was."

"Are you trying to blame me for what happened to him?!"

"No, no I'm saying that you were lucky. There was a surge when our ancestors were alive. Eve and Thomas? They were Immortal Children too, along with some others. Anyway, they were all murdered by someone which was why I wasn't allowed to say anything when my parents found out!"

I paused. "…..I know about the surge. Eve showed me."

Danny stopped struggling. "You saw Eve?"

"Yeah, she spoke to me a while back and she…..well she showed me her death."

"Then you should understand why I kept quiet. When I found you Chris I was so happy. I wanted so much to tell you everything but I couldn't. So instead I decided I would be as close to you as I could. And I don't regret that decision."

I blushed as my mouth slowly curled into a crooked grin. I pulled him up and straightened his jacket, admiring his new appearance in great detail.

"Thomas and Eve were best friends too, how ironic." He laughed.

"Show me what you can do then."

Danny smiled quickly; licking his lips he tugged me downstairs to the front door, pulling his hood up to hide his appearance. I waved towards his mom, a petite and slender woman with short hair who smelt of baked goods and flowers before I was pulled out the door, just about retaining my balance. The short walk was silent only for a moment until Danny felt the need to break it.

"Eve and Thomas both wrote journals about their lives as Immortals. I can give them to you if you would like?"

"Of course I want to read them but why would you have Eve's too?"

"Her and Thomas were best friends, I'm sure they kept the journals together just in case….well…y'know."

"Yeah, I know."

We stood a few yards from the edge of the trees. Not too far that we could be seen but not so deep in that we were in obvious danger of the rogue shadows living there.

Danny pulled down his hood finally, spreading his feet apart and digging them in the snow. I stood back, sensing his energy fluctuate and ripple through his veins.

Flames danced along his hands and with a quick flick of his wrist, left in a small burst. It travelled towards a tree and just before making contact Danny clicked his fingers causing the flame to exploded, leaving scorch marks on the tree.

I would have clapped were it not for the shock keeping me in place. Danny withdrew his arms, his stance shaking a little. He threw them out, a large knife like flame darting across the open space and burning the trees in front severely.

"How's that?" He laughed breathlessly, hunching over.

I ran up to him, rubbing his back and noticing the small black marks on his sleeves. Heat radiated off of him, making my cold temperature rise.

"You're flames, they-"

"Heat up yes. But on the downside, I can't fly."

"Well at least I have something to boast about." My voice was playful but my face remained straight as I lifted my head towards the rising moon.

_Why do you need two of us? What sort of purpose could possibly be worth putting our lives in jeopardy for?_

"Tell me."

* * *

**Yush! Danny the Immortal Child. I have to give credit to my friend for helping me with Danny's powers. Stay tuned for the next chapter and thank you for reading!**

**I own nothing but my OC's**

**Myra belongs to my friend.**


End file.
